UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFICIL SOLUCIÓN
by coral.iturbe
Summary: SECUELA DE LA TRAMPA LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE La tripulación no sabe lo que le pasa al padawan, el cual esta muy reservado y tiene constantes "pesadillas" que lo atormentan y no lo dejan dormir, ahora, con una misión peligrosa, una nueva aliada, y múltiples problemas graves, ¿sera posible que nuestra tripulación descubra el secreto del chico y lo ayude a resolverlo o quedara igual?...
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFICIL SOLUCION

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 1: INTRODUCCION

Esa noche Ezra no pudo dormir, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo iban aumentando y las "pesadillas" eran aún peores, a veces eran sobre el inquisidor hablándole sobre lo tontos y torpes que fueron sus padres al hablar en contra del imperio, lo cual le molestaba mucho al chico al igual que cuando le decían que estaban muertos pero él no quería creerlo, otras en donde le decían y le enseñaban lo que podría pasar si les decía a sus amigos lo que le estaba ocurriendo, lo cual le asusto y decidió hacerles caso en ese sentido, pero la gran mayoría eran torturas, ya sean por diversión, para fastidiarlo, para dañarlo aún más, o para que se uniera al lado oscuro, incluso para averiguar información sobre la rebelión, entre los métodos que usaban estaban cortes, latigazos, electrocuciones, dolor mental, y una de las que más le molestaban y les temía era que le obligaban a beber líquidos extraños en contra de su voluntad y tiempo después se sentía demasiado mal, en varios sentidos le hacían daño, pero él no podía hacer nada ya que casi siempre lo tenían amarrado, encadenado, o con esposas, y cuando no lo hacían era cuando estaba muy débil y herido, todo lo que el imperio podía hacer para arruinar su vida, casi todo, solamente se estaban divirtiendo con él y su dolor, al igual que su impotencia para hacer algo y mejorar las cosas o tratar de solucionarlas, y cuando despertaba tenía todas las marcas y cortadas en el cuerpo al igual que el dolor que sentía con ellos, las cuales casi siempre sangraban, ya se estaba volviendo demasiado difícil ocultar las heridas de los demás al igual que la falta de sueño, porque con lo fuertes y dolorosas que se estaban volviendo ya no quería dormir, en un par de veces se estaba quedando dormido antes de una misión por lo que Kanan le había dicho que se quedara y descansara al igual que cuando se quedó dormido en medio del entrenamiento jedi, ya tenía varios huesos rotos y muchas heridas profundas que hacían que moverse doliera como las torturas imperiales, y todo había empezado después de esa misión en la academia y de ahí fueron aumentando, solo que, cuando supero sus peores miedos en el templo jedi se calmaron un poco y fueron menos frecuentes por lo que le dejaron concentrarse para armar su sable de luz, solo que después de lo ocurrido con Travis volvió a tenerlas y eran aún peores porque eran de sus padres, de cómo se los llevaron lejos de él, le enseñaron eso una y otra vez haciéndolo llorar, cuando capturaron a Kanan las siguió teniendo y se intensificaron mucho más, ahí fue en donde le empezaron a romper sus huesos cada vez que podían haciéndolo gritar, pero aun con todo ese dolor físico y emocional, al igual que psicológico no se rindió para encontrarlo ya que se había convertido en alguien muy importante y especial para él, cuando habían sacado a su maestro de ahí y el inquisidor se murió pensó que ya podría dormir en paz, pero se equivocó, porque eran mucho peores que todas las anteriores combinadas, aunque el sith ya estaba muerto lo seguía perturbando y lastimando, le dolía todo al querer moverse y cuando alguien lo tocaba (que solo había pasado un par de veces) el dolor se disparaba a través de su cuerpo y heridas las cuales ocultaba ya que no tenía ninguna otra opción, Ezra sinceramente ya no sabía qué hacer, ya había pasado más de 2 meses desde que salvaron a Kanan, y 1 mes y medio desde que se enfrentaron a lord Vader, y eso no ayudo con las pesadillas, ya había pasado un poco más de 1 mes desde que habían ido con los clones y Rex se les había unido, eso tampoco ayudó mucho ya que había mucha tensión en la nave y había tenido ya muchas discusiones su maestro y él sobre ese tema, y siempre terminaba en gritos y lágrimas, pero no de él, sino de su maestro, ya había pasado 1 mes desde que se habían enfrentado a los nuevos inquisidores, por lo que ahora sus "pesadillas" los incluían y también el sufrimiento multiplicado, para ser sincero ya no dormía, y eso le estaba afectando mucho al igual que ya era casi el día del imperio, le gustaba las fiestas de cumpleaños y celebrarlos con las personas, pero solo era en la de los demás, no en la suya, realmente odiaba su cumpleaños, tantos jedis murieron solo para que el naciera, estaba totalmente seguro de que era el único que había nacido en ese horrible día, lleno de muerte, destrucción y traición, eso era muy confuso para él, ¡Porque tenía que nacer en ese día!, ¡El día en que todos los jedis murieron!, ¡El día en que nació el imperio!, ¡el mismo día que fue en donde se llevaron a sus padres tiempo después!, fue en el día en que la luz se esfumo y la oscuridad surgió, el día en que Ezra Bridger nació.

Kanan por otro lado, aún estaba tomando unos medicamentos para su sistema nervioso pues las descargas fueron muy altas para una persona, cuando lo habían sacado de aquel destructor imperial Hera le había mandado ir a la cama para descansar y poder recuperarse, después de que lo reviso le dio varios medicamentos por lo que no pudo entrenar al chico durante esos días o tan siquiera verlo, pero cuando ya estuvo mejor y pudo salir, porque Hera al fin lo dejo, noto que su padawan actuaba algo extraño, se veía cansado todo el tiempo, casi no comía, no hablaba como antes, no tenía energía, no era el mismo de siempre, cuando entrenaban estaba muy distraído, parecía que algo lo atormentaba, a veces sentía perturbaciones en la fuerza durante la noche y eso le preocupaba mucho porque parecía que no había confianza, cuando fueron a la misión de los clones la conexión y confianza se empezó a cortar por ese asunto, el jedi no confiaba en los clones y cada vez que intentaba hablar con el chico acerca de que no tenían que confiar en ellos se salía fuera de control, Kanan no confiaba en Rex por ser un clon, sabía que los traicionaría, quería decirle y advertirle al niño de que no había porque confiar en él, pero el chico no pensaba lo mismo que su maestro, él sí confiaba en Rex, cada vez que intentaba convencerlo solo terminaba peor, podía recordar cada una de esas discusiones, como la que tuvieron por primera vez:

 _-Ezra, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo mientras se encontró al chico en el pasillo de las habitaciones, en esos días aún no se encerraba, por suerte_

 _-Que necesitas- dijo algo frio_

 _-Tengo que advertirte de algo- le contesto serio_

 _-Te escucho-volvió a decir fríamente, lo cual incomodo un poco al jedi_

 _-No quiero que te acerques a Rex- le dijo como si fuera una orden_

 _\- ¡Que!-grito, como Rex casi no lo conocía le agradaba, y se sentía bien con el clon_

 _-Ya me escuchaste, no quiero que estés con él, no confío en él- le volvió a decir_

 _\- ¡Pero porque!- le pidió indignado-no quieres que tenga amigos_

 _\- Si quiero pero no clones, no confío en ellos por lo que hicieron, así que no estarás con él, es peligroso y puedes terminar muerto-le pidió_

 _-Pero yo si confío en él, sé que dice la verdad, yo sé que no nos traicionaría-le dijo tratando de convencerlo_

 _-Tú no sabes nada acerca de ellos-le grito_

 _-No me importa lo que digas, yo iré con el cada vez que quiera-le dijo y empezó a ir al salón común pero cuando apenas iba a dar un paso su maestro lo sujeto del brazo y lo hizo voltear_

 _-Ezra no es una pregunta es una orden que tú tienes que cumplir-le grito enojado_

 _-Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes-le dijo aun en voz normal aunque estaba perdiendo la cordura_

 _-Soy tu maestro, y harás todo lo que yo te diga-le grito más fuerte mientras lo sujetaba más cerca y trataba de llevarlo algún lugar- ahora vamos a entrenar lo más lejos posible de ese traidor_

 _-No le digas así a Rex-le grito mientras trataba de irse del lado contrario de donde su maestro lo llevaba_

 _-Ezra, lo es y lo sabes, ahora vienes conmigo -le grito enojado jalándolo_

 _-Que no, ¡es que no quieres que este con nadie más que tú!-le grito de nuevo aún más enojado zafándose del agarre de su maestro quedando viéndolo de frente_

 _-Es por tu propio bien-le grito el jedi mirando al niño enfrente de el_

 _\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que me conviene o no, además, creo que yo se me cuidar muy bien solo!-le volvió a gritar_

 _\- ¡No me harás cambiar de opinión niño!- le grito molesto_

 _\- ¡Y tú a mí tampoco!-le contesto igual_

 _\- ¡Claro que puedo, yo soy tu maestro!-siguió gritando_

 _\- ¡Y que, no por eso tengo que obedecerte en todo!-le contesto igual_

 _\- ¡Sí, si tienes!- le respondió con rabia_

 _\- ¡No, a los únicos que yo obedezco es a mi padre y a mi madre, y si no te has dado cuenta se los llevaron cuando yo tenía 7 años, así que tu no me tienes que obligar a nada!-le grito mientras sus sentimientos iban creciendo rápidamente_

 _\- ¡Mira, yo no tengo la culpa de que el imperio se haya llevado a tus padres y que terminaras solo en las calles, así que vienes conmigo y vamos a entrenar!-le grito tratando de tomarlo del brazo_

 _\- ¡Mo quiero, déjame en paz!-le grito tratando de apartarse_

 _\- ¡Tú quisiste ser mi padawan, así que vienes!-le volvió a gritar_

 _\- ¡Pues entonces nunca hubiera elegido venir con ustedes!-le grito_

 _\- ¡Si, entonces quien te hubiera mantenido, eres un niño!-le volvió a gritar_

 _-¡Llevo 8 años en las calles!, crees que alguien más me cuido, ¡no!, yo tenía 7 años cuando se los llevaron, desde entonces crecí en las calles solo, sabes cuantas veces me hirieron, cuantas veces me rompieron algo, cuantas veces intentaron drogarme para venderme, yo pase todo eso a los 7 años mientras tú estabas en el templo jedi, sabes cuantos días desee que alguien me ayudara, ¡todos!, todos y cada uno de ellos, y ahora yo no tengo edad para que me prohíbas no hacer algo, o que me digas que hacer, yo nunca pude confiar en nadie más que en una persona y esa chica se fue por culpa del imperio, el imperio me lo quito todo!-le grito más fuerte pero con la voz comenzándose a romper por las lágrimas y el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta..._

 **PERFECTO!, HE VUELTO CON LA SECUELA DE LA TRAMPA LA CAIDA Y EL RESCATE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR AS, YA QUE SOLO TENGO ESCRITO ESTE Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESTOY ABIERTA A OPCIONES, NECESITO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO O EL OTRO ME DIGAN ALGO QUE LES GUSTARIA PARA VER SI LO PUEDO PONER, ALGUNOS YA ME DIERON OPCIONES Y LAS VOY A PONER, PERO SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE FALTE NECESITO QUE ME ENVIE UN MENSAJE O ME DEJE SU IDEA EN LOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA, Y SABEN QUE NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO, PERO ME ESFORZARE, YA TENGO LA TRAMA MAS O MENOS CALCULADA PERO QUIERO SABER QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA.**

 **BUENO, MENTIRA, JEJEJJE, YA TENGO UNAS 14 PAGINAS ESCRITAS EN MI LIBRETA, PERO SOLO 4000 PALABRAS EN LA COMPUTADORA...**

 **Y YA VIERON BATMAN VS SUPERMAN?!, GUAU, ESTUVO SUPER PADRE, MAS LE VALE A LA MARVEL DEFENDERSE PORQUE LA PELI ESTUVO SUPER MEGA ARCHI RECONTRA GENIAL**

 **Y YA CASI SE TERMINA LA TEMPORADA DE REBELS!, EL MIERCOLES SE ESTRENAN NUEVOS EPISODIO EN EUA, Y YO LOS VERE DESPUES,JEJEJJEJJEJE, Y DARTH MAUL, LO AMO, OJALA MUERA KANAN, NO ESPOR SER MALA, PERO SERIA GENIAL VER A EZRA ENFRENTAR ESO, JIJIJI, VIERON COMO EZRA AHORCABA A LA INQUISIDORA Y CONSEGUIA EL HOLOCRON, OH POR DIOS, YA QUIERO VER LOS EPISODIOS**

 **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE, Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	2. INTRODUCCIÓN PARTE 2

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFICIL SOLUCION

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 2: INTRODUCCION PARTE 2

 **3 COMENTARIOS Y 6 SEGUIDORES, ES UN BUEN COMIENZO...**

 **OLVIDENLO, YA VIERON EL ULTIMO EPISODIO DE LA TEMPORADA!?, AAAAAAAH! FUE EPICO, EL QUE NO LO HAYA VISTO ADVERTENCIA**

 **...**

 **NO TE ARRIESGUES**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TE LO ADVIETO**

 **...**

 **...**

 **COMO QUIERAS**

 **...**

 **AME, LO AME, NO PUDO TERMINAR MEJOR, KANAN CIEGO, MAUL ESCAPA EN UN CAZA DE UN INQUISIDOR, MAUL MATA A LOS INQUISIDORES, EZRA USA EL LADO OSCURO, Y SE QUEDA CON EL HOLOCRON, VADER SALE COJEANDO, AHSOKA SE VA POR UN TUNE, Y DESPUÉS EZRA ABRE EL HOLOCRON EL CUAL SOLO SE ABRE CON EL LADO OSCURO!,**

 **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **sabine wren 857: si, jejejeje, queria dar a entender que tan fuertes son, y lo proximo que leas te romperá el corazón**

 **ginny jarrus: _vas a llorar_**

 **chica sw: falta POCO PARA CIVIL WAR**

 _\- ¡pues yo tampoco estuve en un palacio, trabaje con criminales, robe muchas cosas, perdí a mi maestra, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que les había pasado a mis padres, yo estaba solo, así que si el imperio se llevó a tus padres y a tu amiga no es mi problema!-le grito más fuerte_

 _\- ¿¡tú crees que yo no pase por todo eso!?, ¡tenía 7 años!, antes de conocerlos trabaje con un caza recompensas, tú no sabes lo que es mi vida, no lo sabes, nunca lo supiste y nunca lo sabrás, así de simple!- le grito con voz enojada y rota_

 _-¡sigo diciendo que no es mi problema!-le grito aún más fuerte_

 _-¡así que mi vida no te importa, no te importa la salud de los demás, no te importa la justicia, no te importa nada, ¡yo nací en el día del imperio, en el día en que murieron los jedi, el día en que se creó el imperio, el día en que yo nací!, a ti no te importa nada, sabes que muchas veces me había intentado suicidar para terminar con todo el dolor que sentía, tu solo sufriste por menos de 1 año, yo sufrí por 8 largos y dolorosos años, sabes que odiaba mi vida, siempre me pregunte porque tuve que nacer, solo le causaba dolor a los demás, nunca podía ayudar, solo era dolor y sufrimiento, duraba semanas sin comer, el imperio me había atrapado un par de veces creyendo que sabía algo que les podía ayudar, ¡sabes cuantos droides de interrogación me lastimaron, tu sabes lo dolorosas que son esas cosas!, creo que no, logre escapar, así que si crees que no me puedo cuidar estas demasiado equivocado, he sobrevivido durante 8 años, no necesito que personas como tú me cuiden, yo incluso puedo unirme a los sith y ser del lado oscuro, tu no me puedes decir que hacer, tú no tienes control en mi vida!-le grito con la voz rota por la tristeza y las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos llenos de tristeza_

 _-¡Ezra solo intento protegerte!-le volvió a gritar_

 _-¡yo no necesito que me cuiden, porque creo que no me escuchaste lo cual es típico de ti, solo piensas en ti mismo y en tu pasado!-le contesto gritando furioso_

 _-¡eso no es cierto, yo puedo ayudar no como alguien que estoy viendo aquí, yo sé lo que es correcto para todos y se cómo ayudar, trato de enseñarte pero te resistes, así nunca llegaras a ayudar a los demás!-le grito tratando de herir los sentimientos del chico_

 _-¡yo sé que no puedo ayudar a los demás, he tenido demasiados problemas, siempre termino fracasando, quiero que las personas confíen en mí, ¡¿porque tú no puedes hacerlo?!, porque nadie puede hacerlo más que Rex y Moreena, ¿!porque nadie puede confiar en mí!?, nadie me entiende, solamente ellos 2, nadie más, a veces creo que hubiera sido más fácil para la galaxia entera que yo no haya existido, para qué demonios nací si no puedo hacer ni una sola cosa bien! - le grito con la voz rota por la tristeza que sentía-¡como tú dices, siempre que batallo me presionas y me obligas a hacerlo bien y más rápido, me exiges demasiado, pero tú no comprendes que batallo solo porque tengo miedo, miedo de todo, hay cosas que me pasaron y cuando entrenamos tocamos con ese tema el cual me desconcentra, sabes cuantas veces intente que alguien este orgulloso de mi después de mis padres, muchas, demasiadas como para poder contarlas, y sabes cuantas veces lo logre, ni siquiera una, así que si yo quiero ir con alguien del imperio o con un caza recompensas o quien sea tu no tendrías derecho a decirme si sí o no!-le grito enojado y con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos manchando sus mejillas con el agua salada_

 _-¡si, si lo tengo!-le grito_

 _-¡no, tu nunca me haces caso ni me escuchas!-le replico con la voz aún rota_

 _-¡y crees que es fácil enseñare a ti, nunca prestas atención, te quedas en tus pensamientos y no confías en mi como para decírmelos!-le toco replicar desahogándose con el niño_

 _-¡no presto atención porque me preocupan muchas cosas, como el entrenamiento por ejemplo, o el hecho de que si me van a abandonar, o que sienten de mí, si algún día voy a demostrarme que valgo algo o si me podrían cambiar por un par de blasters, yo sé perfectamente que soy el peor, que no valgo nada, que siempre causo decepción, que defraudo a todas las personas, y que no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mí mismo, no necesitan recordármelo, lo repaso más de 1000 veces al día, así que si se te hace más fácil mejor regrésenme a la ciudad capital y olvídense de mí, ya que nunca me volverían a ver porque muy posiblemente ya no sepa que hacer y acepte a quedarme como esclavo o matarme, así que si me quieres lejos de tu vida solo dímelo, ya que sería mucho más fácil para ambos!-le grito enojado pero llorando por el dolor que sentía_

 _-¿¡Ezra de que estas hablando!?-le gritó como si estuviera preguntándole y reclamándole al mismo tiempo_

 _-¡de que yo ni siquiera merezco vivir, que debería de estar muerto o lejos de las personas para ya no causar más problemas, sé que soy una carga para ti pero lo intento y siempre fracaso, que no merezco nada y que todo es por culpa mía, lo sé todo, solo intento enorgullecerte pero solo te causo pena, como ahora!-le gritó triste_

 _-¡no, eso no es verdad!-trato de convencerse a sí mismo por medio de gritos_

 _-¡si lo es, tú lo dijiste, yo no valgo nada, todos me lo han dicho y es cierto, entonces porque sigues batallando con migo si tú sabes que soy un caso perdido!-le grito con la voz llena de tristeza_

 _-¡Ezra vendrás conmigo y punto final!-le dijo tomándolo del brazo pero el niño se zafó_

 _-¡no, eres igual a todos los demás, solo piensas en ti mismo, tu no me puedes mandar, ahora te lo diré otra vez, déjame solo!-gritó tratando de terminar la conversación_

 _-¡Ezra tu serias una gran vergüenza como padawan en el templo jedi!-le grito harto de su comportamiento_

 _-¡ya lo sé, yo lo sé, pero tú también lo serias como maestro!-grito defendiéndose_

 _-¡no me hables de esa forma niño que al menos yo sé que mis padres están vivos, no como tú que ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que les paso después de que se los llevaron!-le grito_

 _-¡ya cállate!-le grito suplicante_

 _-¡no me reclames, eres solamente un patético niño que no tiene familia ni amigos, tus padres si fueron muy tontos al hablar en contra del imperio solo por un pequeño niño!-lo insulto_

 _-¡no te atrevas a hablar así de mis padres Kanan!-le ordeno enojado y triste_

 _-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡porque fueron solamente unas personas que arriesgaron todo por nada!-le pregunto retóricamente_

 _-¡Ellos lo hicieron por mí y por los demás!-trato de defenderlos_

 _-¡Pues parece que no funciono!- le replico_

 _-¡Ya cállate, deja de insultarlos!-le pidió gritando mientras lloraba_

 _-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayan cometido el grandísimo error de tener un hijo que terminaría siendo nada más que una pena que no puede luchar por nada ni nadie!-grito_

 _-¡Eres igual que el imperio, eres cruel, sin sentimientos ni piedad por las personas!-le dijo llorando y gritando_

 _-¡Los que son así eran tus padres, no entiendo cómo pudieron arriesgarlo todo por un mocoso que no sabe cómo obedecer órdenes de nadie más que de unos muertos que no sirvieron para nada en la vida, tú y tus padres hubieran hecho un bien si se hubieran ido con los ewoks para perderse y que nunca nadie los encontrara, tus padres fueron los que cometieron el error al querer cambiar algo que ni siquiera con los maestros jedis sobrevivientes ni toda la suerte de la galaxia podían hacer, ellos creían en una esperanza que ya estaba muerta desde que decidieron tenerte, tu realmente eres un gran error ya que no sirves para nada!-lo insulto a el_

 _Los segundos pasaron, el chico tenía una mirada triste y asustada que solamente se veía peor con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos más asustados que enojados, mientras que el jedi se calmaba pudo ver la expresión del niño y de inmediato supo que había cometido un grave error, su padawan era muy delicado en cuestión de sus padres, sabía que no se merecía escuchar todo eso, el tema de los clones había llegado a otro tema que los podían perjudicar el resto de la vida del chico, pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse, lo hecho ya estaba hecho, no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo ocurrido, ahora se había visto obligado ver la reacción de su padawan que era demasiado como para poder describirla_

 _-Ezra, yo no….-trato de decirle pero fue interrumpido_

 _-¡No, Aléjate de mí!-le grito con la voz quebrada_

 _-Ezra perdóname yo no debí de- trato de arreglar las cosas pero los sentimientos de Ezra ya estaban heridos y extremadamente fuertes_

 _-¡No, eres un monstruo, eres como el imperio!-le gritó llorando-¡¿sabes porque antes estuve tan distraído?!,! porque estaba pensando en que cosa sería un buen regalo para ti, por tu cumpleaños, por eso estaba distraído, había batallado para poder elegirlo, ya que yo no estaba seguro de lo que te gustaría, me preocupe por eso porque quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado, por haberte preocupado por mi después de que nadie más lo hizo en toda mi vida, porque después de unos largos 8 años al fin alguien confiaba en mí, porque tú has sido la mejor persona que he conocido, porque tú eres muy importante para mí, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de que te lo merezcas-le dijo llorando mientras sacaba un paquete más grande que sus manos y se lo daba al jedi_

 _El chico salió corriendo limpiándose las lágrimas y se encerró en su cabina dejando al jedi viendo el paquete y la nota que tenía atado a el que decía "espero que te guste maestro, ya que eres demasiado importante para mí, gracias por estar siempre conmigo", eso le rompió el corazón el jedi._

Desde ese día todo se había vuelto peor, eso todavía le dolía, ya que el chico quería darle algo especial después de todo y lo único que había hecho él fue insultarlo a él y sus padres, no se había atrevido a abrir el regalo porque no pudo con la mirada decepcionada del chico, él quería abrirlo cuando se lo mereciera o cuando se sintiera listo, ese día había llorado y se había entristecido y avergonzado por los gritos que le lanzo al niño, se habían escuchado en toda la nave y eso había alarmado a los demás, pensó que lo que al chico le podría estar pasando era que tal vez podría ser debido a que se acercaba el día del imperio en menos de 4 días o que seguía en estado de preocupación por su maestro, pero de eso no estaba seguro, el jedi había intentado hablar varias veces con Ezra, la primera fue después de esa pelea, pero el chico no había abierto la puerta por lo que Kanan se fue, era demasiado preocupante para él, y más por el hecho que pensaba que era su culpa porque cada vez que trataba de decirle algo sobre Rex terminaba gritándole y en la noche sentía perturbaciones, de hecho, Ezra casi no salía de su cuarto compartido, parecía que no quería estar con nadie, ya habían pasado casi 2 meses desde su último entrenamiento pues desde que lo sacaron de ese destructor estelar pasaba casi todo su tiempo dentro de esa habitación y solo salía muy pocas veces para comer algo o distraerse, pero parecía que estaba muy bien en la habitación puesto que casi no lo veían en los pasillos, mientras avanzaban los días trataba de hablar más con su padawan pero siempre terminaba con un "déjame solo", o "déjame en paz", o "no me molestes", lo cual siempre lo inquietaba al igual que a toda la tripulación, y, aunque sabían que no estaban solos en contra del imperio, sabían que eso no valía nada si Ezra no estaba con su maestro o con la tripulación luchando a su lado y siendo el chico carismático que siempre fue.

Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Ahsoka, Rex e incluso Chopper sabían que algo malo estaba pasando, algo extraño, habían notado la tensión en el aire, sospechaban algo, pero también tenían la sospecha de que se trataba de algo que pudo haber sido algún efecto de haber vivido en las calles durante 8 años, aunque la verdad, nunca había actuado así con ellos, posiblemente algo le molestaba, tal vez era el hecho de que el día del imperio ya casi llegaba, o de que sus padres seguían desaparecidos, sinceramente no lo sabían, y eso les preocupaba, bueno, quizás no a todos


	3. CAPITULO 3:VOCES

STAR WARS: REBELS

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 3: VOCES

 **HOLA A TODOS, HE VUELTO, DISCULPA POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO, PUES ESTUVE CON EXAMENES,Y ESTAMOS CON PROYECTOS, Y BLA BLA BLA, JEJEJEJE, PERO BUENO, VOY A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO, AHORA PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER UNA COSA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, CUANDO PASEN LA VOCES SIN EL ESCENARIO ADECUADO (ESO LO ENTENDERAN EN ESTE CAPITULO), ESTA SERA LA MANERA**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DEL GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **SE QUE ES CONFUSO, PERO QUERÍA DEJAR EN CLARO ESA PARTE**

 **sabine wren 857: Ahsoka esta viva**

 **Ginny jarrus: muajajajajaja**

 **chica sw: jajajajajaja, no le entendí a todo lo que dijeron en el episodio final, pero le entendía a la gran mayoría, así que, después me tendrás que ayudar**

La twi´lek estaba preocupada, desde esa vez que Kanan y Ezra habían tenido esa discusión, sabía que el jedi se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado, pues los gritos de ellos 2 se habían escuchado por toda la nave, todos lo habían escuchado, y todos sabían que el niño estaría muy afectado, pero realmente no creían que eso fuera a causar la situación actual, bueno, si sabía que el chico no podía soportar insultos sobre sus padres, aunque como técnicamente había vivido 8 años en la calle, probablemente era frio en esos momentos, pero cuando llego con ellos confió con su vida, por lo que debió de, suponiendo, haber sido los primeros en que el chico confiaba totalmente, por lo que pensó, que cuando Kanan había dicho eso, pues estallo y sintió que como todos lo habían traicionado ellos también lo harían, realmente estaba demasiada preocupada al igual que los demás, el padawan nunca había hablado de su vida en las calles, y cuando dijo eso sobre lo que tuvo que pasar, pues hizo que todos se asustaran y tuvieran una idea clara de cómo fue su vida después de que se llevaron a sus padres, ella pensó que el chico necesitaba algo de espacio solo y que se pasaría rápido, pero eso nunca llego, solo empeoro más.

Por alguna razón Hera Syndulla se sentía culpable del comportamiento anormal del muchacho, pues fue ella que los separo en primer lugar al padawan y al maestro, pues en seguida de haber sacado a Kanan de ese destructor estelar le dijo que se fuera a descansar y les ordeno a los demás que no lo molestaran, pues tenía que recuperarse, eso fue un grave error, obligar al estudiante estar lejos de su maestro cuando estaba realmente preocupado por él fue una gran equivocación, después de 2 semanas después el jedi ya pudo salir de su cabina, pero el chico actuaba sumamente extraño.

Zeb por otra parte, tenía más conocimiento sobre el chico que la tripulación, pues como el dormía en la misma habitación que el padawan obviamente tenía que saber un poco más acerca de su condición, y en definitiva no era bueno, siempre cuando llegaba y quería entrar tenía que tocar la puerta en un patrón que solo usaba para eso al mismo tiempo que le asegurara de que era él para que Ezra lo dejara pasar, Zeb sabía que la abría y la cerraba con la fuerza puesto que al entrar siempre lo encontraba en el mismo lugar en la misma posición y con la misma ropa naranja que usaba regularmente, el niño siempre estaba sobre su cama, sentado y recargado en la pared derecha del cuarto, con la vista perdida en la otra pared, no tenía las piernas estiradas, sino con las rodillas hasta su pecho al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se las rodeaba y apoyaba si barbilla sobre sus extremidades, había intentado hablar con él en múltiples ocasiones y siempre recibía como respuesta un "déjame en paz" o un "no me molestes", la verdad era que desde que rescataron a Kanan ya no lo veía dormir, ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no era porque el chico se moviera, era porque le daba una profunda pena y lastima ver a su hermano pequeño así, cuando el lasat se dormía Ezra seguía despierto, cuando me despertaba en las noches por no poder dormir el chico estaba despierto, y cuando un ruido lo despertaba Ezra no estaba dormido pero tampoco estaba ahí, solamente un par de veces salió buscarlo, en la primera ocasión estaban estacionados en un planeta helado por lo que lo encontró arriba del fantasma viendo el paisaje, y la segunda vez fue cuando estaban en el espacio lo encontró en la nariz del artillero viendo las estrellas o el híper espacio, ya si estaba en algún otro lugar siempre admiraba algo, pero ninguna de las veces molesto al padawan, pues parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia del lasat al estar sumido en sus pensamientos además de que en la noche era cuando salía libremente, antes cuando lo veía fuera de los pasillos siempre le daba la impresión de que estaba cansado y débil, pues parecía que no había dormido durante días, algunas veces semanas, ahora no lo podía voltear a mirar, el chico no le decía nada pero el lasat no quería ver su triste mirada apagada, Garrazab Orrelios estaba sumamente preocupado por él, pues aunque nunca lo admitiría, él lo quería mucho.

A diferencia de cierta persona…

POV Esdras:

Como últimamente en las semanas anteriores, estoy en mi habitación compartida en la misma posición de siempre, con las mismas preguntas y pensamientos, era de día pues Zeb aún no llegaba.

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?, no puedo decirle a los demás, no puedo mostrarles como estoy, no puedo terminar con mi dolor, ¿no puedo hacer absolutamente nada?, ¡¿nada para detener todo esto?!, estoy desesperado, no sé qué hacer, ya no quiero dormir porque cada vez que cierro los ojos despierto en ese celda y mi dolor se multiplica, estoy totalmente agotado y cansado, no quiero comer, no puedo comer, no tengo la menor idea de porque, no tengo hambre, no sé cómo me veo, no quiero que los demás me miren, me da vergüenza no poder hablarles, no he podido responderles más que 2 frases durante las últimas semanas, me siento terrible al no poder responderles cómo se merecen cuando trataban de hablarme, me duele no poder entrenar con Kanan, no poder estar con Hera, y no poder hacer bromas con Zeb y Chopper, no poder hablar con Ahsoka sobre mis preocupaciones y no poder estar en compañía de Rex, pues si escogería hablar con alguien sobre esto se lo diría a Ahsoka o a Rex, lo peor es que no los puedo ver pero puedo imaginar sus rostros, sentir sus principales emociones, y es una tortura más que el imperio no puede hacer, me deprime estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ellos, pero, el sufrimiento es peor al acordare que Sabine no ha intentado hablar conmigo, parece que no lo ha notado, seguramente está contenta de que ya no la he molestado, ojala pudiera ver sus coloridas expresiones artísticas, sé que hay una en esta habitación, pero… me deprime aún más pues me recuerda a ella y sé que el Ezra que está ahí no es el que soy ahora.

 ** _"es tan doloroso el amar de verdad, ¿no es así padawan?"_** pude escuchar la voz del gran inquisidor interrumpir mis pensamientos

Salí de mi trance y rápidamente inspeccione el lugar en donde estaba, que posiblemente era en esa estúpida celda, pero al mirar vi que seguía en mi habitación, arriba de la cama

 ** _"Especialmente cuando la otra persona aprecia de tu ausencia"_** escuche de nuevo al inquisidor

Esto es raro, escucho la voz del inquisidor pero…no estoy en la celda

 _ **"P** obre chico tonto, no entiende nada **"**_ esta vez fue la voz de Vader

Fue entonces cuando todo dio clik en mi cabeza, y rápidamente entre en pánico

—No no no no no no no, esto no puede estar pasándome ahora— dije en voz baja mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado al otro, casi fue un susurro preocupado, esto estaba empeorando realmente rápido

 _" **Miren al niño, quiere llorar** "_ esta vez fue la séptima hermana con una voz feliz y sarcástica

 _"Que te pasa padawan"_ ahora se había unido el quinto hermano

 _"¿a caso tienes miedo?"_ esa voz era nueva, nunca antes la había escuchado, pero parecía distorsionada con algún casco o algo así

—¡No, déjenme en paz!— dije en preocupación

Me empecé a desesperar y me agarre la cabeza con las manos mientras trataba de empujarlos de mí, pero no sirvió de nada, ahora podían hablarme cuando quisieran, en donde fuera, y como quisieran conmigo, simplemente genial


	4. CAPITULO 4: OH NO

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 4: _OH NO_

 **HOLA AMIGOS, TENIA LA INTENCIÓN DE PUBLICAR EL DOMINGO, PERO NO TENIA INTERNET, LUEGO, AYER SI TUVE, PERO SE ME OLVIDO, Y AHORA TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE,**

 **Y...**

 **GAME OF THRONES ES GENIAL, ACUÉRDENSE DE LA** **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 **Y QUISIERA RECOMENDAR UN FIC SUPER MEGA GENIAL, SE LLAMA LIGHT IN THE DARK**

 **Y OTRO QUE SE LLAMA KANAN THE COWBOY,**

 **AMBOS ESTAN SUPER PADRES**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DEL GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUI PARA QUE SE FIJEN SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **sabine wren 857: Ahsoka esta viva**

 **Ginny jarrus: muajajajajaja**

 **chica sw: jajajajajaja, no le entendí a todo lo que dijeron en el episodio final, pero le entendía a la gran mayoría, así que, después me tendrás que ayudar**

Me empecé a desesperar y me agarre la cabeza con las manos mientras trataba de empujarlos de mí, pero no sirvió de nada, ahora podían hablarme cuando quisieran, en donde fuera, y como quisieran conmigo, simplemente genial...

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas mareándome un poco haciendo que perdiera el foco y la concentración, no podía pensar con claridad, el dolor que ya tenía aumentó por lo que tuve que reprimir un grito, poco a poco mi mente volvió a la normalidad y mis ojos se empezaron a abrir para tratar de orientarme, al principio todo se puso borroso pero conforme se definía mi vista pude sentir como mi corazón aceleraba su pulso al empezar a conectar las partes que mi visión veía, cuando se aclaró por completo mi ira y preocupación creció, estaba de vuelta en la celda, me encontraba de gatas en el suelo respirando pesadamente, volví a caer dormido, bueno, más bien, alguien me hizo dormir

 _Como odio cuando pasa esto, siempre termina en una jaqueca_

Intente moverme pero me di cuenta que mis manos fueron nuevamente encadenadas a la pared de mi izquierda con brazaletes unidos a unas cadenas, obviamente, quiero decir, ¿porque más estarían unidas?, ¿tela?, ¿plástico?, ¿algodón?, como sea, escuche pasos, venían de afuera y eran ligeros y casi sigilosos, en ese momento supe quién era, y en un par de segundos la puerta se abrió revelando que tenía razón, la séptima hermana

 _Cuanto la detesto_

Entro con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer le gustaba lo que había pensado, pues creo que mi rostro dijo lo mismo que mi pensamiento, además, sabía perfectamente que cada vez tenia trucos nuevos, mis nervios aumentaban mientras ella avanzaba, mientras más se acercaba más me impulsaba con las manos y los pies hacia la pared, el miedo se empezó a apoderar de mí, empecé a respirar mucho más rápido y pesado, cada vez que la inquisidora daba un paso más cerca de mí mi preocupación aumentaba, y de ahí mis problemas respiratorios empeoraban, mi espalda choco contra la fría pared de metal enviándome escalofríos en mi columna vertebral, en un par de pasos la séptima hermana estaba enfrente de mí, sus ojos irradiaban locura, maldad y placer, simplemente aumentaba mi tensión en los músculos, me puse rígido cuando se puso de cuclillas (cunclillas para que se entienda), no me moví en lo absoluto mientras acercaba su mano a mi cara, comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, mi mejilla izquierda para ser especifico

—Ay, que niño más bonito tenemos otra vez aquí con nosotros, ¿disfrutaste de tu última estancia? — me dijo de una forma seductora y con un toque de sarcasmo que no me hacía sentir de lo más cómodo

—No lo sé, tú dímelo, o mejor dicho, que el quinto hermano te lo diga, a ver si eso te hace feliz— le conteste algo enojado y sarcástico ignorando mi miedo y dolor

Ella soltó una carcajada por mi comentario al mismo tiempo que encajaba sus uñas en mi mejilla espantándome por el movimiento repentino, el cual debió de sonar realmente torpe

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no creo que estés en condiciones de retarme guapo— me dijo en un tono seductor mientras envolvía su dedo índice en un mechón de mi cabello azulado

 _Me daba escalofríos cada vez que decía algo como eso, siempre tengo la fea sensación de que me va a hacer algo más_

Al parecer noto mi expresión y se volvió a echar a reír, supuse que mi rostro en ese momento se veía tan patético y asustado, pero seguí sin moverme con los ojos como platos por el terror, pues aunque intentara ser valiente o fingir mi regular tono sarcástico y mi tono burlón, sabía que no funcionaría con ella… ¿A qué punto quería llegar?, ah, cierto, aclaraba que estoy perdido. La inquisidora dejo de tocarme y se levantó, su casco volvió a cubrir su cara, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa que estaba del lado izquierdo de la puerta en donde tenían todos sus "juguetes", me quede ahí sentado viendo mientras mi pulso aumentaba su ritmo y mi temor crecía, mis ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo mientras la miraba tomar su arma favorita, un látigo que estaba manchado de mi propia sangre, una vez que lo tomo volvió hacia mí, la mire horrorizado mientras se quedó viendo esperando algún tipo de súplica de parte de mí para que no me hiciera daño, pero al ver que me quedaba ahí sentado notoriamente se molestó por lo que de repente extendió su mano y fui lanzado hacia adelante, caí de boca golpeándome la nariz y haciendo sonar las cadenas, como continuaban detrás de la pared se podían extender, por así decirlo, hasta 2 metros después de cruzarla, cuando iba a tratar de levantarme sentí un gran dolor en mi espalda seguido de un horrible ardor y un sordo sonido en el aire, reprimí el grito que tenía en la garganta por el dolor repentino, trate de tomar aire en su lugar, me puse de gatas y la séptima hermana empezó a azotar una y otra vez su arma favorita sobre mi cuerpo, logrando traspasar las vendas de mi abdomen, brazos y pecho al mismo tiempo que mi pantalón marrón, el látigo era largo y hacia mis heridas más grandes, si de por sí ya tenía las vendas manchadas con sangre ahora debí de suponer que estarían rojas, la cuerda de piel del arma al enredarse le daba a mi rostro y cuando le era divertido le golpeaba a mis pies descalzos, pero eso no me importaba realmente, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para esas cosas, lo que tenía toda mi concentración y atención era el dolor, los gritos y los gemidos, cada vez que golpeaba en mi piel el ardor era mayor, así, dándome la tentación de gritar por mi sufrimiento, lagrimas salía de mis ojos y caían en el suelo al intentar contener el ruido que mi garganta quería liberar, no podía correr el riesgo, el sonido que producía el látigo al romper la barrera del sonido en el aire y la risa de la inquisidora llenaban mis oídos, me empezó a doler la mandíbula por estar presionando mis dientes con mis dientes, los ojos os tenia cerrados y mis brazos querían dejar de sostener el peso de mi cuerpo, pero esto para que, no me ha preguntado absolutamente nada durante todo este momento, ¿será que solo lo hace por placer a verme sufrir?, no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo, pues no sería la primera vez, en ese momento, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos se detuvo, abrí los ojos, empecé a jadear para tratar de conseguir oxígeno y calmarme del dolor, se hincó delante de mí, me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo voltear a verla, comencé a temblar en ese momento

—Dime niño, ¿conoces por casualidad a esta persona? — me dijo mostrándome una foto de una chica, de cabello rojo, usaba una máscara de metal que tenía patrones rojos y azules, su ropa era negra, combinaba con los patrones de la máscara los de la ropa, y tenía unas hombreras, rodilleras y espinilleras negras

 _A esta persona le debe de gustar mucho la oscuridad_

No la reconocí, no podía ver su rostro, pero si su piel pálida, aunque no me era nada familiar

—No, no se quien sea, ¿porque debería de conocerla? — le dije algo confundido y enojado

—no lo sé, ni siquiera vive en Lothal, ella está en Alderan, pero, me dieron la orden de preguntar— me contesto con una sonrisa macabra

Entonces me vino a la mente un nombre

 _Moreena_

Si la conocía, sabía quién era, sabia su nombre y el de sus padres, técnicamente sabía todo sobre ella, pero no iba a hablar, ni aunque me abrieran y me sacaran mis órganos mientras estaba consciente

La séptima hermana noto que mi rostro empezaba a reflejar ira, fue cuando encajo sus garras en mi barbilla

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? — me dijo provocativamente mientras su presión de la mano aumentaba

—No, ya te dije que no sé quién sea— le dije molesto, pero obviamente con mi dolor presente aunque creo que salió más como un susurro

—¿y ella? — saco otra foto

En ella había otra chica, no podía ver su ropa, pues solo estaba de los hombros hacia arriba, pero tenía el cabello de un tono naranja largo y desgreñado, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde, su piel era de un tono bronceado, y tenía pecas por su rostro de un color ligeramente más oscuro, nunca la había visto en mi vida, pero, tengo que admitir que era muy linda

 _¿En qué estoy pensando?_

Me quede viéndola un rato más hasta que la inquisidora presiono más fuerte mi rostro, sentí un hijo de sangre que recorría mi barbilla, enfurecí y aumento por el dolor pulsante que tenía mi cuerpo

—¡¿tengo cara de identificador o qué?!, ¡ya te dije que no las conozco, así que deja de preguntarme y mostrarme personas porque nunca los vi en mi maldita vida! — le grite, las palabras habían salido antes de que supiera lo que pasaba, y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde

 _Oh no_

—Muchacho insolente— me dijo furiosa

Me soltó la barbilla pero tomo mi cabello y me azoto la cabeza contra el suelo


	5. CAPITULO 5: ¡LEVÁNTATE MALDITO!

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 5: ¡LEVÁNTATE MALDITO!

 **HOLA MIS AGENTES REBELDES, CABALLEROS DE INVERNALIA, SUPER HÉROES DE LA LEGIÓN...**

 **SI, SIGO VIVA, PERDON POR EL RETRASO, PERO PASARON MUCHAS COSAS Y NO TUVE TIEMPO, SE QUE ESTE PUEDE SER MÁS NOTA DE AUTOR QUE CAPITULO PERO EL PROXIMO LES PROMETO QUE SERA MÁS LARGO, LO JURO, AHOORA, SI QUIEREN SABER LO QUE PIENSO, MIS PROBLEMAS, LO QUE ME MOLESTA O PREOCUPA, VOY A DESAHOGARME AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE SI QUIERES CON0CER UN POCO MÁS DE MI PUEDES LEER, Y SI SOLO TE IMPORTA LA HISTORIA, NO TE DETENDRE**

 **SI, ME VOLVI A OBSECIONAR, O A ALOCAR CON LEGION DE SUPER HEROES, EN SERIO, ESTA GENIAL, ME HABIA OLVIDADO LA SENSACIÓN, COMO, SEA**

 **YA SABEN COMO ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA, PROYECTOS, PROYECTOS Y MAS PROYECTOS**

 **SUSEDE QUE ESTABAMOS EN EL CINE VIENDO LA DE X-MEN APOCALIPSIS, (LA CUAL ESTA MUY PADRE), Y MI HERMANO SE LA PASO LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO HABLANDO!**

 **OSEA, ESTÁBAMOS RODEADOS DE PERSONAS, Y ME DESESPERO, LE DIJE QUE SE CALLARA, Y MIS PADRES SE MOLESTARON, ES UNA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO ME GUSTA ESTAR A UN LADO DE MI HERMANO,**

 **LUEGO, LA OTRA SEMANA , MI HERMANO QUERÍA ENTRAR A BASQUETBALL, LE DIJO A MI PAPÁ DURANTE EL CAMINO AL COCHE, Y YO ME ADELANTE, ME ENOJE, YA QUE, NO SE SI USTEDES SEPAN, YO ANTES IBA AL BASQUETBALL, ENTRENABA 2 HORAS DIARIAS DESPUÉS DE 1 HORA DE NATACIÓN, Y ESTABA EN 2 EQUIPOS, EL DE MI ESCUELA, (QUE FUIMOS A JUGAR A OTRA CIUDAD), Y MI EQUIPO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO... BUENO, ME ENOJA, ME ENTRISTECE Y ME APENA ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DEL DEPORTE PORQUE POR ENTRAR A LA SECUNDARIA NO PUEDO IR A ENTRENAR, Y ME HE VUELTO MUY DÉBIL, EN SERIO, SE ME HA OLVIDADO LA MAYOR PARTE QUE YA DOMINABA, ME ENTRISTECE MUCHO, PORQUE SÉ QUE NO PODRE VOLVER A ENTRENAR...**

 **T-T**

 **MI HERMANO QUIERE IR A DONDE ESTA SU AMIGO, EN OTRO LUGAR, OSEA AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD, Y ME PREGUNTO, Y YO OBVIAMENTE LE DIJE QUE NO, SIMPLEMENTE NO VOY A ENTRAR A OTRO EQUIPO QUE NO SEA EL MIO**

 **EN SERIO, YA HE PASADO NOCHES EN DONDE VEO MIS FOTOS CUANDO JUGABA Y VEO MIS CAMISETAS DEL EQUIPO Y ME PONGO A LLORAR, PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO TENGO TIEMPO, HE DEJADO DE HACER MUCHAS COSAS, PERO QUISIERA REGRESAR A BASQUET, ESTOY LLORANDO AHORA**

 **LUEGO, RESULTA QUE NO PUEDO DECIR GROSERÍAS, NI MALDITA SEA NI NADA, ME ENOJA YA QUE MIS PADRES SI LAS DICEN, Y LUEGO ME DICEN LA EXCUSA DE "NO QUIERO QUE SEAS COMO LAS ENVIDIOSAS NIÑAS DE LA ESCUELA" Y QUIEN SABE QUE MÁS, PERO ELLOS SI LAS DICEN!, ENTONCES QUE EJEMPLO ME DAN?, POR LO QUE ESPEEREN UNAS PALABRAS GROSERAS EN ESTE FIC, TENGO QUE PONERLAS**

 **LUEGO OTRO DÍA ESTUVE TODA MALHUMORADA, ME LEVANTE ASÍ, Y COMO SIEMPRE, UNA COMPAÑERA LO PUSO PEOR, ME DA IGUAL, PERO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (PERO ODIO QUE LAS DEMÁS AGARREN MIS COSAS, O VEAN MI CELULAR SIN PERMISO)**

 **AL MENOS MI AMIGO ME ANIMO, PORQUE ESTABA TODA MOLESTA CON LAS DEMÁS, HAY DÍAS ASÍ, TE LEVANTAS TODA FUCHI, JEJEJEJEJEJE**

 **BUENO, DESPUÉS, TENGO UNA AMIGA, QUE REALMENTE ES MI MEJOR AMIGA, (MÁS TARDE SABRÁN SU NOMBRE), Y BUENO, ELLA DIBUJA GENIAL, Y NO VOY A NEGAR QUE SOY CELOSA... SOLO UN POCO, JEJEJEJEJE, BUENO, ELLA Y YO DIBUJAMOS Igual, (eso creo), PERO, TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE ME SIENTO MAL PORQUE AVANCES SIENTO QUE ELLA ES MEJOR QUE YO EN DIBUJAR Y CANTAR, Y PUES, ESO ME MOLESTA, SE QUE NO DEBERÍA DE ESTARLOS ATORMENTANDO CON MIS PROBLEMAS, PERO COMO NO ME DEJAN DECIR GROSERÍAS, Y MIS PADRES NUNCA LEERÁN MIS HISTORIAS, PUES, ENTONCES MEJOR ME DESAHOGO AQUÍ PARA NO HERIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE NADIE**

 **Y... PUES, MI AMIGO QUE ME ANIMO, SUFRIO UNA PERDIDA, Y PUES FUE MUY REPENTINO, NO VOY A DECIR NOMBRES, NI QUIEN FUE, NI QUE ERA SUYO, PERO, AY, QUE TRISTE, DE HECHO AYER FUI A LA MISA, Y LLORE COMO TODO FAMILIAR Y AMIGO**

 **AHORA, NO QUIERO ENTRETENERLOS MÁS, SOLO QUERÍA DESAHOGARME,**

 **Y..., MAÑANA TENGO EXAMEN, OTRO...**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DEL GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUI PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Wren Sabine 857:**

 **Ginny jarrus:** **siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

 **chica sw: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

 **EMPECEMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

—Muchacho insolente— me dijo furiosa

Me soltó la barbilla pero tomo mi cabello y me azoto la cabeza contra el suelo

Gemí de dolor, mi sufrimiento se había retomado, no pude volver a levantarme y quede boca abajo en el piso de metal, ella se volvió a levantar y comenzó a azotar el látigo en mi cuerpo herido, sus golpes fueron mucho peores por lo que use toda mi concentración en no hacer ningún ruido, pero falle miserablemente, algunos gemidos y gruñidos escaparon de mi boca, incluso un par de pequeños gritos, solamente podía orar en ese momento, orar y rezar a la fuerza o a algún otro ser poderoso para que los demás no escucharan los ruidos que hacía

 _Odio mi vida_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se detuvo, pero fue un alivio pues ya no tendría más causas de dolor de las que ya tenía, pero lo remplazo un ardor como de los 7 infiernos, y obviamente empecé a sisear por la sensación, me distraje de lo que pudo haber estado haciendo la inquisidora mientras estaba acostado de lado viendo hacia la pared derecha de la celda (viendo de adentro hacia afuera claro está), con mis ojos azules cerrados, y mi respiración lenta y profunda, tenía las manos enfrente de mí, y estaba totalmente quieto, a no ser por mi respiración, y mis estremecimientos constantes por el dolor, cualquier persona pensaría que estaba muerto. La sangre corría de mi boca, manchando mi barbilla y el suelo debajo, podía sentir como se habían abierto las heridas de la vez pasada manchando mi ropa de un rojo oscuro, no supe en que momento me había quitado las esposas, pero si sabía que ya no las tenía, casi no pude escuchar los pasos de la séptima hermana por mis respiraciones y mi incomodidad ante el sudor que ahora cubría mi piel, volví a empezar a temblar, sentí el frio del metal contra mi piel causando otro escalofrío que recorrió mi columna vertebral, las vibraciones en el suelo me decían que la hembra estaba rodeándome para llegar del otro lado de mí, ósea, hacia donde tenía la cabeza, tome las fuerzas suficientes para levantar mis pesados parpados y me encontré mirándola, mirando sus ojos amarillos… esa señora estaba loca, se notaba muy fácilmente en ellos, volvió a tomarme del cuero cabelludo y me levanto para poder tener una vista más completa de mi expresión, sonrío, encajo sus uñas en mi piel extrayendo sangre, gemí mientras mi ira aumentaba

—Pequeño padawan, se nota que eres fuerte y valiente, y tienes coraje, pero eso no te servirá de nada, ¿entiendes?— me dijo mientras enterraba sus garras más profundo, causándome más dolor

—¡Aaaagh!, ¡Cállate! — le dije con la voz levantada

No se enojó, sino más bien sonrió aún más, eso no era nada bueno

—Eres tan simpático cuando te enojas— dijo fingiendo un tono de ternura

Arrastro hacia arriba sus uñas por mi mejilla izquierda, casi pasando sobre mi ojo, sentí como mi piel se abrió al paso de sus garras, y el líquido rojo empezó a salir de ellas, como en cualquier herida de la cabeza, o el cuerpo, se levantó y pude ver que en su cinturón llevaba algo que brillaba, muy posiblemente la hoja de una daga o cuchillo…

—Levántate y pelea Bridger a ver qué fue lo que te enseñaron tus padres antes de morir por su ingenuidad— me dijo en un tono agresivo

— ¡No es cierto!— grite enojado mientras la miraba — ¡Ellos no están muertos!— le repetí negándome a creerlo

—Niño tú sabes tanto como yo que ya no están, te lo hemos dicho millones de veces pero sigues sin afrontar la dura realidad en la cual vives— me contesto

Estuve tan enojado y concentrado en ella que no vi su pierna dirigiéndose hacia mí, sentí un duro golpe en el estómago sacándome un grito ahogado, el dolor aumento en todas partes de mi cuerpo y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras sostenía mi abdomen

— ¡Que no lo están! — grite realmente furioso

Volvió a patearme y me sostuve más fuerte mientras me retorcía y trataba de tomar aliento, empecé a toser salpicando sangre en el suelo

—Si en verdad lo creyeras te levantarías y pelearías por ellos — me contesto

Tenía razón, si en verdad los quería tenía que luchar por ellos, trate de levantarme pero caí miserablemente lo cual le hizo reír a la señora del casco

—Ves, estas tan débil y eres tan patético que no te puedes siquiera levantar— dijo riéndose

Volví a seguir intentando

 _¡Levántate maldito!, que débil me he vuelto, demonios, ¡Vamos, Ezra de kriffin, arriba!_

Me puse de gatas con dolor pulsante en mis extremidades, hice gruñidos como cualquier persona en agonía, me levante demasiado rápido y todo dio vueltas, se acercaba y se alejaba, empecé a tropezar hacia atrás en un dolor cada vez mayor, ¿Conocen esa sensación cuando todo te da vueltas y sientes todo mal, que te vas a caer en cualquier momento, o que ves algo más cerca y realmente está más lejos?, bueno, yo tenía la misma sensación… Choque con la pared, logre apoyarme mientras la sensación de ardor se apoderaba de mis manos, volví a gruñir y cerré los ojos esperando a que mi visión se aclarara, no pude esperar del todo porque escuche pasos que se acercaban, por lo que mis instintos obligaron a mis ojos a abrirse justo a tiempo para ver un cuchillo volar hacia mi cara, salte, salte fuera del alcance de esa cosa y caí en el suelo, tuve que darme una péqueña maroma para disminuir el impacto, termine de cuclillas, mi respiración ahora estaba más acelerada, la inquisidora se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acercar, sus movimientos eran como una danza bien coreografiada comparados con mis patéticos intentos de esquivación, sus golpes parecían armas de fuego al estrellarse contra mi abdomen, rostro o espalda, mientras que los míos estaban nulos, y sus palabras parecían veneno al salir de su boca e insultarme

—Eres tan torpe como tus padres—oh, ese había sido el comentario que vació el agua del baso

 _Porque no me he defendido, lo único era no decirle a nadie, así que ¿por qué no ataco?_

Forme un puño con la mano derecha y tome vuelo, el golpe dio directamente en su estomago, después, con mis 2 manos juntas le golpeé de arriba hacia abajo en la barbilla, tirándola hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y puedo imaginar que mis ojos brillaron un poco, pero después me invadió el miedo y mi rostro palideció más, si aun eso era posible


	6. CAPITULO 6:NO SOY ESTUPIDO

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 6: NO SOY ESTUPIDO

 **HOLA AMIGOS MÍOS, COMO TAN!?, YO MUY BIEN PORQUE YA HE TERMINADO EXÁMENES Y EN LA ESCUELA YA NO HACEMOS NADA, MÁS QUE VER PELÍCULAS, PLATICAR Y DINÁMICAS, SOLO ME LEVANTO PARA IR A VER A MIS AMIGOS, JEJEJEJEJEJEJE, Y... YA ME QUITARON LA FERULA!, YEI, YA ESTOY EMPEZANDO A CAMINAR, PUES TENIA UN ESGUINCE DE GRADO 2**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DEL GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUI PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Darquesse Wren 857: kriffin:mierda**

 **Ginny jarrus: T-T te quiero**

 **chica sw: disfruta el capitulo**

 **EMPECEMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y puedo imaginar que mis ojos brillaron un poco, pero después me invadió el miedo y mi rostro palideció más, si aun eso era posible

Ella estaba de gatas, podía ver como respiraba rápido y profundo, por lo que también min respiración aumento, empecé a retroceder poco a poco olvidando por completo mi dolor, preocupado por el que tendría después

Mis nervios aumentaron cuando se empezó a reír, a reír de una manera…que se parecería más bien la risa del que llaman joker o guasón, mi sangre se congelo, yo me congele en mi lugar, vi cómo se levantó mientras la tención de mis músculos rogaban por moverse, empezó a caminar hacia mí con una risa tan grande, que simulaba al que ustedes conocen como Jeff the killer, sus pupilas se habían hecho más pequeñas de lo habitual, y con la fuerza atrajo a su látigo y un cuchillo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo fui empujado hacia la pared de atrás con tanta fuerza que me saco el aire de los pulmones, trate de respirar de nuevo pero una mano fue puesta en mi cuello estrellando mi cabeza contra la pared, al abrir mis ojos vi los ojos furiosos de la inquisidora

Ah, cierto… por eso, por eso no me defendía

—¡Qué bueno que tus padres están muertos para no ver lo patético que eres mocoso! — me dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y sus ojos iluminados por la locura

Sí, lo sé,

—Ahora, espero que estés preparado para sufrir de verdad, lo que te ha pasado, parecerá un calentamiento comparado a esto— sonrió

Y…yo entre en pánico, pero solo duro uno segundo, porque después me invadió otra sensación, el miedo, el miedo al escuchar unos golpes y una voz que me parecía tan familiar y dolorosa llamando mi nombre

Kanan…

Pude sentir en ese preciso momento que empecé a desaparecer de la celda, pude ver como la inquisidora, justo en el momento antes de salir de ahí, me puso algo en la muñeca derecha, no pude ver bien que era pues cuando desperté en mi habitación no tenía nada, trate de levantarme de la cama lo más silencioso posible, pero fue dolorosamente tortuoso, con cada paso que daba sentía que me iba a caer al suelo, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta y a decir mi nombre, para ser precisos Kanan era el que me llamaba, tenía que llegar a la puerta para poder escuchar bien, cojeando llegue a la puerta en silencio y trate de agudizar el oído e ignorar el zumbido constante ,producido por los golpes, que sentía palpitando dentro de mi oreja…

—Hola, Ezra, te encuentras bien, estas ahí— escuche la voz de mi… de mi maestro, podía notar la preocupación en su voz al otro lado de la puerta

Que preguntas más estúpidas: ¡¿Dónde más podría estar sino en el mismo lugar de las últimas semanas, y como podría estar si estoy encerrándome a mí mismo en un pequeño cuarto sin salir ni siquiera para comer?!

Claro que no estaba bien, lo sabía perfectamente, y me sentía aun pero por no poder contestar, puse mi mano izquierda sobre la fría superficie de la puerta esperando estar más cerca de él, más cerca de la persona que había querido tanto, antes de todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido, si, sé que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero… es reconfortante saber que le importe a alguien, trataba de estar más cerca de su calor, de su presencia, mientras mis lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos por estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos

—¿Ezra?, ¿estas dormido? — me pregunto mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración

No respondí

—Niño, mira, solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿podrías dejarme pasar, solo esta vez?— escuche que dijo triste, casi como si me lo estuviera rogando, no podía creer eso, no merezco su atención, ni la suya, ni la mía propia, simplemente no podía entender porque lo seguía intentando

Se me formo un nudo en la garganta y mi visión se tornó borrosa, sentí que un líquido manchaba mis mejillas hasta llegar a la barbilla y el cuello, me había olvidado que estaba llorando, mis hombros subían y bajaban bruscamente por mi respiración descontrolada, pero como no hacia ruido no creo que lo haya escuchado, mi rostro formo un mueca de tristeza y dolor mientras que mis cejas se levantaban conforme Kana… el jedi seguía hablando

Ya no puedo ni siquiera mencionar su nombre

Seguí sin responder

—Creo que está dormido— escuche su susurro casi inaudible— ¡Hey chico!, tendremos una misión y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, si estas interesado estaremos en la sala de mando de la nave de comando en 15, y quien sabe, te podría hacer bien el aire fresco— dijo como si no hubiera dicho todo lo anterior

Claro, ¿Cómo me pudo decir todo eso de forma de ruego después de todos los comentarios y ofensas que me dijo durante nuestras discusiones?… De hecho, una razón por la cual no salía es porque temo que al estar enfrente de él me vaya a expulsar de la nave, o a abandonar, siempre que salgo estoy con ese pendiente, pero sería mejor para todos que me sacaran, así no los pongo en peligro y ellos no tienen que lidiar conmigo, una rápida y fácil solución

Escuche como lentamente se fue el jedi dejándome en mis confusos pensamientos: ¿Debería de ir?, ¿Me sacaran una vez fuera de la habitación?, ¿Sería mejor para ellos que me quedara?, ¿Por qué me dice esto si soy un estorbo... si soy un error?, ¿Por qué de todas las personas de Lothal tenían que encontrarme a mí?, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa última pregunta con la misión?...

Y así siguieron los pensamientos cuerdos y los que no lo estaban, parecía un completo loco, y creo que lo estaba, después de un minuto decidí que iba a hacer, me seque las lágrimas de las mejillas y ojos, después mire el vendaje que envolvía mi abdomen, como supuse, estaba rojo, en cuanto subí y me senté en mi cama mi dolor en los pies disminuyo, me quite los broches que sostenían la venda y empecé a desenvolverla, claro que el dolor de las otras heridas no ayudaba en lo absoluto, cuando me las quite pude ver como las heridas se habían vuelto a abrir, acerque mi mochila y de ahí saque 2 espejos, los coloqué de tal manera que me permitiera ver los cortes de mi espalda y hombros, hice una mueca y trate de no llorar, no sabía porque lloraba, posiblemente porque tendría que fingir más, porque me dolía mantener los brazos levantados para poder ver, o porque simplemente me odiaba, como sea, con la mano izquierda levante los espejos usando la fuerza para mantenerlos en su lugar, y con la derecha saque un kit de primeros auxilios, lo abrí y agarre la botella de alcohol y el paquete de algodón al igual que un rollo de papel, baje los espejos y los coloque al lado de los broches, después tomé la botella, la destape y moje un algodón con el líquido, tome una respiración profunda y me prepare para el dolor, al igual que para controlar mi rastro en la fuerza

Esto va a arder peor que el acido

Empecé a limpiar las heridas más profundas de mi abdomen mientras el dolor se triplico y comencé a llorar, después de terminar con las más graves seguí con las menores y medias, una vez limpias todas las heridas de la espalda, abdomen, pecho, hombros brazos, del cuello y el rostro, tome una botella de agua que tenía dentro de mi mochila y una toalla de manos, me puse un poco de agua en las manos y comencé a enjuagarme la sangre seca del cuerpo, me ponía más agua en las áreas que lo necesitaran y con la toalla comencé a secarme, cuando termine la toalla se puso más roja

Y pensar que antes era blanca

Del kit saque un recipiente que tenía una crema para ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas y evitar que se infecten al igual que una aguja e hilo, tome la aguja y el hilo, empecé a coser la herida profunda que atravesaba mi estómago, ¿Qué?, ¿creyeron que no sabía cómo hacerlo?, se varias cosas sobre la medicina básica y la de emergencia, soy un maldito no un estúpido, una vez terminado le seguí la de mi brazo derecho y después a la profunda que atravesaba mi espalda y el pecho, si, iba desde mi espalda baja, subía hasta mi hombro izquierdo y terminaba unos centímetros arriba de la del estómago por cortesía del señor oscuro (Vader por si no entienden), una vez terminado solo me quedo ponerles la pomada y vendar con nuevos rollos blancos para después fijarlos con los broches, mire rápido el pequeño reloj de Zeb que estaba sobre una mesa pequeña, solo me quedaban 5 minutos para poder llegar, sí que rápidamente revise mis heridas de las piernas, las lave rápido, cosí las 3 más graves, les puse la pomada y después las vende, tome agua del termo, su frescura me enfrió la boca y la garganta, disfrute tomar unos tragos más antes de ponerla sobre la cama, recogí el papel que había puesto debajo de mí para no manchar la cama de sangre, puse todo en su lugar, lo que ya no servía lo tire dentro de una bolsa de plástico y todo lo guardé en mi mochila, rápidamente me vestí, me puse los zapatos y me coloque el casco de cadete para ocultar mi rostro, ya iba a salir cuando me recordé de los guantes así que me los puse rápidamente, antes de salir vi el reloj y justo en ese momento ya se había cumplido los 15 minutos, sonreí

Qué bueno que nadie aquí es puntual

Abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia la sala de control


	7. CAPITULO 7: LO QUE ME FALTABA

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 7: LO QUE ME FALTABA

 **HELLO!, PERDÓN POR CUANTO ME TARDE Y ORQUE ESTE CAPITULO SERA CORTO, PERO AQUÍ EMPIEZA LO BUENO, JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE, YA POR FIN ESTOY DE VACACIONES, YEI**

 **Y YA VIERON EL TRAILER DE STAR WARS REBELS, OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGONGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOGMOGMGMODVKJ ZDKJXCYB XHCXHVGCVJHBX HVGCXVDFGNVMJ CVHGHGJBVFXGFSUDBFHVVWRBCG G ZJHCVXJF CJVV**

 **MUAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, OSEA, EN MI CASA NO TENIA INTERNET Y DE REPENTE ME LLEGA EL AVISO DEL TRAILER, O MI DIOS, ME IMPORTO MUY POCO QUE NO TENIA INTERNET Y ME GASTA MI GB, HUBIERAN VISTO Y ESCUCHADO COMO GRITE, Y GINNY, ESO NO FUE NADA, JEJEJEJEJEJE, GRITE COMO UNA LOCA MANIACA, O MI DIOS, A MI PAPÁ LE BRILLARON LLOS OJOS Y DIJO NO MANCHES CMO 3 VECES AL VER AL ALMIRANTE THRAWN, SI NO SE COMO SE ESCRIBA, PERO BUENO, ME ENTIENDEN, JEJEJEJE, Y EZRA, Y KANAN, Y AME EL PELO DE SABINE, Y ME GUSTA MUCHO MÁS EZRA, OSEA, SE ESTA VOLVIENDO OSCURO, JUSTO LO QUE YO QUERIA, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **AHORA OTRO MOKENTO DE LOCURA, KDCJNUFSY HJH G HFSVFHBRBVJLDBFKHESIFNC WLXHB CVCMCIOV GH 9JJB7T4EQ2YTRCJHBVJCX FJVBDH FXCHJVJBXH GSFGEGFGKVKSBFLWI, (LO DE COMO SERAN LAS VOCES DE LOS INQUISIDORES ES CUANDO TODOS ESTEN HABLANDO, QUE CASI NO PASA)**

 **LISTO**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DEL GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUI PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Darquesse Wren 857: ntp, y a ,mi me encanta sala de emergencias: historias ineditas, jejejejejje**

 **Ginny jarrus: no más que la tercera temporada**

 **chica sw: jejejejejeje, la verdad no lo sé, dependiendo que quieran que pase, y las ideas que tengo**

 **EMPECEMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Claro que con cada paso que daba sentía que me iba a caer a cusa del dolor, salí de mi cuarto, di vuelta a la izquierda y comencé a caminar, crucé la puerta y di vuelta a la derecha y seguí caminando hasta cruzar por la puerta que conectaba la nave de comando con el fantasma, iba del lado derecho para no estorbar a nadie, durante el camino me encontré con algunos rebeldes, pude sentir que se encontraban muy sorprendidos de verme, sé que probablemente habían escuchado rumores como que me encerré en mi propia habitación por temor, o que me escape de la rebelión, o incluso que había sido capturado y estaba muerto, creo que realmente no esperaban verme, claro que uno se detuvo y se me quedo viendo mientras me perdía a la distancia, se sentía extraño, yo me sentía deprimido, y creí durante unos segundo que iba a llorar después de escuchar como un par susurraba sorprendido después de que pase su lado, tome aire y después lo deje escapar como un largo y silencioso suspiro, entonces escuche paso, eran ligeros y rápidos, me llego el olor a pintura y con la fuerza sentí la confusión, era Sabine

 _Justo lo que me faltaba_

Llego a mi lado y comenzó a caminar conmigo, empecé a incomodarme, extrañamente el dolor aumento, pero me quede en silencio, pienso que ella creyó que yo la saludaría primero o que empezaría con un cumplido, claro, ella no ha notado mi estado, ¿Pero mi salud realmente a quien le importaba?, ella debe de pensar que soy un cretino y un estorbo, claro, ahora sin mis tonterías había pintado mucho, ¿oh no creerán que no me di cuenta?, claro que me di cuenta, de vez en cuando salgo en la noche y noto latas de pintura, dibujos coloridos y otros a medio hacer, si, ella se había divertido mucho…

—Hola Ezra— me dijo para tratar de llamar mi atención, pero yo seguí caminando sin voltear a verla, lo cual creo que le extrañó —¿Niño, te encuentras bien? — me pregunto preocupada, obviamente en ese momento noto que algo andaba mal — y ya viste mi nueva obra de arte, decidí pintarla en el salón común para que todos la pudieran ver, pienso que realmente es muy impresionante, además, ya pinte mi armadura y mi cabello como puedes ver, creo que es un estilo más fresco— dijo, pienso que esperaba que volteara a ver pero realmente no me intereso, de todas formas lo podría ver más tarde —y porque saliste con el casco puesto, sabes que aquí no hay imperiales, ni espías, ni inquisidores— se puso enfrente de mi mientras seguía caminando, yo hacia adelante y ella hacia atrás por lo cual pude ver su nuevo "estilo" —oye, hablando de cascos, ya necesita una segunda mano, la pintura esta desgastada y…

Y ella siguió hablando y hablando y hablando por el resto del camino, ella no noto que no me importaba nada de lo que decía, yo no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando. Por fin, después de unos tortuosos 5 minutos de caminar llegamos, me detuve enfrente de la puerta, por lo tanto la mandaloriana también se detuvo a su caminata al revés

— ¿Ezra? — dijo con un tono triste y confundido, su intento de una charla había acabado

Mi cabeza estaba fija a una sola dirección, al frente, pude ver sus ojos, su expresión, por fin había salido de su trance artístico… la rodeé, la puerta se abrió y yo entre ignorando como me miraba al alejarme, ya había superado esa etapa, realmente no la amo y nunca la ame, ella no se preocupa en lo absoluto por mí, solo fue amor platónico, no es real, claro, nadie puede sentir algo por mí, solo he conocido una chica que realmente sabía lo que necesitaba, lo que tenía y como me sentía, y como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, ella se fue, y creo que para siempre

 _Pero, ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en eso?_

Atravesé la puerta ahora abierta y camine directamente hacia la holo-mesa del centro, me quede parado, enfrente de mí al otro lado de la mesa estaba Jarrus, a su lado derecho estaba Syndulla y a su derecha Sato, (la verdad no me importa si es comandante o piloto o lo que sea, yo prefiero decir los nombres), a la izquierda de Jarrus estaba Tano, y a su izquierda estaban Zeb y Rex, se me quedaron mirando unos segundo hasta que Wren se detuvo al lado derecho de Sato, bueno, mi maes-, digo, Jarrus, fue el único que duro unos momentos más tratando de encontrar mis ojos a través del lente del casco, pero bajo la vista miserablemente

 _"Eres el peor padawan que jamás haya existido en el universo" hablo el gran inquisidor_

 _Maldita sea_

La voz corto mi mente como un cuchillo, fue tan de repente que casi salto del susto, mis ojos se abrieron con ira y mi boca formo una mueca, pero no me moví de lugar, ¿Por qué mi vida tenía que ser de esta forma?, empecé a creer que las voces de los demás se avecinarían como un golpe de látigo, pero otra voz e saco de mis pensamientos pesimistas, rápidamente mire al jedi y confirme que ya habían empezado y me había perdido unas cuantas palabras, pero al parecer no fueron de importancia

—…y esta misión específica también, como ya no tenemos a nuestro apoyo encubierto, perdimos a 3 buenos hombres al traernos la información— se podía respira la tristeza en su voz— así que no podemos dejar que su muerte sea en vano, tenemos que ir a hacerla cuanto antes para que no cambien los planes, por ahora tenemos el elemento sorpresa, pero no durara mucho, tenemos menos de 12 horas para hacerla, antes de que los mensajeros lleguen al lugar e informe lo que sabe a sus superiores, puesto que lo han dejado sin comunicación alguna durante el ataque— termino de decir para dar lugar a Tano


	8. CAPITULO 8: EL PLAN

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 8: EL PLAN

 **JAJAJAJAJAJA, AHORA SI ME LA PASE ESCRIBIENDO, PUEDEN PREGUNTARLE A GINNY SI ES VERDAD O NO, JEJEJEJEJEJE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ME ESTOY YENDO POR OTRO LADO, YA ME SEPARE MUCHO DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, JEJEJEJEJE, PERO ES LO BUENO, LA VERDAD AUN NO TENGO PENSADO UN FINAL COMO EN LA SECUELA DEL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO, ESE TAMBIÉN ESCRIBÍ UNA PARTE DE LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPITULOS, JEJEJEJEJE**

 **EL OTRO AÑO ME VOY A ORLANDO, FLORIDA A LA CELEBRACIÓN STAR WARS, JEJEJEJEJE, POR MIS 15, ME LO HA PROMETIDO MI PAPÁ, PUES QUE FLOJERA HACER FIESTA Y NO ME INTERESA UN COCHE**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DEL GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUI PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Darquesse Wren 857: a mi me gusta porque es más oscuro, olo se porque leí un pequeño spoiler del primer capitulo, y no quise seguir leyendolo, jeje**

 **wintersun101: si saben que algo esta mal, pero no saben que**

 **Ginny jarrus: jejejejeje, tengo que leer mucho :(**

 **chica sw: jejejejejejejeje, yo estoy pensando en después de terminar mi dibujo de Ezra, (sin alma), dibujare a Ezra pero oscuro, jejejejjejejejejejeje**

 **EMPECEMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

La holo-mesa proyecto la imagen de una base haciendo que el brillo azul pegara en los rostros de los demás, parecía una instalación minera o una fábrica de ambas, tal vez ambas, estaba en medio de un bosque o selva, tenía muchos edificios que parecían medio circulo sobre los cuales sobresalían 3 chimeneas así sacando enormes cantidades de humo negro y gris, el edificio más grande estaba en el medio sobre el piso redondo debajo y alrededor del área (al igual que los otros 8), y tenían largos caminos que los unían hasta el edificio central, por el tamaño y el ancho del camino debía de ser para transportes pesados, y para terminar parecía que toda la base media 4 hectáreas, tal vez más, solo podía decir que era sumamente grande

 _Esto va a estar sumamente difícil_

—Así que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, esta base es una instalación minera y una fábrica de armas, usan esclavos para sacar todos los minerales de los túneles y cuevas escondidas bajo toda el área, y usan a los chicos para hacer las armas experimentales junto con otras labores, además, ya han reportado muertes por accidentes—

En el holograma la base se elevó un poco más y se mostraron una cantidad de pasillos y túneles conectados entre sí como un gran laberinto, claro que para ubicarnos bien estaba la rosa de los vientos a un costado con el norte hacia la izquierda (si ves desde el frente, claro que puedo no explicar muy bien ese tema pero lo intentare)

— Los minerales son para una especie de arma, no sabemos de qué tipo, tamaño o lo que haga, no venía en la información, solo decía "las extracciones de las minas se trasladaran a otra base para construir un nuevo tipo de armas", en unos días un gran encargo ira a Lothal de ese lugar, transportara materiales y esclavos, nuestra misión es ir y sacar a todos de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde, así que el plan es el siguiente—

Pulso un par de botones y el mapa se extendió dejando ver la magnitud de la selva y una ciudad muy alejada de le fábrica, estaba muy cerca del límite de la flora

— Contamos con 100 rebeldes además de nosotros, nos organizaremos por equipos, el comandante Sato está de acuerdo con que nosotros seamos los líderes de dichos equipos, Kanan y Ezra estarán junto con 10 hombres para la distracción…

 _Alguien por favor máteme_

 _"Sería un honor" volvió a interrumpir el inquisidor_

—No te metas— susurre de manera que nadie más lo oyera y volví a prestar atención

…como la base es alta y abarca gran espacio tiene más visibilidad, así que el único lugar cercano a la base en donde pueden aterrizar es en esta ciudad al oeste de la base, la selva se torna muy salvaje de noche por lo que si llegan tarde tendrán que esperar hasta que sea temprano para poder salir, tendrán que ir hasta la base y armar una distracción, el propósito es que los sigan la mayor cantidad de troopers y dejar sin protección a la fábrica, ahora, recuerden que las personas también pidieron nuestra ayuda para liberar a sus familias y amigos, unos pueden ser gentiles y otros pueden querer dinero, tengan cuidado de no ser perseguidos ni vistos por ningún soldado— termino diciendo mientras nos miraba

 _Esto va a ser divertido…._ Pensé con sarcasmo

—Mientras la distracción se lleva a cabo el segundo equipo comandado por Sabine y Zeb acompañado por 45 rebeldes entraran por el lado norte de la base y empezaran a sacar a todos los niños y jóvenes que estén produciendo armas de esos 4 edificios, un transporte con 30 personas además de los pilotos los acompañara, los 30 extras irán a las minas para de igual manera sacar a todos de ahí, lo mismo con el tercer equipo liderado por Rex y Ahsoka, solo que ellos actuaran en el lado sur, cada equipo está armado, ¿entendieron esos 2 equipos? — pidió Sato

Entendido comandante— dijo Rex junto con los demás, no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí hasta ese momento

—Todos estarán protegidos por 20 pilotos del escuadrón fénix liderado por Hera y…

De repente la puerta detrás de mí se abrió y se escuchó una voz femenina

—Yo…

Todos voltearon a ver, se formo una sonrisa al conocer a alguien nuevo, y Tano parecio reconocerla

—Llegas un poco tarde, ¿No crees? — le dijo

—Lo siento, tuve que hacer una parada de emergencia en Jakku para arreglar unas cosas en el motor— escuche que alguien dijo cada vez más cerca

Se colocó a mi lado izquierdo, podía sentir como sonreía

—Chicos, ella es Nymeria Targaryan, le he pedido que nos ayudara en esta misión, sabe sobre tecnología, armas, técnicas de combate, y consigue lo que se propone, ya sea abrir cualquier puerta, burlar al que este en su camino o entrar en donde sea, ya a participado en misiones importantes, es obediente y sabe en donde están cada planeta de esta galaxia gracias a que fue cadete imperial de nivel 6— la presento Tano

Después de eso entre en pánico y el dolor en mis extremidades aumento por mi pulso acelerado, pero me mostré calmado, si de por sí ya me dolía respirar imagínense ahora, moví la vista desesperadamente buscando expresiones en los rostros de los demás, todos tenían enormes sonrisas sorprendidas en ellos, y entre todos sobresalía…Kanan, en ese momento creí que me iban a reemplazar

 _"Lo ves, van hacer que te separes de ellos en el bosque y tomara tu lugar la chica, pobre Ezra, incluso tu…em… maestro está feliz de haber encontrado a alguien más educado que tu" se burló en mi cabeza_

No le tome importancia, no me importo, yo solo me quede parado viendo a los demás mientras algo en mí se quebró, oculte aún más fuerte mis emociones y mi presencia mientras las lágrimas ponían borrosa mi visión, que bueno que tenía el casco puesto

 _"¿El pequeño quiere llorar?" escuche la frase burlona dentro de mi cabeza_

Y por una vez me sentí agradecido de que solo lo escuchaba yo, no soportaría las miradas de los demás si lo escucharan

—Cómo iba diciendo— siguió Sato — Hera y Nymeria lideraran el escuadrón y se aseguraran de que todos estén a salvo, y otra cosa, procuren estar los equipos 2, 3 y todos los demás lo más alejado de la selva, hay criaturas muy peligrosas y misteriosas, escogí personalmente los miembros del equipo 1, son los más aptos para esto, quiero que todo el tiempo tengan en su cabeza que la misión depende de ustedes, ya sea el éxito o el fracaso, recuerden de dar las señales cuando estén listos, y sean rápidos…

—Emm… una duda, ¿a qué planeta vamos exactamente? — pregunto la mandaloriana

—A Myrkr, en su mayoría son bosques y selvas, pero las criaturas más grandes cazan por igual, en espacial los vornskrs, para eso, cada equipo contara con 6 holo-mapas por si ocurre algo inesperado— le contesto Tano

— ¿Alguna duda? — pregunto Sato mirándonos, pude ver como trataba de ocultar ira cuando se fijó en mi

Todos giraron su cabeza para dar a entender que no, todos excepto yo, tenía demasiadas preguntas y preocupaciones girando en torno a mis pensamientos por lo que mi jaqueca empezó a empeorar más y más…

 _¿Qué pasaba si alguna persona nos seguía?_

 _¿Y que si era un caza-recompensas? (tenemos la mala suerte de que cuando vamos a un lugar pasan cosas, y hasta lo que no)_

 _¿Y si nos veía algún escuadrón en la pequeña cuidad?_

 _¿Y si nos encontraban en el bosque?_

 _¿Y si los inquisidores me torturaban durante el viaje?_

 _¿Qué pasaría si nos encontráramos con una de esas criaturas?_

 _¿Y si mis heridas empeoraban?_

 _¿Si alguien descubría lo que me pasaba?_

 _¿Qué haríamos si nos separábamos?_

 _¿Me preocupo demasiado?_

 _¿Ellos siquiera se preocupan por mí?_

 _¿Es algún plan para deshacerse de mí?_

 _¿Sato sigue enojado conmigo?_

 _¿Tan siquiera puedo decir que no?_

 _¿Ya era demasiado tarde para rechazar esto?_

 _¿Y si…_

—Bien, partiremos al planeta en 15 minutos, así que les recomiendo que se vallan a preparar sus cosas y después a sus respectivas naves— dijo Tano interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, luego volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a mi lado izquierdo — Ve a hacer amigos

—Comandante Sato — escuche que dijo haciendo voltear al dueño del nombre— ¿Quiénes fueron los que murieron? — le pregunto, creo que ella ya sabía del plan

—Unos buenos amigos míos— le contesto triste

Con más razón iba a molestarse conmigo, sé que sato me culpa y está enojado por haber sacado a Zare de la academia imperial, si él estuviera ahí nos daría la información sin necesidad de perdidas, si tan solo él estuviera aquí con los rebeldes…

—Lo siento— le dijo

Después Wren, Orrelios, Syndulla, Chopp y Sato se fueron de ahí, fue cuando sentí un roce en mi hombro izquierdo y luego me di cuenta del liquido en mis mejillas, no me había captado de que estaba llorando


	9. CAPITULO 9: COMPAÑIA

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 9: COMPAÑIA

 **HOLA A TODOS, SI, EL NOMBRE DE LA CHICA LO SAQUE DE GAME OF THRONES, JEJEJEJEJE, ES, O ERA EL NOMBRE DE LA LOBA DE ARYA, Y BUENO, COMO YA TERMINE DE LEER UN LIBRO, ME INSPIRE EN EL Y PUSE ALGO MÁS PARA LOGRAR MI OBJETIVO PSICOLÓGICO EN EZRA, ASÍ QUE, RECUERDEN QUE SOLO VOY A COLOCAR ASÍ LOS DIÁLOGOS CUANDO TODOS LOS SITH, O INQUISIDORES ESTÉN HABLANDO, espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente largo, y..., ya estoy haciendo una pequeña sorpresa para un historia anterior, muajajajaja**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DEL GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUI PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Darquesse Wren 857:**

 **wintersun101: muajajajajajajaja...**

 **Ginny jarrus: si, lo sé.**

 **chica sw: okey?**

 **EMPECEMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

El dolor y ardor se expandió de mi hombro al brazo por lo que reprimí un sollozo, di vuelta hacia la izquierda y quede de frente a la chica, tenía el cabello naranja, estaba suelto pero una parte del medio hacia atrás sujetado con un broche, lo demás estaba despeinado, le llagaba hasta media espalda y sobre su busto (no me consideren pervertido), su piel era clara y tenía pecas en todo el rostro, sus ojos eran de un verde que resaltaba con sus largas pestañas negras, tenía puesta una blusa sin mangas de tirante negra, un pantalón militar con camuflaje con las mangas fajadas en unas pesadas botas de campo negras que le llegaban a la rodilla, y unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color

—Hola, soy Nymeria, y tú debes de ser Ezra, es un honor conocerte— me dijo en un tono alegre mientras levantaba la mano hacia mí, parecía entusiasmada

Ignore su saludo, volví a voltear y simplemente salí de ahí, me sentía traicionado y solamente quería llegar a mi cuarto y estar solo, durante el camino no me permití llorar, no iba a mostrar mi debilidad, solamente…

 _No importa_

Ignore cualquier mirada, persona o pregunta que me encontrara durante el camino, trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta pero no sirvió de nada, no importaba que tuviera el casco puesto, tenía que caminar derecho, finalmente llegue a mi cuarto, puse seguro y me desplome ahí mismo, me quite el casco y lo lancé, estaba frustrado, enojado conmigo mismo, quería llorar

 _No vas a llorar_

 _No puedes llorar_

 _No quiero llorar_

Me decía una y otra vez esas palabras para intentar calmarme, para no mostrar debilidad, tenía que ser mejor, tenía que demostrar que valía, no podía dejar que me remplazaran

 _"Es inevitable y lo sabes"_ una parte de mí, una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me dijo

 _No, no lo es, yo…_

 _"Ezra, sabemos que va a suceder"_ volvió a decir, era mi voz, pero en un tono triste

 _Lo sé, pero no quiero que pase_

Me puse en posición fetal y hundí mi rostro en mis rodillas, trate de empujarla en lo más profundo de mi mente pero no pude, tenía que admitirlo, era bueno tener compañía que no sean los inquisidores, incluso si era mi propia voz en mi cabeza

 _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?_

 _"¿Qué es lo que Vamos a hacer?"_

Sonreí

 _Cierto_

Al menos estaba totalmente seguro de que esa voz no era producto de los sith

 _"Entonces, ¿Ya encontraron tan rápido un remplazo para ti padawan?"_ se metió el inquisidor, y la voz con la que había hablado hacia unos segundos se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno

—¡NO!, ellos no lo hicieron— dije la defensiva para tratar de no complacerlo

 _"¿Estás seguro?, esa chica parece que fue llamada para la misión, yo creo que van a hacer que te separes de ellos para que te pierdas y ella ocupe tu lugar"_

Me quede callado, siempre aparece para empeorar las cosas

—No, ellos…yo…

Las lágrimas querían salir y yo no quería, el nudo en mi garganta no sirvió, y menos el recuerdo que entro de golpe, fue cuando me atrapo en la academia, el recuerdo de esa celda oscura, el miedo que había sentido ahí lo volví a sentir con más potencia, empecé a hiperventilar, me sujete los costados de la cabeza y trate de empujar ese recuerdo lo más lejos posible…

 _"¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!..."_ se carcajeo y el sonido se fue disipando poco a poco conforme se fue de mi mente

Me quede solo, otra vez, mientras más me esforzaba por controlar mi respiración más se alborotaba

 _"Solo está tratando de asustarte"_

 _Pues lo está logrando_

 _"Ezra cálmate, ¡te va a dar una crisis si no te tranquilizas!"_ dijo con tono preocupado

Al recordar eso trate de tranquilizarme, a los pocos segundos lo logre, cerré los ojos e hice una mueca, me puse la mano derecha sobre la frente, hasta ese momento me di cuenta del sudor frio que estaba bajo mis manos y frente, suspire, tenía que pensar cómo hacer que pareciera que estaba bien, abrí los ojos y me puse de pie, camine hasta la cama ignorando el dolor, extendí mi mano derecha hacia la mochila y… ¡Dolor!, dolor se disparó de mi muñeca hacia todo el cuerpo, reprimí un grito de sorpresa, rápidamente la sujete con la otra mano y caí de rodillas, me concentre en contener los gritos y…

 _"¡Lo que te coloco la inquisidora!"_ gritó en mi cabeza

Rápidamente levante mi manga y me quite el guante, fue cuando vi que era el causante del dolor

 _Un brazalete_

En cuanto pensé eso otra ola de dolor, más grande que la anterior, se disparó e hice la cabeza hacia atrás apretando los dientes, sentí y olí como se me quemaba la piel, volví a abrir los ojos con la cabeza ya hacia adelante y vi como las chispas recorrían mi cuerpo desde mi muñeca, haciendo que la habitación tomara un brillo azulado, intente quitármelo pero se ajustó más, lagrimas saladas rodaron por mis mejillas y recé porque nadie estuviera en la nave, nadie que pudiera escucharme, y después de algunos segundos por fin se detuvo, respire rápido y profundo, me seque las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos

 _No voy a llorar, no voy a mostrar más debilidad_

Realmente quería gritar, gritar con todas mis fuerzas y liberarme de esa tención, pero no podía, alguien podría escucharme, alguien podría saber que estoy herido

 ** _"¿Por qué te concentras en guardarte tus sentimientos?, ¿Por qué no liberas tus emociones y usas todo tu poder?"_** dijo la séptima hermana en mi cabeza provocándome un ligero susto, no tenía ni idea de cuánto quería hacer eso

Karabast

—Sabes muy bien porque— le susurre con ira

Empecé a desesperarme más de lo que ya estaba

 _" **S** i, porque eres débil"_ se unió la voz inhumana de Vader

 _"Tonto"_ le siguió el quinto hermano

 _"Y estúpido"_ termino la voz del nuevo

—No, porque me descubrirían y todos ustedes los matarían , además no voy a ser como ustedes— dije enojado

Me hervía la sangre de ira

 ** _"¿Te refieres a poderoso?"_ ** pregunto ella

Mis emociones comenzaron a filtrarse a mis extremidades haciéndolas temblar

—No, no quiero ser un sith, no quiero decepcionar a mis amigos, quiero probar que no soy una carga y que valgo algo— susurre triste mientras me acurrucaba más sobre mí mismo

La tristeza creó un denso nudo en mi garganta

 _" **E** n primera: un sith no necesita la aprobación de nadie, en segunda: ya los has decepcionado, ni tu maestro puede sacarte más de 3 insignificantes palabras, y en tercera: ¿Ya viste a esa chica?, claramente te van a remplazar, no vales nada para ellos y eres solo una distracción, abre los ojos Ezra, esa chica es 100 veces mejor que tú, acéptalo"_ siguió el padrón Vader

Empecé a imaginarme distintos escenarios para sacar todo el estrés, claro, los pensamientos se arremolinaban inconscientemente

—No, eso no, ellos jamás me cambiarían…

Hice un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero la necesidad me arroyo como si fuera un tren, aun así espere

 _"Vamos chico, sabes que es la verdad, no trates de convencernos cuando ni siquiera tu estas seguro, ellos tarde o temprano te dejaran solo como todo el mundo y no tendrás más opción que unirte al imperio"_ el quinto hermano tomo su lugar

No conteste, sabía que mi comentario iba empeorar la situación, así que escuche lo que tenían que decirme mientras temblaba

 _"Pobre niño, quiere llorar, ¿Porque no vas con tus padres?...¡Oh si!, ellos están muertos por tu culpa, por culpa de tu mensaje de esperanza"_ se burló el inquisidor que no reconozco

—No es cierto, ellos están, están… ¿Vivos? — dije preguntándome lo mismo

Entre en pánico y algunas cosas empezaron a volar alrededor de mi mientras me sujetaba del cuero cabelludo con fuerza

—¡No, déjenme en paz!¡Salgan de MI cabeza! — hable alto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien alrededor la escuchara, estaba más que furioso

Ignore el dolor que palpitaba con intensidad en mi cuerpo y sujete con más fuerza la cabeza

 ** _"Estúpido niño, se la paso lamentándose durante casi 8 años sin actuar, sin ayudar, solo haciendo problemas…¿Creíste que por arte de magia iban a regresar sanos y salvos un día a sacarte de las calles?, que patético"_** entono la inquisidora con alegría en hacerme sentir miserable, tenía un talento especial para ello

Mi respiración se aceleró

 _" **T** us amigos ni siquiera saben de tu condición médica, no está, sino la real"_ Vader, hizo una pausa, sentía que quería decirme algo más _" **P** odemos ayudarte, podemos curar todas tus heridas, podemos protegerte, solo tienes que aceptar"_ Propuso, tenía que admitir que sonaba tentadora esa opción

¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?!

—Ya les dije que no— casi grite con más furia

Las cosas alrededor de mi aumentaron su velocidad conforme me crecía la ansiedad

 _"Que pena, sabes que nunca podrás ser un jedi, estas destinado a ser un sith, al lado oscuro"_ el quinto hermano

Comencé a gemir

 _"El día del imperio, el día en que tu naciste, el día en el que la oscuridad reinó, tu destino ya estaba escrito desde antes que nacieras, ¿Por qué crees que ese día murieron los jedi?, porque apenas todos ellos juntos valían lo que vales tú, la oscuridad estuvo toda tu vida como aliada, por eso se te hacen más fácil muchas cosas, pero no la aceptas, por lo que otras se te complican"_ El inquisidor nuevo dijo, sus palabras entraron y recorrieron mi cuerpo como si fueran veneno, matándome lentamente desde adentro

No tenía tiempo de hablar, los latidos me rumbaban en mis oídos mientras me encogía más y más en mí mismo, empecé a ver borroso y a escuchar las voces como si estuviera bajo el agua

 _"Estas destinado a ser poderoso"_

No podía identificar de quien ere cada voz, sonaban borrosas, distantes

 _" **V** as a ser un Lord Sith"_

El dolor de cabeza paso a ser insoportable

 _"Tus amigos morirán"_

Empecé a hiperventilar de nuevo

 ** _"No tendrás más opción que aceptar"_**

Mis manos comenzaron a perder el control de una forma preocupante, como si pensaran por si solas

 _"Solo así acabara todo esto"_

—Cállense—

Solo quería liberar lo que sentía

 _" **T** erminaras abandonado por los que llamas amigos"_

Quería morirme, desaparecer de ahí

 _"A ellos ni siquiera les preocupas"_

Me estaba volviendo totalmente loco

 **"Nadie te ha querido en tu vida"**

Ya no soporte más

—¡HE DICHO QUE SE CALLEN!— grite usando la parte posterior de mis pulmones furioso al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de golpe

Una ola de fuerza oscura fue enviada de mis manos y choco en las paredes produciendo un horrible ruido al doblarse el metal

 _Oh-oh_


	10. CAPITULO 10: ELLA

STAR WARS: REBELS

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXION Y UNA DIFICIL SOLUCION

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 10: ELLA

 **HOLA AMIGOS, PERDONEN QUE ME HAYA TARDADO, ES QUE COMO YA ME QUEDAN MUY POCAS VACACIONES QUERIA APROVECHARLAS, PORQUE COMO TODO SALEN MENOS YO, PUES TENIA QUE ENTRETENERME, Y ME LA HE PASADO VIENDO VIDEOS, HABLANDO CON MI PRIMA JUGANDO STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT, (Que por sierto soy muy buena en ello), Y... SE ME OLVIDO LO DEMAS**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DEL GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUI PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Darquesse Wren 857:**

 **wintersun101: yo me preocuparia un poco por el...muajajajaja**

 **Ginny jarrus:**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu: espero que sigas leyendo esto**

Mire horrorizado a mi alrededor, seguramente alguien me había escuchado, pero no pude pensar en ninguna solución lógica puesto que ya me encontraba corriendo por el pasillo, no podía ver bien el camino por las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, llegue al salón común y me metí en esa pequeña celda o compartimento, cuando estuve seguro de haberla atrancado me acurruque en posición fetal en la esquina derecha de la puerta, (como si estuvieras viendo de afuera hacia dentro), enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas y trate de no llorar, solo ahora podía sentir el dolor que cause al correr, las lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos miserablemente manchando mi traje y rostro, fue cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba la cosa más importante de todas las demás

 _¡Mi casco!_

Lo había dejado en la habitación

 _Idiota_

Me sentía tan tonto y estúpido, como demonios podía dejar algo tan importante como eso

 _"Ahora tenemos que pensar en una idea para salir" dijo la voz, pero no tenía tono de burla, si no de tristeza y cansancio_

 _Ahora no, por favor suplique_

 _"Sabes que no es malo llorar"_ trato de

 _No voy a mostrar debilidad_

 _"Solo te estás haciendo más daño, Ezra, por favor"_ me rogó

Lo ignore, lo empuje lejos de mi mente, no quería escucharlo ahora, era como si yo fuera un alma, y esa voz fuera un huésped que no quiere abandonar su cuerpo, era desesperante, y ahora, todo lo que quería era silencio…

Pasaron algunos segundos, yo diría un minuto, pero no lo sé, tenía muy mala noción del tiempo en ese momento, cuando por fin escuche pasos, alguien debió de haberme escuchado, algún clon, o alguien de la tripulación, estaba perdido, trate de inventar una mentira lo suficientemente creíble para decir y que no supieran lo que realmente pasaba

—¿Ezra? — alguien dijo a lo lejos, posiblemente enfrente de mi cuarto

Mi pánico volvió a dispararse, los pasos se acercaron y alguien entro en la habitación, pero los pasos eran suaves, ligeros, no podían ser de hombre, por lo que debía de ser una mujer

—¿Ezra? — escuche, la voz era dulce, pero tampoco tanto, se escuchaba preocupada, obviamente no podía ser de alguien que conociera

—Oye, ¿Estas aquí? — pregunto a la habitación vacía

No hice ningún ruido, guarde silencio, puedo jurar que no respire, escuché como la chica cruzo la habitación pasando a un lado de este lugar y entrando a la cocina, escuche durante unos segundos que movía platos, cuando el sonido se detuvo volvió a salir, los pasos se volvieron a acercar hasta que ella estuvo enfrente de la celda, escuche que puso algo metálico sobre la silla de la twi'lek, entonces hizo algo que no creí que haría, toco la puerta 2 veces, eran suaves, lo suficiente para que las oyera, no pude responder estaba demasiado alterado, ella espero un poco pero después volvió a tocar

—¿Ezra?, sé que estás ahí, ¿Me podrías dejar entrar?, por favor— pidió

No era muy diferente a lo que hacían los demás, pero me pareció algo nuevo, no se porque motivo le termine abriendo

 _Genial, le abres a la persona que te va a reemplazar, buen trabajo Bridger_

 _"Solo espera un momento, quiero ver que hace"_

Escuche que recogió lo que había puesto en la silla y vi como entro si hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se sentó justo enfrente de mí, la mire como si estuviera analizando o revisando que no tuviera ningún tipo de comunicador o grabador pero mis ojos miraron con curiosidad al plato que tenía en las manos, entonces ella pareció notarlo

—Bueno…em… pensé que podrías tener hambre así que te traje fruta— dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad por ver mi próximo movimiento

Sus palabras no tenían nada que me molestaran, era como si ella supiera exactamente lo que no quiero oír, si supiera de mi estado y al mismo tiempo no

 _"Que estas esperando, toma el plato, no has comido en días"_

Haciéndole caso a mi "huésped", (así es más fácil describirlo), y a mi estómago, tome el plato con cuidado mientras ignoraba el dolor que se había ido por el momento, vi que habían 4 tipos distintos de frutas, eran (comparándolas con las de la tierra) como mango, sandia, manzana y pera, si, eran parecidas a esas, comencé a comer, la explosión del sabor dulce hizo que mi mente vagara, bueno, realmente no, solamente me quede comiendo rápidamente y al cabo de unos segundos termine y le devolví el plato, ella se me quedo mirando, me sentía inusualmente cómodo, paso un tiempo hasta que decidí hablar

—Gracias— susurre, ella pareció no haberme entendido

—¿Disculpa? — me volvió a pedir, sorprendida de que yo había hablado

 _Seguramente los demás le dijeron que era muy reservado y que ni intentara hablarme_

—Gracias, por la comida, gracias por haberme acompañado y por esperar a que terminara, realmente me ayudo— le dije

Ella sonrió

—No hay de que— me contesto

No tenía idea de que lo que ella hizo me pudo haber ayudado, tal vez fue que no intento hablar conmigo, sino que permitió que yo fuera el que empezara, algo que todos los demás no habían hecho, entonces recordé como la había tratado antes y me sentí extremadamente estúpido

—Oye, perdona como te trate hace rato, simplemente estaba de mal humor, soy Ezra Bridger— dije para ser más cortes, pero me alegre de que la oscuridad no le permitiera verme completamente

—No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, yo también me enoje cuando me llamaron para esto, soy Nymeria Targaryan— me respondió

Hubo una ligera pausa

—Oye… ¿te puedo decir Nyme? — le pregunte, se me hacía algo largo su nombre

—Claro, y gracias por dejarme pasar para conocerte— hizo un pausa— ¿Y entonces, ya estas listo para la misión?

Mi expresión se volvió seria en la oscuridad

 _¿Porque tenía que tocar ese tema?_

 _"Vamos, no te pregunto cómo estabas, sino sobre la misión"_

Ella noto mi expresión y vi que estaba a punto de hablar cuando decidí contestar

—La verdad…estoy preocupado, no dejo de pensar en las cosas que podrían salir mal, en todas las variantes que podrían terminar pasando, yo solo, no quiero que nada fuera de los planes pase, no quiero arruinar esto— termine, no creí que fuera a decir eso

Ella me miro sorprendida por haberle confesado lo que realmente me preocupaba, entonces volvió a sonreír, pero de una manera tranquilizadora

—No creo que nada malo pase realmente, y yo pienso que eres la pieza clave para que esto funcione, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien— trato de tranquilizarme

Me sentí mejor, como si alguien me compartiera de su buen humor y calma, sonreí, después preste atención y vi como el rostro de la chica simbolizaba que tenía una idea

—Espera aquí, ya regreso— dijo

Asentí, levante mi mano hacia la puerta y la abrí, ella salió y la volví a cerrar

 _¡¿Y si va por los demás?!_

Rápidamente me conecte con la fuerza, pude sentir que no había nadie más en la nave aparte de nosotros 2

 _Entonces, ¿solo ella escucho mi grito?_

 _"Probablemente, si no ya nos hubieran tratado de sacar de aquí"_

 _¿Y si ella les dice lo que paso?_

 _"No creo que te quiera delatar, más bien parece que te admira"_

 _Si, aja, como tú digas, dudo que alguien en toda la galaxia me admire como la rata que soy_

Escuche pasos y me quede en silencio, después volvieron a tocar la puerta con suavidad 2 veces, era ella, le abrí y vi que tenía algo entre las manos, cuando se sentó cerré de nuevo la puerta, entonces ella extendió al gran objeto hacia mí, la oscuridad no me dejo ver lo que era hasta que estuvo a centímetros de mi cara

 _¡Mi casco!_

Lo tome rápidamente y me lo puse con una sonrisa en el rostro, me sentí aliviado, entonces se me ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido que me recordó a cuando jugaba con mi amiga y mis padres

—¡Alto ahí rebelde!— grite con tono imperial sobresaltando a la chica — ¡Es un crimen ser tan simpática con extraños!— dije, entonces ella entendió el juego y una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro

—¡Al igual que ser alguien tan lindo como tú! — dijo jugando

¿Ella estaba jugando, cierto?

—Ríndete o llamare refuerzos—

—Dudo que sirva de algo, esas hojalatas no pueden ni atinarle a un caza TIE estacionado— dijo en un tono burlón

—Pero al menos no apestan como cierto lasat— dije, no importaba que nada tuviera sentido, el simple hecho de hacerlo me causo gracia

Sonreí ante nuestra extraña actuación, pero luego se convirtió en carcajada y simplemente no pude dejar de reír al igual que ella, el sonido de mi risa sonaba tan nuevo ante mis oídos, pude sentir que este era el Ezra que ella se había imaginado por las historias y rumores que le habían dicho, no me importaba, se sentía tan bien reír otra vez, sin preocupaciones ni pensamientos, solo la felicidad presente, así duramos unos segundos, yo diría que 30, hasta que nos calmamos, entonces vi que los ojos de Nymeria se posaban sobre mi sable de luz que en la oscuridad no tenía forma

— ¿Qué es eso? — Me pregunto con curiosidad— ¿Es tu sable de luz que también es tu desintegrador? —dijo esperanzada

—Si…

Decidí sacarlo y enseñárselo, pero luego pensé que sin luz no lo podría ver muy bien que digamos, así que con la mano derecha lo tome suavemente evitando causar dolor en mi brazo y lo encendí teniendo cuidado de no dañar ni la pared ni a ella, cuando la hoja salió ilumino todo con un color azul claro, a través del visor del casco pude volver a ver el brillo que antes estaba familiarizado, pero ahora, al verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo…me pareció una de las cosas más hermosas, con la otra mano presione el botón del casco haciendo que la parte del frente se quitara, me cegué un momento al hacerlo, pero rápidamente se pasó ese efecto, comencé a mover lentamente la espada mientras ambos la veíamos como si estuviéramos hipnotizados, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pareció una eternidad, pero cuando comencé a sentir molesto sostener el sable lo apague y lo guarde, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que pudo haber visto mis heridas

 _"No lo creo, sino ya te hubiera preguntado, además, estabas en un ángulo que aunque pegara la luz no se notaba mucho por las sombras causadas por esta"_

Esa respuesta sonaba muy convincente para mi

—Oye, creo que nos estarán esperando— saco un reloj y miro la hora— faltan 5 minutos para que nos vallamos, así que…

—Cierto, tengo que ir por unas cuantas cosas, entonces…Jeje— dije

Podía estar seguro de que ambos estábamos sonrojados, así que abrí la puerta y ambos salimos, claro que sin antes volver a presionar el botón para ocultar mi rostro y colgar mi sable de nuevo en mi cinturón

—Que tengas suerte en la misión— me dijo antes de salir del salón común

Sonreí

—Igualmente— le grite cuando ya no estaba a la vista

Y ahí fue cuando me cayó el veinte

 _¡5 minutos!_


	11. CAPITULO 11: EL COMIENZO

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 11: EL COMIENZO

 **HOLA MIS AMIGOS REBELDES, ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE UN POCO MÁS LARGO DE LO NORMAL, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR, Y...EL LUNES ENTRO A CLASES**

 **NOOOOOO!**

 **Y**

 **SIIIIIIII!**

 **ES QUE NO QUIERO ENTRAR POR LOS TRABAJOS, PERO SI QUIERO POR MIS AMIGOS, PERO NO QUIERO IR PORQUE ESTOY CRECIENDO, LO QUE SIGNIFICA UN PASO MAS CERCA DE LA PREPARATORIA, Y MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO, MI PAPÁ, (O PAPÍ COMO LE DIGO YO, NO SE USTEDES), DICE QUE SEGUNDO ERA LO DIFICL, ENTONCES SOLO SIGUE PREPARACION PARA BACHILLERATO, AAAAH, ASÍ QUE SI NO ACTUALIZO YA SABEN PORQUE SERA**

 **PREGUNTA**

 **¿CUANTOS AÑOS CREES QUE TENGO?**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUI PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Darquesse Wren 857: concuerdo con brais, te pasas en serio, estaba considerando tardarme más en publicar esto por tu culpa...ñaaa mentira, jejeje**

 **wintersun101:**

 **Ginny jarrus: sabes que no durara mucho**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

Rápidamente regrese a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me subí a mi cama, abrí el conducto de ventilación, saque rápidamente las cosas de mi mochila, sabía que en ese planeta llovía mucho por el tipo de vegetación, así que saque un paquete de bolsas de plástico, no eran grandes, más bien eran parecidas a las que dan en las tiendas, después saque una toalla blanca, era delgada y se podía enrollar con facilidad, abrí un cajón de un mueble que comparto con el lasat y saque 4 cambios de ropa, los traje hacia mí, luego tome el kit de primeros auxilios y lo recargue con las cosas que tenía en los ductos, incluyendo jabón, shampoo y cosas personales, solo por si acaso, también empaque un par de zapatos de campo, unos 6 paquetes de comida (como los que le dan a Rey en un futuro lejano), rápidamente rellene mi botella de agua, y así seguí guardando las cosas básicas, como cuerdas, la navaja multiusos, y otras cosas, finalmente guarde las cosas en bolsas y las metí en mi mochila, todo lo demás lo metí en el ducto, entonces decidí sacar del fondo una caja de metal, no era grande ni muy pequeña, tenía el tamaño aproximado de una caja de zapatos, tenía un seguro con clave, decidí abrirlo, al hacerlo vi las armas tan conocidas que tenía de recompensa por algunas misiones durante mi estadía en las calles de Lothal, eran 2 pistolas, negras, estaban fijadas en un tipo de hule espuma especial que impedía que se movieran, debajo de esto habían múltiples cartuchos escondidos, no era fáciles de encontrar, no lanzaban rayos, sino balas, creo que eran más letales puesto que estas salían disparadas al cuádruple de velocidad que las comunes, y como no eran nada comunes habían muy pocos médicos que conocían como curar las heridas causadas por estas, por lo que el imperio y la republica las consideraban ilegales y sumamente peligrosas, por eso casi nadie en la galaxia las usaba, ni siquiera los agentes más calificados del imperio, y muchos no sabían de su existencia…

 _"Creo que Kanan nos mataría si supiera que las tienes"_

No esperaba que dijera su nombre, sonaba raro, me di cuenta que el tono de voz no era la misma que la mía, por lo que el nombre lo dijo con su voz, sonaba curioso, y me hizo sonreír

 _Si…_

Volví a cerrar la caja no sin antes tocar las armas tan familiares para mí, la guarde en lo más profundo que pude de la mochila, después tome otra caja del ducto, estaba exactamente igual, pero estas contenían unos blasters, claro que también eran ilegales por ciertas razones que diré más tarde

 _"Si el jedi supiera cuantas armas peligrosas e ilegales tienes ocultas, pensaría 2 veces sobre seguir entrenándote"_

 _Lo se_

Puse la caja al lado de la otra el fondo, cerré la mochila, cerré el ducto, y salí corriendo para encontrarme con Jarrus y los otros, pero cuando salí al pasillo recordé que un casco de cadete atraería la atención puesto que el que lo usaba no tenía uniforme de cadete, así que volví a entrar, deje el casco y tome 3 cosas que luego usaría, las guarde en mi mochila, y me coloque una máscara de colores de camuflaje, con los listones café que tenía me la até, y ahora si salí corriendo para encontrarme con mi equipo, si el jedi de ojos verdes iba a estar al mando, eso significaba que yo también, o al menos el segundo al mando

 _Como sea_

Seguí corriendo (aguantando el dolor) por los pasillos, pasando rebeldes y algunos droides, hasta que por fin los encontré….junto con Sato, Jarrus estaba hablando con él y pude sentir que el jedi se tranquilizó al verme mientras que el comandante se sorprendía por mi presencia, posiblemente interrumpía algo

 _Pueden que me hayan oído o que Nymeria les haya dicho_

—Ezra, llegas justo a tiempo, el comandante Sato estaba a punto de decirnos algo más sobre la misión— dijo el jedi con una sonrisa, posiblemente porque iba a estar presente

Sato no pareció tener la misma idea, para él, estoy seguro, que me consideraba una molestia, pero aun así continuo

—Sí, bien, irán en un transporte público que tenemos aquí, y cuando lleguen se juntaran con un amigo de Rex, él les dará refugio y todo lo que necesiten…

 _Si, como si en 12 horas pudiéramos recorrer tal cantidad de kilómetros_

—La buena noticia es que por ahora tienen un poco más de tiempo para llegar, logramos atrapar a los 3 informantes más cercanos, y si tenemos suerte atraparemos al siguiente en cuanto se acerque, si no les informaremos, tienen 3 días para llegar, por ahora, ya ustedes harán sus planes— tomo una bolsa que tenía en el suelo recargada en sus pies— tomen, aquí tienen explosivos, 3 bengalas, los 6 holo-mapas, y suficiente alimento para que todos coman las 3 veces al día durante al menos 4 días, además de algunas barritas en caso de emergencia— dijo mientras el jedi revisaba la bolsa y se la colgaba

—Gracias comandante— le agradeció Jarrus con una sonrisa en su rostro

—No hay de que, si los enviamos a una misión suicida al menos hay que equiparlos lo suficiente, además, en la nave hay 12 tiendas de campaña y 12 sleeping, uno para cada uno, espero que sea suficiente, ahora, quiero recordarles que la misión depende de todos ustedes así que ténganlo en mente todo el tiempo— dijo eso, como si nos estuviera amenazado

Dicho eso se fue dejándonos a todos para abordar la nave que estaba conectada al fondo del pequeño pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos, me quede viendo cómo iba alejándose hasta que doblo una esquina y lo perdí de vista, me di la vuelta y vi que mis compañeros ya estaban entrando, por lo que también entre, por alguna razón el dolor no era tan grande como antes por lo que podía caminar con mayor facilidad, al entrar vi que el droide estaba apagado y que las cosas estaban al fondo, en donde todos los demás las estaban agarrando, yo simplemente extendí mi mano y use la fuerza para que las cosas salieran volando entre los demás hasta mis manos, vi como los demás voltearon a ver mientras yo tomaba asiento, para ser precisos en el lado derecho (viendo hacia el droide) la segunda fila en el segundo asiento del lado del pasillo, ignore a los que me seguían mirando hasta que siguieron tomando sus cosas y tomar asiento

 _Esto ya va a empezar_

El jedi se quedó parado y se puso enfrente de todos, parecía como si tratara de aprenderse los rostros, no me di cuenta que cada uno dijo su nombre y que Jarrus trato de decirlos otra vez fallando en el último por una letra, me perdí un momento por sumergirme en mis preocupaciones, pero por suerte regrese justo a tiempo para la parte más importante

—Está bien, ahora que se me sus nombres y ustedes el mío, podemos pasar al plan, cuando lleguemos nos haremos pasar por turistas que acamparan en el bosque, llegaremos y nos encontraremos con el amigo de Rex, él nos dará refugio durante la noche, temprano en la mañana quiero que todos estén listos para salir a más tardar las 7, tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible a esa base, en el camino diremos quien hará las guardias nocturnas, por ahora iremos en línea recta, si aparecen troopers, lo cual no creo, nos separaremos y nos juntaremos más adelante, en el camino si pasan cosas ya veremos que hacemos, es simple, ¿Entendido? — dijo

Todos asintieron al igual que yo, en ese momento encendieron al droide y él se mostró confundido al vernos ahí

—Oye, te podrías dar prisa, se nos hará tarde para llegar a Myrkr— le dijo una persona del fondo

—Oh si, claro— respondió y se volvió al panel

La nave se desconectó de la rebelde y muy pronto nos encontramos en el híper-espacio, Jarrus se sentó en el asiento enfrente mío y volteo a verme, por lo que me recorrí al siguiente asiento, puse mi mochila y mis cosas en asiento en donde estaba y me acurruque en la esquina tratando de evitar el contacto visual, al ver esto el jedi hizo una especie de mueca triste y dejo de mirarme, iba a ser un viaje largo así que intente relajarme un poco, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pudieron ser segundos, minutos o bien, horas, pero llegamos, el droide se encargó de anunciarlo, nos bajamos y otras personas subieron, ya no nos teníamos que preocupar de esa nave, y el imperio no sospecharía puesto que la nave llego justo a tiempo a la estación para el siguiente viaje, las personas nos vieron de manera extraña, pero al notar las mochilas, las tiendas, y los sacos de dormir supieron que se trataba de una excursión, de hecho, un par de personas nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado y que disfrutáramos de la experiencia, en este lugar se notaba que hacía calor puesto que la humedad la aumentaba, ya se estaba poniendo el sol cuando nos encontramos con el amigo del clon, era un humano, tenía la piel oscura, una camisa de un color café más oscuro que el de su piel pero de una tela más fresca que la que estaba usando en ese momento, la playera era sin mangas y el cuello era alargado, tenía un pantalón de color gris, parecía deportivo, y tenía unas botas de campo por la humedad del suelo, no tenía cabello lo cual lo hacía ver más rudo, no aparentaba tener más de, no sé, ¿40?, se veía en forma, y tenía una barba larga pero no era como la del clon, sino que estaba recogida en una delgada y pequeña trenza, me parecía alguien que tenía un gran pasado, pero se sentía extraño, al igual que todo este planeta, en cuando puse un pie fuera del transporte sentí como si la fuerza tuviera estática, no podía sentir las cosas con claridad y eso me provocaba más dolor de cabeza

—Hola, ustedes son los que debo guiar, ¿cierto? — pidió, su voz era profunda

—Si señor…— trato de pedir el jedi

—Galu, Max Galu, ahora, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro, antes de que anochezca y los troopers salgan a patrullar, andando— dijo y comenzó a caminar mientras lo seguíamos

Ya tendríamos unos cuantos minutos caminando cuando mi dolor empeoro, y era tan fuerte como antes, pero actué como si nada pasara, por fin llegamos al lugar, era una casa sencilla, aunque se podía ver que era grande, de un color gris, se podía notar que el material era fresco, el señor abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar, yo pase al último y detrás de mí Galu, cerró la puerta con seguro y nos guio a una habitación grande al fondo, pasamos por la sala, a un lado de la cocina y llegamos, el cuarto tenía un baño al fondo y unas cuantas ventanas, me sorprendió el tamaño del espacio al verlo con la luz prendida

—Bien, ustedes se quedaran aquí, hay un baño al fondo por si quieren bañarse o hacer sus necesidades, si necesitan algo estaré al lado— dijo mientras señalo con su pulgar derecho a la derecha— Pueden entrar a cualquier lugar de la casa menos mi habitación, ¿entendido? — pregunto y los demás dijeron que si por lo que se fue, pero pude sentir algo de confusión al verme, o ver la mascara

Cuando cerró la puerta me giré hacia mis compañeros y vi que estaban arreglando sus cosas para dormir, había mucho ruido así que salí de ahí, cruce por donde vinimos y llegue a la sala, estaba cansado y adolorido así que me senté en el sofá grande pegado a la pared derecha, cerré los ojos en busca de tranquilizar mi mareo y dolor de cabeza, solté un suspiro, me quite la mochila de los hombros y la coloque en el suelo, mi cuerpo me suplicaba por descanso y mis parpados se volvieron pesados, me recosté, no sobre mi espalda llena de cortadas, sino de lado derecho, me quede quieto esperando pero pronto me sumergí en mis pensamientos, los más importantes , me preguntaba porque el gran inquisidor no me había vuelto a molestar, no es que lo extrañara, sino que me preocupaba, normalmente lo máximo que se quedaba callado era 1 hora, y estaba seguro que ya habían pasado casi 2 desde la última vez, era como si este planeta afectara la fuerza, pensaba sobre cómo iba a pasar las siguientes noches, de seguro despierto, con dolores, heridas profundas y fuertes migrañas, tenía suficiente medicamento para eso, bueno, más que suficiente, tenía algunos créditos y un comunicador, podría llamarle a su contacto para que le trajera algunas cosas, pagarle con lo que tenía y después pagarle lo demás, ya sea con dinero, cosas, misiones o lo que se le diera la gana

 _"¿Otra arma ilegal?"_


	12. CAPITULO 12: HAZLO

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 12: "HAZLO"

 **HOLA MIS AMIGOS REBELDES, COMO HAN ESTADO, YO BIEN, YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA, LO QUE SIGNIFICA ACTUALIZACIONES MÁS LENTAS, Y MÁS AUN PORQUE ME VOY A POSTULAR PARA EMBAJADORA, ASÍ QUE TENGO QUE HACER MUCHAS COSAS PARA ESTO, AHORA APROVECHO PORQUE NO ME HAN ENCARGADO TAREA, NO CREO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA MUY LARGO, PERO ALGO ES ALGO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, Y PO FAVOR CONTESTENTME LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA PARA NO TENER QUE PONER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL, EVITEN QUE MOLESTE SU LECTURA Y** **DESESPERACIÓN**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿CUANTOS AÑOS CREES QUE TENGO SEGÚN MIS HISTORIAS, ESCRITURAS Y DIBUJOS?**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Darquesse Wren 857:**

 **wintersun101: si, pero ten en cuenta que solo es una interferencia en la fuerza, puesto que hay...muajajajajaja, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo, ¿y crees que pida el otra arma, y que pasara si Kanan se da cuenta?**

 **Ginny jarrus: eeeeeh, nop**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

La frase atravesó mi mente como si fuese un cuchillo de plata, me traía tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, pero también me traía una sensación incomoda

 _Tal vez, pero está casi no hay en existencia_

La voz se quedó callada un momento mientras lo pensaba, sabía que realmente era un criminal, pero la misión dependía totalmente de nosotros, así que más daño no podría hacer

 _"Hazlo"_

Sonreí y seguí pensando, pensando en las posibilidades, en las torturas que me harían los inquisidores, si saben que tenía esas armas me preguntarían en donde las conseguí y yo simplemente no se los diría hartándonos y posiblemente causando que me maten

 _Al menos sabemos que si no soy buen rebelde está el camino del caza recompensas o traficante en el mercado negro_

Y seria cierto, soy mejor con el blaster y en tácticas de escape o lucha, aunque no lo crean, como sea, también estaba pensando en todo lo que habían dicho los inquisidores, primero me habían dicho que mis padres estaban vivos encerrados en una prisión de máxima seguridad, esperando a que fuéramos a rescatarlos, y luego que estaban muertos por culpa de mi mensaje, yo realmente no sabía en que creer, sinceramente haría cualquier cosa, bueno, casi cualquier cosa por salvarlos, por saber que fue de ellos, por verlos una última vez…

Escuche un ruido y me senté de golpe, mire alrededor y vi a Max, sus ojos simbolizaban culpa y vergüenza, y después noté que que se había caído un baso que estaba en la mesa

—Perdón por haberte despertado— me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad

—No te preocupes, no estaba dormido, solo estaba pensando y tratando de tener un momento de tranquilidad— le sonreí bajo la mascara

—Disculpa, es que no te veo por la máscara, y ¿Por qué la tienes? — dijo con curiosidad, así que decidí decirle la mitad de la verdad

—Porque creo que soy unas 5 veces más buscado que los otros miembros de mi equipo— el pareció entender, pero ya no iba a seguir hablando, simplemente no estaba de humor

 _Toda esta misión me esta…_

— ¿Alterando? — Interrumpió mi pensamiento con la palabra exacta que estaba pensando, así que rápidamente lo mire con extrañeza y desconfianza— Tus músculos están tensos, tal vez deberías de descansar, todos estan dormidos ya, y pronto yo tambien— se paró y empezó a salir de la pequeña sala— Que descanses niño— y salió de mi vista

 _Hay algo raro en él, ese hombre no es normal, esa ocultando algo, lo sé_

Me pare y tome mis cosas, camine hasta llegar al cuarto y una sensación tranquila me invadió, todos estaban dormidos, podía sentirlo, pero eso solo me hacía sentir más casado, crucé el cuarto y llegue al baño, cerré la puerta con llave y abrí mi mochila, saque la bolsa con mi ropa y la puse al alcance, después saque el pequeño shampoo y el jabón al igual que la toalla, me quite la ropa, las vendas, la máscara y los zapatos y me metí a bañar, el agua estaba fría pero no para mí, me resultaba refrescante, el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo me parecía bastante relajante sobre mis heridas, primero me lave el cabello enredado y recordé cuanto quisiera cortármelo para no sufrir esto, me lavé cuidadosamente donde tenía sangre seca y la espuma salió roja, me enjuague y seguí con el cuerpo, igual, la espuma salió roja y en algunas heridas ardió, pero ahora me sentía fresco y limpio, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad mientras seguía mojándome, cuando termine me seque, me puse ropa interior y me pare frente al espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, me asuste al verme, al menos en el rostro solo tenía una herida abierta en la frente y un par más ya curándose, el agua fría había ayudado con el dolor de cabeza, pero todo mi pecho, abdomen, brazos y espalda tenían heridas tanto de látigo, navajas y sables de luz, me dolía de solo verlo, sin contar los moretones y marcas en el cuello y el resto del cuerpo, mis piernas estaban igual

 _"Sip, necesitamos llamar para que nos traiga el arma, unos medicamentos y al menos una unidad de sangre"_ pensó con dolor y asombro en su voz

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, tenía que trabajar, pero primero tenía que atender las lesiones que podía, así que me las volví a atender y me las vendé, luego volví a mirarme durante un largo rato, lo más probable era que después de la misión tendría un nuevo par de huesos rotos, no sabía cuántos tenia pero estaba seguro que en la pierna derecha tenia y un esguince en la muñeca de nivel 1, así que también asegure el área con vendas para evitar que se moviera, cuando supe que hice todo lo que podía hacer me termine de poner ropa, no iba a arriesgarme a que alguien viera sangre sobre mi ropa así que me puse una playera verde que cubría el área más afectada, y sobre esta una camisa de camuflaje de colores verdes, cafés y grises, un pantalón de color gris que era de una tela liviana y fresca y sobre este me puse un pantalón que hacia juego con la camisa, me puse calcetines grises y decidí ponerme los zapatos en la mañana, guarde todo lo demás en la mochila y salí de ahí, al entrar en el gran cuarto vi que todos estaban dormidos y supe que no me podría quedar en esa habitación con tantas personas, camine con mucho cuidado y dolor hasta la sala, espere un par de minutos para estar seguro de que nadie me escucho o me vio, después de esperar saque de mi bolsa del pantalón un holo-transmisor, nunca le dije a la tripulación que tenía uno pues era privado, si sabían que lo tenía me iban a comenzar a preguntar cosas que no podría responderles

 _"Como sea, es tu vida, no la de ellos, si tú quieres irte y ser contrabandista es tu decisión ellos no saben nada sobre ti y no les importas, a nadie le importamos"_

Lo mire durante un rato para recordar como encenderlo, había pasado tanto tiempo, suspire y lo encendí, no tuve que esperar mucho ya que en unos segundos apareció la imagen holográfica de una persona con capucha, su voz estaba distorsionada por un aparato haciéndolo sonar más macabro y grave de lo que ya era, y claramente estaba impresionado por mi llamada

—Chico, no esperaba que llamaras, esto es inesperado— comenzó

—Sí, lo sé, mira, he estado algo ocupado, pero eso no importa— trate de explicar pero me interrumpió

—Bueno, vallamos al grano, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? — pregunto, ya se me había hecho extraño que no lo hubiera dicho antes

—Necesito algunas cosas, te pagare lo que tenga y cuando tenga lo demás te lo daré, o me asignas a misión, me dices lo que quieres y yo lo conseguiré, lo que sea, ya sabes como soy, ahora necesito 2 unidades de sangre B+, una O-, el equipo para la transfusión, un kit avanzado de emergencia, una tableta o datapad cargado con información sobre cómo usar cada cosa y las heridas básicas por una expedición en el bosque y selva, y por último el blaster de repetición que me ofreciste la última vez que hable, con suficientes municiones para resistir una semana al igual que 5 de las granadas, todo para esta noche, antes de que salga el sol— dije con una voz sorprendentemente seria, fría, y atemorizante que podría asustar a cualquiera, menos a mi, ya me había acostumbrado a ser frió y serio

—¿Planeta? — pidió con el mismo tono que yo

Una hola de duda paso a través de mi, y opte por ignorarla, no había marcha atrás

—Myrkr, ya tu puedes localizar la cuidad— le conteste

—En camino— dijo finalmente y después la imagen se esfumo

La llamada termino, ahora solo quedaba esperar, una densa nube de culpa se poso sobre mi, sabia que no debia de hacer eso, pero lo tenia que hacer y no me importaba... pasaron los segundos, después los minutos y luego las horas, ya habían pasado 4 horas cuando algo dentro de mi vibro, un pequeño aparato metido en mi cuello, en ese preciso momento supe que estaba cerca, tenía que apresurarme, simplemente no podía dejar que supieran que me pasaba, no tenía tiempo y los nervios me comían vivo…


	13. CAPITULO 13: GRACIAS CISCO

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 13: GRACIAS CISCO

 **HOLA MIS AMIGOS REBELDES! SI, ESTOY VIVA, YA LAS BRUJAS DE DATHOMIR ME REGRESARON A LA VIDA, JEJEJEJE, YA VIERON EL NEVO TRAILER!?, ESTA GENIAL, SI, HE ESTADO OCUPADA, PERO, TENGO UNA BUENA RAZÓN, NO ME GUSTO COMO ESTABA EL CAPITULO, SI, LO TENIA CASI LISTO Y COMO NO ME GUSTO, LO BORRE, Y ESCRIBI ESTE QUE ME PARECIO MEJOR, SI, JEJEJEJEJE, ME TARDE MUCHO, Y ME TARDARE MÁS PORQUE ME VOLVI A HACER OTRO ESGUINCE, PERO AHORA EN EL OTRO PIE Y DE GRADO 1 (SI, LO SE, SOY MUY INQUIETA, NO SOPORTO ESTAR TRANQUILA), EL JUEVES ES LO DEL DÍA DEL SOMBRERO Y DE LO DE EMBAJADORAS, DESPUES HAY QUE EMPEZAR A ENSAYAR PARA LAS COMPARSAS DE HUEHUES, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DE ESO, EL 4 DE NOVIEMBRE, SERA EL BAILE GALA, EN DONDE SE VOTARA Y ELIGIRAN A LA GANADORA, TENGO QUE ESCOGER VESTIDO PARA EL 13 DE OCTUBRE QUE ES OTRO BAILE DE GALA EN OTRA CUIDAD, TENGO QUE TENER SOLO 2 SEMANAS LAS VENDAS, ESO AL MENOS ES BUENO, Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS, JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ TRATARE DE HACERLO MÁS RAPIDO, PERO...YA CASI EMPIEZA LA MISIÓN...**

 **NECESITO QUE ME CONTESTEN LO SIGUIENTE**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿QUE TE GUSTARIA QUE PASARA, CREES QUE KANAN SE DARA CUENTA, COMO LO HARA, COMO REACCIONARA EZRA? NECESITO QUE ME CONTESTEN PARA PODER VISUALIZAR LO QUE PASARA, LOS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES SON BIENVENIDOS**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Secretive Wren 857: Si, lo sé, amo al de la tercera temporada, y para tu respuesta, vamos a ver con el tiempo a ver si cambias de opinion**

 **wintersun101:**

 **Ginny jarrus: SI, y mucho, jajajaja**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **MUY BIEN, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE, ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS ESTARÁN NARRADOS EN OTRO TIEMPO O PERSONA, COMO ESTE**

Colgué la llamada, me quede sentado y pensativo durante algún tiempo, ya había pasado mucho desde que me había hablado ese muchacho, nunca le temió a los riesgos, y menos el de ser mi cliente, el de ser un cliente de uno de los más grandes traficantes del mercado negro, no me importaba acabar con una vida cada vez que lo necesitaba, eran unas simples almas insignificantes, sabía que si quería podía tomar el control del mercado negro y casi todos lo decían haciendo que ganara fama e intimidacion, no sería muy difícil después de todo, técnicamente puedo controlar a quien se me dé la regalada gana, pero con este muchacho no era tan fácil, tome el datapad del escritorio y revise la lista de cosas que tenía ahí, lo único que me faltaba era la sangre O-, no era común, pero tampoco tan difícil de conseguir como las armas que le gusta usar al chico, hice un par de llamadas y un pequeño trato con una amenaza incluida y en unos minutos tenía todo lo que el chico había encargado, lo conocía la suficientemente bien como para saber que algo malo traía entre manos, y algo aun peor en la cabeza, podía usar ese factor a mi favor, pero pensándolo bien no me era muy favorable, tenia que admitir que ese chico es una de las personas más peligrosas que he conocido, tiene una precisión exacta con las pistolas, es digno de temer, no me gustaría ser su blanco en ningún momento puesto que su agilidad lo hace aún más letal, y su apariencia solo sirve para engañarte y tomarte desprevenido, nadie pensaría que un niño atacaría con esas armas, siempre había la posibilidad de que solo en un par de días me llamara diciendo que se iba a convertir en caza recompensas y no lo culparía, nunca me fallaba y ni siquiera se quejó cuando le dije que tenía que implantarle un rastreador en el cuello, solo asintió y se quedó en silencio mientras se lo colocaba, las personas normales siempre se oponen, pero él lo tomo como si fuera un cambio de zapatos…

Vi la hora y supe que tenía que salir, el viaje era de 4 horas por lo que si llegaba en ese tiempo el chico tendría otras 4 para hacer lo que quisiera, me levante de mi asiento y levante las armas con cuidado, era tonto que no supiera usarlas por el miedo de hacerlo mal, o matar a alguien que necesitaba para los negocios, creo que nunca me atrevería a usarla, no sabía de donde había sacado el niño el valor para escoger estas, ya que si alguien te atrapaba, con el simple hecho de que las cargaras estabas muerto, como sea, puse las armas con sus "suministros" en la bolsa deportiva, era cilíndrica y de un estampado de camuflaje, ya que si Dev estaba en ese planeta selvático lo menos que necesitaba era una cosa colorida que llamara la atención, además, sabia cuanto le gustaba y usaba el camuflaje, era un maestro del escondite, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero era verdad, y no porque me había encariñado con el chamaco, no, lo decía porque sabía cuan letal era, y creo que el único que sabía lo que era capaz de hacer era el mismo chico, porque cada una de sus decisiones me sorprendía a tal grado de a veces tenerle miedo, ¡Miedo a un niño!, como aquella vez que lo amenace poniendo una pistola en la cabeza y él solamente comenzó a reír como un loco maniático, nunca me había pasado una cosa así. Me tomo menos de lo que creía llegar al planeta, el viaje fue un tanto aburrido, inspeccione las cosas de la mochila 3 veces por el aburrimiento, le puse unas cosas extras y pensé, pensé y pensé sobre todo, no sabía porque todos mis pensamientos terminaban con la vida del chico, por ejemplo, pensaba en una fruta y luego recordaba que Morgan tenía que robarlas para poder comer, o pensaba en el espacio y me acordaba que al chico siempre quiso tener una nave propia para poder hacerlo que quisiera, fue desesperante, bueno, cuando por fin salí del hiperespacio vi un gran planeta verde, mi computadora me decía que en una parte de este habían tormentas eléctricas

 _Espero que no le toque eso al niño_

Aterrice afuera de la ciudad, en la parte más oscura y menos habitada, al salir con la mochila el frio viento de la noche y la leve luz de la luna me dieron la bienvenida, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral haciéndome temblar ligeramente, camine hasta escoger un callejón lo suficientemente alejado de las personas para mandar la señal al localizador del chico y en unos cuantos minutos apareció en la entrada del callejón, a pesar de la oscuridad podía distinguir su rostro frio y serio con mi ojo biónico izquierdo, su mirada estaba sobrenaturalmente calmada, pero a través de sus ojos, podía notar que estaba asustado, preocupado y claramente ansioso, comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, podía decir fácilmente que estaba muy herido por su forma de caminar, pienso que tendría un par de esguinces, un hueso roto y por la cantidad de sangre que pidió de su tipo varias heridas cubiertas por la ropa a que no espere que tardara tanto en encontrarme, en su mano derecha sostenía una bolsa pequeña de créditos, se veía que tenía mucho dinero ahí, posiblemente el que yo le había dado por misiones

—Tardaste más de lo que esperaba— dije, pude notar que el niño sonrió cuando hable, por unos microsegundos, pero lo hizo

—No tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Si?, necesito las cosas ahora— su tono enojado e impaciente parecía de una persona de 17 años

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevería a hablarme así, me sería fácil con mi físico, no es por presumir pero me considero de las personas más altas y musculosas del mercado negro, pero este chico no me tenía miedo, era como si me viera como un chico de su misma edad, después de algunos momentos de estar en silencio me descolgué la mochila de mi hombro y la puse enfrente de él, en donde no habían paquetes de basura, vi que iba a empezar a hablar mientras sostenía la bolsa hacia la otra mano para pagarme cuando lo interrumpí antes de que empezara

—Ezra, esto va por mi cuenta, sé que no deberías de confiar en mí, pero chico, me has enseñado mucho más de lo que yo a ti, y has vivido y hecho tantas cosas que ni yo me atrevería a hacer, no me debes nada…esta vez— no quería que pasara por más de lo que ya había vivido, aunque sabía que no le gusta que se preocupen por él

Al principio me miro extrañado, como si estuviera pensando que era una especie de broma, pero al ver mi rostro serio lo tomo como verdad, se formó una pequeña sonrisa, muy posiblemente por encontrar a alguien que le preocupaba su salud

—Gracias Cisco, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, sabes que odio ser impotente, y odio que tengan piedad de mi— dijo dándose la vuelta enojado mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del callejón con la mochila colgando del hombro izquierdo

Siempre se encontraba mintiendo, mostrando personalidades falsas a las personas a su alrededor, no me sorprendería que realmente nadie lo conociera como es. Hasta este momento vi que tenía algunas cortadas en el rostro y en sus manos, vi hacia sus pies y note que estaban descalzos, no era de extrañar, después de todo le gustaba hacer algunas misiones así…Lo mire mientras salía, quería decirle que dejara de contactarme, pero sabía que eso solo alimentaria su ira y buscaría a algún otro traficante, uno que no le importara la salud del muchacho como a mí, lo conocía perfectamente al punto de casi saber lo que quería hacer, y con solo mirarlo podía decir que estaba más deprimido que nunca

—¡Ah!, y Ezra— se me ocurrió decirle antes de que se fuera, volteo la cabeza un poco y se detuvo en su lugar antes de salir del callejón—Sé que es más fácil culparte por todo que esperar a que los verdaderos causantes se hagan responsables y lo acepten, pero deja de hacerlo, ¿Si?, solo te estás haciendo más daño del que ya tenías cuando llegaste a mí, si sigues así perderás el sentido de la vida y no podré ayudarte, y no quiero que eso pase, creo que eso lo sabes, aunque no lo creas hay personas que te conocen y te quieren así como es el verdadero tu— le die el consejo que tanto necesitaba, si, tenía un lado cursi, lo admito, pero no lo podía evitar con este chico, casi como las fangirls no podían evitar ponerse locas por un nuevo tráiler de un programa

—Lo sé— dijo, acto seguido continua caminando y desaparece al dar la vuelta a la esquina

—Después de todo sigues siendo un adolescente, uno que no debió de haber pasado por todo esto— susurre cuando ya se había ido

Sé que mi área de trabajo no permitía tener estos sentimientos, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, ese chico era fuerte por fuera, pero al mismo tiempo frágil por dentro, igual que un erizo, ya se había roto unos cuantas veces antes, de hecho, por milagro había logrado que se dejara de cortar, pero sabía que si esos problemas continuaban no habría solución, yo era más que su contacto y jefe, me preocupaba por su bienestar como si fuese su hermano, era extraño, ya que no había actuado así antes, ni siquiera con mis propios familiares…

 _Como sea_

Esperaba que las cosas extras le sirvieran de algo, lo bueno era que solo las armas estaban un poco pesadas, todo lo demás era ligero y se podía ocultar con facilidad de los demás

 _Mejor me voy de aqui_

Regrese a mi nave y sali rapidamente del planeta mientras pensaba a quien iba a matar hoy por diversion


	14. CAITULO 14: FARSA

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 14: FARSA

 **HOLA MIS REBELDES!, SI, ESTOY DE VUELTA, SIENTO LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI ME GUSTO EL EPISODIO THE HOLOCRONS FATE, SI, FUE HERMOSO!, TAN BELLO...BUENO, CREO QUE MEJOR PASO AL CAPITULO, PUEDE NO SER GRAN COSA, PERO, CREO QUE EL SIGUIENTE LES DARÁ UN INFARTO, Y PIENSO QUE NO ME TARDARE TANTO**

 **NECESITO QUE ME CONTESTEN LO SIGUIENTE**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿ALGUIEN INVESTIGO EL PLANETA EN EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRAN?**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Secretive Wren 857: gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **wintersun101:**

 **Ginny jarrus: pienso que luego lo odiaras, pero quien sabe**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina: Perdona la demora, la verdad como que no estaba inspirada pero ahora que si, ya escribí esto, puede que no sea muy largo pero algo es algo...y me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia...una pregunta, ¿desde cuando estas leyendo mi fic?**

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía la mochila, no necesitaba ver para saber que las cosas estaban ahí, no era muy conveniente hacerme enojar, además, podía sentir el peso de la pistola, camine durante un rato intentando recordar el rumbo, pero mi temor no me lo permitía, la debilidad me invadió mientras viajaba por las sombras evitando soldados, sabía que el traficante tenía razón, pero...¿Que más podía hacer?, cuando por fin llegue entre por la ventana y me pare en el sillón abajo de ella, mire alrededor y me quede un rato en silencio para escuchar si alguien se había despertado pero lancé un suspiro al no ver a nadie y me desplome en el mueble, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sudando, la culpa era un peso que odiaba soportar al respirar, me permití unos segundos de descanso, tenía que pensar en mis movimientos, tenía que pensar cómo iba a ocultar todas estas cosas, digo, no es como si tuviera bóvedas de armas en este planeta como en los otros que había dejado cuando me mandaban a alguna misión…

 _"Andando, solo tienes 4 horas para poder hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer"_ la voz sonó en mis oídos por lo que me decidí hacerle caso

Abrí la mochila que estaba en el suelo a mi lado derecho, lo primero que vi fue una pequeña caja de color blanco, en su tapa tenia las marcas especificando el tipo de sangre, la saque y la abrí, el frio del interior llego a mi rostro y poco después vi las unidades, las coloque a un lado mientras sacaba el kit médico, primero lo primero, agarre las cosas para la transfusión de sangre, levante mi manga derecha y al hacerlo vi el brazalete metálico, podía sentir que estaba haciendo presión y que no faltaba mucho para que abriera la piel, lo ignore, no era tiempo para llorar, me di cuenta que lamentarse por tu estado no te ayuda a resolver el problema, hay que ignorarlo y buscar una alternativa, así que desinfecte el área y me puse una cinta en el brazo mientras abría y cerraba mi muñeca en forma de puño, podía ver la vena con claridad, primero administre un medicamento muy potente para evitar el dolor durante un rato, era efectivo pero se consideraba más como una droga por ser tan potente, ya que espere cerca de 5 minutos, inserté la aguja conectada al delgado tubo de plástico que conectaba con la primera bolsa, la asegure con cinta para que no se moviera de lugar y después desplegué la base para colgar la bolsa, me quite la cinta y deje el brazo quieto, necesitaba esa transfusión, estaba seguro que mis mareos eran por la pérdida de sangre.

Revise que más tenía el estuche y me sorprendí de las cosas que había ahí, desde frascos con bacta para las heridas graves hasta fuertes sedantes y un paquete de respiraderos

 _Esta es la medicina que he estado necesitando desde hace meses, ¿Por qué no había contactado a Cisco antes para que me la trajera?_

No pude evitar sonreír ante la obvia solución de algunos de mis problemas, en el mercado negro vendían de todo, tuve que reprimir una carcajada para no despertar a los demás aunque no sabía porque me quería reír, era como si perdiera la consciencia, como tenía el brazo conectado al tubo me quite las 2 camisas pero las deje colgando en mi brazo, con mi mano izquierda, sin sentir dolor a causa del esguince, pude hacer las cosas con mucha más facilidad, me volví a cambiar las vendas y afortunadamente no estaban tan manchadas de sangre, abrí un par de los 5 pequeños tubos de bacta y me unte el líquido en las heridas más graves, después lo que quedo lo puse en las que tenían riesgo de que las notaran, incluyendo las marcas que había dejado la inquisidora en mi rostro, el líquido azul era inoloro por lo que no tendría problemas con el olor a medicina, me vende las heridas con unas vendas especiales que ayudaban al crecimiento de la piel y me volví a poner las camisetas y repetí el procedimiento con las de las piernas, no necesite la tableta para hacer eso, no me tarde más de una hora en hacerlo, con un poco de suerte estarían cerradas para cuando partiéramos, ahora solo tenía que esperar, espere media hora más para que se acabara la primera unidad de sangre, la descolgué y puse la otra, y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Por qué pedí 2 de mi tipo de sangre y una O-?, es por prevenir, no creerán que no me di cuenta que el estúpido de Sato no nos dio un kit de primeros auxilios, claro que me di cuenta, a él solo le importa que salga bien la misión, no le importa los demás, es por eso que pedí la sangre, la holopad y las medicinas, yo sabía que criaturas había afuera, sabia de sus peligros y de las plantas venenosas que habían, y no me iba a arriesgar a perder a mi equipo.

Espere, espere y espere, después de tanto hacerlo me aburrí, y eso significaba que el sueño me hacía falsas promesas de descanso, no sentía ningún dolor, aun me faltaba la mitad de la bolsa cuando decidí organizar todas mis cosas para poder llevarlas sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, era lindo tener un momento de paz, y por primera vez desde que comenzó toda esta locura no hubo ninguna voz que me dijera lo contrario…Acerque con la fuerza la otra mochila y la abrí, saque absolutamente todo lo que había en la primera, a todas las bolsas les quite el aire y las metí en otra haciendo lo mismo para ocupar menos espacio, decidí colocar las cosas en la maleta de camuflaje por cualquier cosa, tenía más espacio y se sentía más ligera, así que de igual manera saque todas las cosas de su interior, mis ojos se abrieron al ver el cuchillo extra que ahí había, era tan hermoso, tan brillante y filoso que hacía que no quisiera usarlo para conservar su aspecto ya que la sangre lo haría ver sucio, también podía ver varios tipos de rifles, pistolas y una docena de granadas extra, el aroma a nuevo me lleno la nariz y sonreí al saber que podía seguir dejando al menos una bóveda de armas aquí, al cambiar todas las cosas me di cuenta de que si tiraba lo que no me servía tendría espacio para todas las armas y las 15 granadas que no eran como las artísticas de Sabine, estas eran de verdad, no eran un juguete… las cajas no eran muy grandes por lo que también cabrían, además coloque las cosas que quedaban de mi kit en el otro, termine de poner todas las cosas justo cuando termino la transfusión, me saque la aguja y me puse una curita para evitar que salieran gotas de sangre y que mancharan mi ropa, la navaja me la puse en una bolsa del pantalón igual que escondí el gran cuchillo con su funda atándome el listón en mi pierna izquierda, pero al ver mi sable de luz en el suelo decidí guardarlo en la mochila, no podía usarlo, no era digno, no lo quería ni ver, en su lugar saque de la caja ambos blasters, (Claro que son los que disparan laser, yo me refiero a los blasters de balas como pistolas), utilice la funda doble y la amarre en mi pierna derecha después de revisar que estuvieran cargadas, pensé que si usaba esos 2 sería menos lógico que alguien los viera y notara que eran ilegales, aunque me gustaba más usar las pistolas, me quede pensando cuando algo llamo mi atención, por la ventana se podía ver que el cielo se estaba aclarando, eso significaba que mi tiempo se había acabado y que en cualquier momento despertarían los demás, me apresure a guardar todo, y lo que iba a tirar lo puse en una bolsa de plástico, abrí la ventana y usando la fuerza las arroje en el montón de basura del frente, me puse calcetas, las botas de campo y al verme en un pequeño espejo note que las heridas del rostro se había sanado, y eso significaba que las demás también, no sabría decirlo, no me dolía absolutamente nada y eso me hacía sentir muy feliz por lo que decidí no usar la máscara por ahora al menos eso convencería a Jarrus para bajar sus sospechas, no me preocupe por nada más, ya tenía todo listo, (Incluso ya me había puesto desodorante)

Empecé a escuchar que mi equipo se levantaba y se arreglaba para partir, poco después vi a Max ir a la cocina que estaba a la vista de la sala, no había notado varias cosas, pero ahora con la luz del día note que su mano derecha era robótica, el ojo derecho era de un color grisáceo mientras que una cicatriz lo atravesaba hasta perderse en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, de igual manera tenía otras 3 que corrían por su brazo izquierdo, me pregunte a que grado debí de llegar para no notar esas cosas que más lo caracterizaban…Pareció no notarme así que me anime a empezar con la farsa

—¡Buenos días!— dije en voz alta con una voz normal haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara por mi presencia

—Hola, buenos días…creí que estabas con los otros en el cuarto— Me dijo igual con una pequeña sonrisa

¡Si!, no he perdido mi habilidad para mentir

—Así era, pero me levante un poco más temprano para estar listo antes que los demás— le conteste y pareció creerme pues volvió a hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo

 _"Si, aja, si con temprano quieres decir que no dormiste nada entonces, sí, fue un poco más temprano que los demás"_ la voz por fin interrumpió

 _Oye, casi toda la noche y hasta ahora apareciste_

 _"¿Qué puedo decir?"_

—Estas mejor que ayer, tuviste una buena noche de descanso, quiero suponer— dijo mientras me miraba de reojo

—Si, al perecer era todo lo que necesitaba, ahora me siento mejor que nunca— y sonreí al saber que lo que decía era verdad

 _Estaba mejor que nunca…_


	15. CAPITULO 15: ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 15: ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA

 **OKEY OKEY, SI, SOY UNA MALA ESCRITORA POR NO PUBLICAR EN CUANTO, 5 SEMANAS?, CREO QUE UN POCO MÁS, PUEDO EXPLICARLO, PIENSO, BUENO, COMO SABRÁN FUI AL BAILE DE GALA, DESPUES TUVE UNA SEMANA COMPLETA DE EXAMENES, DESPUES LOS ENSAYOS DE HUEHUES SEGUIDO POR EL CONCURSO (EL CUAL VOLVIMOS A GANAR) Y EL MISMO DÍA EL DE ARCOS, POR LO QUE NOSQUEDAMOS EN LA ESCUELA HACIENDOLOS, Y TAMBIEN TUVE UN PEQUEÑO BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR, POR LO QUE POR MÁS QUE TRATABA DE ESCRIBIR NO ME SALIR NADA, YA TENIA PLANEADA ESTE CAPITULO, PERO...SE ME OLVIDO LA ESCENA MÁS IMPORTANTE, LO SÉ, LA MÁS IMPORTANTE!**

 **APARTE DE LO ANTERIOR TENIA TAREA, Y LA SIGO TENIENDO, DESPUES VOLVI A TENER OTRO BAILE DE GALA, PEOR NO GANE, Y NO ME SORPRENDIO, DIGO, ES PREDECIBLE SABER QUIEN IBA A GANAR, YO NO LLEVE A CASI NADIE PUES NO TENIA DINERO, Y ES LOGICO QUE LA GENTE PIENSE QUE MI FAMILIA TIENE MUCHO DINERO, PERO HAY MUCHAS VECES EN LAS QUE APENAS NOS ALCANZA, IMAGINENCE LA SITUACION SI ME CONFORMO CON UNA MEMORIA DE 16 PARA NAVIDAD, OSEA IMAGINENSE, Y SI, ME TENGO QUE DESAHOGAR, OSEA, CARO, RIFO UNA TABLETA, RIFO BOLETOS, LLEVO A DEMASIADAS PERSONAS, ETC., LUEGO ESTABA EVA, QUE DE IGUAL MANERA TENIA DINERO, DIGO SI NO TUVIERA NO UBIERA ORGANIZADO UNA FIESTA, (INVITANDO A CASI TODAS MENOS A MI), LUEGO ESTABA MICHEL QUE TENIA EL APOYO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS, Y LUEGO ESTABA YO, EN MULETAS, CON SOLO ESTAMPAS Y UNOS MALDITOS LAPICEROS, SIN SENTIME APOYADA, CLARO QUE YO NO IBA A GANAR NI AUNQUE TODOS LOS MAESTROS VOTARAN POR MI, CLARO QUE GANO CARO, YA QUE ES LA QUE TIENE EL PROMEDIO MÁS ALTO, MÁS DINERO, MAS INVITADOS, Y MÁS APOYO, LO QUE MÁS ME MOLESTO QUE LA PINCHE MADRE DE ELLA, (SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO CARO, LO SIENTO, PERO ASÍ ME SIENTO, Y NO FUE JUSTO), SUPO QUIEN HABIA GANADA Y LES DIJO A LOS COMPAÑEROS DE ELLA, "VAMOS CHICOS, HAY QUE HACER PORRA" ENFRENTE DE MIS FAMILIARES PARA HECHARLES EN CARA...AHHHHHHH!, QUIERO GRITAR**

 **OLVIDANDONOS DE AQUELLO...**

 **SI, EMPECE A VER FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY´S HIGH SCHOOL...ES QUE NO LO PUDE EVITAR, ES TAN TIERNO BONNIE, Y AYER ME PUSE A BUSCAR COMICS EN YOUTUBE Y ENTONCES ENCONTRE UNO QUE ME HIZO LLORAR Y OTROS EN DONDE BONNIE TIENE ESQUIZOFRENIA Y ME DIJE "PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ESCRIBO, MIS SEGUIDORES NO TIENEN LA CULPA, TENGO QUE HACERLO!", POR LO QUE EMPECE A ESCRIBIR Y TENGO MÁS O MENOS ESTO, ES CORTO, LO SÉ, PERO YA APARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE, EMPEZARA LA REAL ACCION, MUAJAJAJA**

 **Y ME GUSTARIA DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A GINNY JARRUS, QUE EL 24 FUE SU CUMPLEAÑOS**

 **NECESITO QUE ME CONTESTEN LO SIGUIENTE**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA FANART DE MOREENA Y EZRA? (SI ASÍ LO QUIEREN PUEDEN IR A MI PERFIL DE CUALQUIERA DE LAS 2 PAGINAS QUE LES DIJE, YA TENGO UN PAR, Y ESTOY PLANEANDO HACER 2 COMICS, ADEMAS DE QUE TENGO OTROS 3 EN MI LIBRETA Y NO LOS HE PUBLICADO)**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Secretive Wren 857: deverias de investigar, pues ahí esta la respuesta**

 **wintersun101: okey?**

 **Ginny jarrus:**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina: me alegra que te guste, y ojala checaras mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan**

 **...**

El peso de los últimos días había hecho que fuera el primero en acostarme, me pareció que solo había dormido una par de horas al momento de levantarme, o bueno, al momento de que me levantaran, si fuera por mi hubiera dormido durante días, pero como siempre, no me era posible ahora que estábamos en una rebelión mucho más grande todos teníamos más responsabilidades y preocupaciones, pero como sea. Escuche que dijeron mi nombre un par de veces y antes de abrir los ojos, por unos microsegundos vi una imagen de una celda, tenía mucha sangre en el suelo y… solo eso pude ver, al despertar vi a un hombre mirándome, de piel morena (más fuerte que la de Ezra), alto y musculoso, tenía el pelo negro casi rapado haciéndolo parecer más maduro y rudo, sobresalía de los demás así que no tarde en acordarme del nombre

—Teniente, ¿Desea quedarse un poco más en la cama o ya se va a levantar para comer?— me dijo en un tono burlón mientras me sentaba

 _Demonios, ya les había dicho que dejaran los rangos para mí, ¡¿Es demasiado pedir que me llamen por mi nombre?!_

—No, gracias por levantarme Rafa— le conteste volteando hacia él (a mi derecha) mientras sonreía

Momentos después se fue

Rafa era su apodo, su nombre real era Rafael Un, no estaba seguro de que edad tenía pero se veía joven, no tanto como alguien de veintitantos y tampoco tan viejo como alguien de 40, más parecía tener 36, y la verdad sin importar su edad era intimidante y ágil, así que era mejor no meterse con él…como sea, parecía que ya estaba listo con su camiseta blanca y su pantalón tipo militar de color gris al igual que sus botas de campo negras, podía ver que su mochila ya estaba lista mientras arreglaba mis cosas, la verdad era que solo 3 personas no tenían sus cosas listas, como yo, cuando termine de enrollar el maldito sleeping salí del cuarto para ver que todos estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina mientras nuestro anfitrión les daba agua para poder tragar sus raciones de alimento que les había dado durante el viaje (al igual que las barras), entre a la cocina y me senté en el segundo lugar desocupado, me pasaron mi comida y comencé a comer mientras esperábamos que pasaras los minutos, estaba a medio comer, escuchando y riendo con la plática que tenían los muchachos, entonces me di cuenta que faltaba alguien en la mesa al igual que faltaba Max, (quien hacía unos minutos estaba con nosotros riendo), mire hacia la sala y vi a Ezra medio acostado sobre el sofá, con su brazo derecho recargado en el brazo del mueble, y sin mascara ni casco, su mirada era seria… fría, creo que la palabra correcta para describirla era indescifrable, nunca lo había visto así, su aura esta igual de fría que su rostro, eso me hizo sentir incomodo, por lo que deje de mirarlo y me concentre en la charla de los chicos y en mi comida, aproveché la oportunidad para explicar el plan para el guía que nos iba a cuidar, y para cuando terminamos de comer, agarramos nuestras cosas y salimos, el amigo de Rex nos llevó hasta el área de excursiones del bosque en donde nos estaría esperando un guía, para después "perdernos" e ir a lo profundo de la selva-bosque, lo raro era que mi estudiante se había puesto su máscara y que a las personas no les llamaba la atención eso, por lo que al no entender el motivo, Sigma, una mujer de piel oscura, cabello negro de corte militar blusa negra y pantalón muy parecido al de mezclilla al igual que unas botas de campo negras y muy cómodas, (y si me preguntaban ella estaba en perfecta condición física, y con perfecta me refiero a perfecta), me explico que en ese mundo es normal que las personas usen mascara cuando quieran, así que deje de pensar en eso, al llegar nos empezamos a despedir de Max, Ezra fue el primero en hacerlo, aunque no pude escucharlo que dijo pude escuchar un poco el tono con que lo hizo, y sonaba alegre, cuando llego mi turno me dijo algo extraño

—Ten cuidado con el chico, no le quites los ojos de encima, ¿sí?, algo raro sucede con él— me dijo en un tono bajo

—Sí, lo sé, ha estado encerrado en su cuarto sin querer salir las últimas semanas, y no sé porque— me detuve para pensar en algo lógico, algo que contestara la razón del problema

—No me refiero a eso, esto es… más grave— contesto, solo pude diferenciar en su voz que habia algo oscuro, estaba tenso

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería, si era un psicólogo o algo así pero nuestra conversación términos tan abrupta-mente como había comenzado

— ¡Adiós chicos!, ¡Que les vaya bien en su excursión! — grito para que todos lo escucháramos

Después de que los demás le contestaran, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su casa dejándome con la duda, sinceramente en ese momento me dio igual y fuimos a reunirnos con el sujeto que nos daría la excursión, era un chico, tal vez de unos 20 años, su cabello era marrón y estaba despeinado, su piel era clara, era flaco y estaba vestido por una camisa gruesa verde y un short de campo gris que llegaba a la rodilla, parecía ansioso, y su voz comprobó que estaba igual de asustado

— ¡Hola!, so- soy Clayton, y soy su guía, el imperio y este sistema esperan que su visita turística sea de lo más feliz agradable posible, ahora— saco un sujetapapeles y miro la hoja que tenía ahí— Bueno, ya están registrados, así que solo tenemos que dirigirnos a la zona, díganme— dijo, aunque ya parecía más calmado

Nos condujo a través del bosque, en cuanto entramos los sonidos de afuera se detuvieron y solo se escuchaban los ruidos de los animales cercanos y lejanos, yo iba atrás de él y todos los demás atrás de mí, caminando, lo seguimos varios metros mientras él nos explicaba los tipos de plantas y a que criatura correspondía cada sonido animal

 _Tengo que admitir, para su primer día lo hace bien_

Y luego recordé lo que íbamos a hacer como si fuera una ruidosa alarma

 _Pobre chico…_

No importaba su salud ahora, no cuando habían muchas vidas más en la fabrica a la que íbamos…caminamos unos metros más hasta que supuse que era la distancia correcta, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, esperar y hacer la señal a los chicos para que comenzaran

—Y ese sonido en particular es de una lagartija que salta de árbol en árbol utilizando sus alas para planear, dudo que les interese el nombre, ya que parece ser que ustedes quieren vivir la experiencia de acampar, los dejare más adelante, cabe mencionar que siempre es importante tener un plan de repuesto por si cualquier cosa sale mal, por lo que les dejare un rastreador por si quieren ir a explorar o si se pierden, claro que usualmente las personas lo apagan y se van devuelta a sus hogares, pero a mí en lo personal me resulta bastante— fue interrumpido por una exclamación y un golpe

Todos volteamos hacia atrás y vimos que Ezra se había tropezado y ahora estaba en el suelo sujetándose el tobillo derecho con fuerza mientras su mochila de camuflaje estaba a un lado de él

 _¿¡De donde demonios saco esa mochila!?_

—¡Ahhhhg!— gruño

De inmediato Clayton fue con él, su rostro mostraba preocupación al igual que el mio, todos nos acercamos a verlo, el chico se poso de rodillas y toco el pie de mi padawan quien inmediatamente grito, su mascara seguía en su lugar pero se podia oir el dolor en su voz

Oh demonios, ¡ahora no!, ¡no con la misión!

—¡Perdón, perdón! — dijo rápidamente por causarle dolor, y sinceramente me moleste

—Dev, ¿Qué tienes? — le pregunte a Ezra

—Mi tobillo, duele mucho— dijo temblando

—Okey, ¿Puedes caminar? — le pregunto el guía

—Intentare…

El chico se empezó a levantar con ayuda de Clayton quien lo sostenía del brazo, y cuando intento caminar inmediatamente se tambaleo y casi cayó al suelo, por suerte el joven de 20 años era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba

—Está bien, creo que es un esguince, tal vez de 2do grado— nos dijo— Necesito que te vuelvas a sentar y que te quites el zapato para confirmarlo—

—Está bien—

Se empezaron a sentar mientras mi corazón iba al mil, lo último que necesitaba era un esguince de 2do grado, todos estábamos tan concentrados en como Ezra se empezaba a desabrochar la bota con la mano derecha, que no vimos que hizo con la izquierda, solo supimos que de repente el guía cayó al suelo como un costal de papas, de inmediato todos volteamos al chico y vimos que le había dado un buen golpe con su puño, unos segundos después mi padawan se levantó, tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia lo profundo del bosque, y nosotros no tardamos en seguirlo para que no se perdiera, todos aun en estado de shock

 _Eso no me lo esperaba….es un buen actor_


	16. CAPITULO 16: MIDICLORIANOS

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 16: MIDICLORIANOS

 **MUY BIEN, LO SÉ, DEBÍ DE HABER PUBLICADO ANTES, PERO NO LOGRABA ACOMODAR LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA PORQUE SI LAS PONÍA MAL NO PODRÍA PONER OTRAS YA QUE NO TENDRIAN SENTIDO, Y BUENO...YA MAÑANA ENTRO A CLASES POR LO QUE TAL VEZ (MUY POSIBLEMENTE) TARDE EN PUBLICAR, LO SÉ, EXCUSAS, EXCUSAS Y EXCUSAS, LO SIENTO**

 **SE QUE ESTO ES ALGO CORTO, PERO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ MEJOR MANERA DE TERMINARLO**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA PREGUNTA PARA MI? (NO SE ME OCURRIÓ TEMA, ASÍ QUE RESPONDAN)**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Secretive Wren 857:**

 **wintersun101: pues espera más sorpresas muajajajaja**

 **Ginny jarrus: ojala esto te guste**

 **Maitehimawari: pues pienso que te va a dar lastima el guía**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina:**

 **Ojala checaran mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan**

 **...**

Ya me había fastidiado de estar caminar con este sujeto, habíamos pasado de la distancia que acordaron desde hace varios minutos… y si… sabía lo que iban a hacer, ellos pensaban que no había puesto atención, pues fueron muy descorteses de su parte al pensar en eso, porque aunque haya estado a unos metros de ellos y sin decir nada eso no significaba que no los haya escuchado, porque ser desinteresado era una cosa y ser callado era otra muy distinta, habíamos perdido ya varios segundos que eran valiosos en una misión así y en lo único en que podía pensar era cuando se le ocurriría a nuestro brillante líder hacerla maldita señal a los muchachos.

Por lo que si…me puse en acción yo solo…y disfruté cada parte de ello, nuestro guía era un principiante por lo que fue demasiado fácil hacerle creer mi mentira, que mejor que un tobillo lastimado, digo, ya lo había experimentado en la penúltima sesión de tortura y el dolor que causaba era una perfecta forma para preocupa a las personas, claro que ya lo tenía mucho mejor por los suministros médicos que me dio mi contacto…pero aun así, yo conocía el dolor que daba y era perfectamente capaz de recrear la escena.

Empecé con una caída seguida de unas exclamaciones para darle vida, un lastimoso intento para volver a caminar en cuanto me pregunto si podía hacerlo y para darle mucha intensidad un grito de dolor, y todo eso se lo trago como si fuera un delicioso jugo

 _Que idiota…_

Entonces cuando llego la oportunidad lo golpeé tan duro que su cabeza revoto en el suelo al caer, los miembros del escuadrón se quedaron congelados mientras yo sonreía detrás de la máscara, lo siguiente que hice fue sencillo, me levante, agarre mi mochila y seguí caminando hacia la dirección correcta, claro que escuche los pasos de mis compañeros detrás de mí para no perderse, o perderme, pero me sentí genial al hacer aquello, entonces me di cuenta de que si lo encontraban pensaría que fue un ataque rebelde o criminal y por ello mandarían refuerzos a buscarnos, así que me subí a un árbol y espere a que mis compañeros pasaran adelante, cuando estuvieron a una distancia adecuada me baje y regrese con el guía

 _Esto me dolerá más a mí que a él_

Saque un cuchillo, le puse una mordaza en la ropa y respire profundo, entonces con fuerza le enterré la hoja en su pierna izquierda, el sujeto intento gritar pero la tela que cubría su boca sirvió para detener el sonido, sentí alivio al no tener que escuchar el sonido del dolor, pero su rostro me recordó a mi, la sangre comenzó a salir como si fuera una cascada, entonces trate de hacer la herida lo más perecida a un mordida, lo mismo en su hombro izquierdo, le hice unos rasguños en su espalda y rostro, y para terminar rompí pedazos de tela de su traje y de la mía para después tirarlos por todo el campo, ya estaba a punto de irme cuando recordé activar su rastreador de emergencia, ya que si no lo hacía moriría desangrado antes de que lo encontraran o despertara, ya le había quitado la mordaza y ahora solo era un poco de tela en el suelo…ya podía irme tranquilo. Sabía que esto que hice era malo y que posiblemente le dejaría cicatrices para toda la vida, pero su vida no significaba mucho cuando cientos estaban en esa maldita fábrica.

Regrese con mi equipo, (que estaban preocupados por no encontrarme), pero me fui un poco más adelante para que pareciera que me había adelantado, me senté en el troco de un árbol y espere unos segundos para que llegaran, cuando lo hicieron pude ver la preocupación y miedo en sus rostros…en el rostro de Jarrus, por lo que me sentí más culpable de lo que ya me sentía por las cosas que le había hecho a aquel tipo, y aunque la culpa me invadió por completo como si fuera un fantasma, tenía que fingir para no preocuparlos más

—Y…¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? — les pregunte mientras me quitaba la mascara

—¡Ezra Bridger no te vuelvas a separar del grupo!, ¿Oíste?— me dijo furioso mi maestro

 _Como si fuese mi padre..._

—Si señor— le respondí algo molesto

 _¿No podía tener sentido del humor una sola vez?_

Me levanté y seguimos caminado, mientras avanzábamos yo me entretenía pensando en la razón por la cual la fuerza estaba así de estática, tenía que ser este planeta, pero podía ser por el imperio, por las plantas, por los materiales o tal vez por los animales, bueno tal vez no, podía descartar a los animales y plantas, ya que tienen midiclorianos, así que tenía que será algo como los materiales de construcción, que también podía eliminar ya que estábamos lejos de la población, la única solución que quedaba era la imperial, le había hecho algo al planeta, algo como…

 ** _"No creo que sea el imperio"_**

 _¡¿Entonces qué es?!_

 ** _"Piénsalo, todo tiene midiclorianos, todo, hay una sola cosa que no los tiene y esa cosa es lo único que puede suprimirlos durante un corto periodo de tiempo"_**

 _¿Los inhibidores?_

 ** _"Exacto, y el imperio no tiene suficientes fondos como para tenerlos en cada planeta, si hubieran rociado este planeta con esa sustancia el efecto se hubiera acabado enseguida, y además, sería extraño que escogieran a este planeta en específico, ¡Este! ¡Cuando hay tantos más con más actividades sospechosas de ese tipo!"_**

 _Creo que tienes razón_

 ** _"Claro que la tengo tarado"_**

 _¿Entonces que sugieres?_

 ** _"Mira, todos hemos escuchado de cosas que pueden repeler a la fuerza, pero todos son contados como si fueran leyendas o mitos"_**

 _Sí, pero…_

 ** _"Hay una cosa que puede que no sea un mito y que coincide con este planeta"_**

Entré en razón y de inmediato supe de que cosa estaba hablando

 _Sabes que no creo que exista esa criatura_

 ** _"Si, ¿Como antes creías que tu tripulación no te podría reemplazar?"_**

 _…_

Me quede en silencio al recordar eso, pero sentí que mi "amigo" se arrepintió de haber dicho eso

 ** _"Lo siento, no quería decir eso"_**

 _No te preocupes_

 ** _"De acuerdo"_**

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que recordamos el tema de conversación inicial

 ** _"Bueno, imaginemos que es solo un mito, ¿Qué explicación le darías a todo esto?"_**

 _Podría haber una especie de toxina, algo que matara a los midiclorianos_

 ** _"Aja, primero…no existe algo como eso, segundo…si eso fuera creado me imagino que serie terriblemente costoso, y tercero… ¿Por qué este planeta?"_**

 _Pues porque…_

En medio de la conversación empecé a sentir dolor en el cuerpo, no era algo que me impidiera seguir con mis asuntos…pero estaba ahí, era un poco más incómodo en las áreas en donde tenía heridas profundas que no se pudieron curar por completo con el bacta

 ** _"Genial, se te acaba el efecto de medicamento"_**

 _No, con esa potencia aún deben de faltar unas horas para que se acabe por completo, tomando en cuenta que me lo tome hace 1 hora, va disminuyendo lentamente_

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, como si pensara en algún tema de conversación para pasar el rato

 ** _"No tardaran en volver los inquisidores, ¿Piensas hacer algo para evitarlos?"_**

 _Si, rezar para que este estado de la fuerza siga hasta que todo esto termine_

Aunque a ambos nos causó risa hubo un momento de silencio, pero era algo tenso, caminamos unos pocos minutos más hasta que mi "huésped" volvió a hablar, y sabia que no podía ser algo bueno

 ** _"¿Crees que ÉL vuelva?"_**

Mis ojos se habían ampliado con miedo, esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y me lleno de preocupación, pasaron unos segundos hasta que pude pensar en alguna respuesta

 _Espero que no, prefiero mil veces a que me sigan torturando a que **él** regrese…_

—Ezra, ¿Qué pasa? — la voz de Jarrus interrumpió mis pensamientos y ahuyentó la voz de mi cabeza

En ese momento me di cuenta que me había detenido, todos los demás estaban atrás de mi como si esperaran algo, mientras que mi "maestro" estaba enfrente

—Nada, creí haber escuchado algo, pero no fue nada, como sea será mejor continuar— le respondí para calmar a todos los demás

Era extraño hablar, decirle más que unas pocas frases, me gusto darle algo por lo cual no preocuparse o molestarse, pareció que todos me tenían más confianza sin la mascara porque asintieron y continuamos caminando mientras otra cuestión atormentaba mi mente

 _Por favor…que no regrese_


	17. CAPITULO 17: SOLO UN PENSAMIENTO

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 17: SOLO UN PENSAMIENTO

 **SOY LA PEOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, NO ES JUSTO QUE LOS TENGA ASÍ!, YA ME HE PROMETIDO PUBLICAR OTRO CAPITULO EL FIN DE SEMANA, LA VERDAD ES QUE ODIO ESCRIBIR CON PUNTO DE VISTA DE KANAN, POR ESO ES QUE ME TARDO TANTO Y SON TAN CORTOS COMO ESTE**

 **Y SI, TAMBIÉN TIENE ALGO DE CULPA TOKYO GHOUL, ES QUE ES TAN HERMOSO KANEKI!**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA PREGUNTA PARA MI? (NO SE ME OCURRIÓ TEMA, ASÍ QUE RESPONDAN)**

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

 **Secretive Wren 857:**

 **wintersun101: y aun no has visto nada**

 **Ginny jarrus: ya en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Maitehimawari: ya en el siguiente empieza lo bueno**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina:**

 **Ojala checaran mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan**

 **...**

Después del pequeño escándalo, que Ezra había provocado, seguimos caminando durante varias horas, la humedad en el aire no ayudaba mucho ya que provocaba demasiado calor, tal vez unos 40 grados, no podría saber, solo esperaba que en la noche hiciera frio. Supongo que no tienen una imagen clara de ese paisaje que nos rodeaba, imagínense los grandes bosques de Endor pero relleno con árboles y plantas selváticos, con esto te podrías perder al avanzar unos metros de distancia, sin mencionar los distintos tipos de anímales que habían ahí, solo esperaba no encontrar a un grupo de vornskrs, nadie se querría encontrar con esas criaturas, eran perros salvajes grandes, y de color negro, tenían unos dientes afilados con los que fácilmente podían arrancarte la garganta de una mordida, sus cuerpos estaban hechos para ser rápidos y ágiles por lo que también eran sumamente sigilosos, poseían una larga cola con un tipo de veneno especial para aturdir a sus presas y después comérselos… además tenían una característica más letal que las demás criaturas, era tan inusual como un humano con ojos morados, ellos podían usar la fuerza para sentir a sus víctimas, y su presa favorita eran los jedis

 _Por esa y otra razón Depa nunca acepto misiones aquí_

Caminamos, y caminamos y caminamos, pasaron los minutos y después las horas, de vez en cuando empezábamos a hablar, contar anécdotas o decir bromas, todos se reían y conversaban, incluyendo Ezra, me había sorprendido un poco que se quitara su máscara y aún más cuando comento y se metió en la conversación, su risa me lleno de calma durante el trayecto, comenzaba a pensar que sus problemas estaban empezando a resolverse, volví a tener esperanza para que se recuperara, no parecía tan cansado como antes y ya no caminaba de una manera rara, (no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo era más…extraño), el niño había estado tanto tiempo encerrado que muchos comenzaron a sacar teorías, desde que se había ido de la rebelión hasta que se comportaba así por una chica, solo que….había algo aún en mi mente

La advertencia de Max

Si, esas palabras que dijo antes de partir, esas palabras que me llenaron de duda, esas palabras que me causaron aún más preocupación, casi haciéndome olvidar lo que estaba escuchando…

Pero como si fuese un rayo de luz escuche el comentario sarcástico de mi padawan a la conversación de los muchachos y me hizo sonreír

 _Definitivamente no debo de preocuparme por ello ahora, ni nunca más_

 _"Yo no haría eso en tu lugar…"_

Había escuchado algo en mi cabeza, algo tan sutil que apenas pude captarlo, pero la voz me causo escalofríos en mi columna vertebral como si escuchara un fantasma

 _Deben de ser solo mis nervios_

Lo ignoré

Seguimos caminando, caminando y caminando, el calor causado por la humedad no ayudaba en nada, podía sentir las gotas de sudor caer por mi cuello, y constantemente me limpiaba la frente, por suerte el planeta solamente tenía 1 sol (no me imagino que tanto afectaría que tuviera otro). Un par de veces saque mi termo, un tome un pequeño sorbo de agua para calmar mi sed y lo volví a guardar, nos cansamos rápidamente, (parte de la culpa por las mochilas), por lo que tuvimos que detenernos alrededor de las 3 de la tarde para recuperar nuestras fuerzas y comer algo rápido, claro que el necio de mi aprendiz quería continuar caminando para no perder el tiempo pero tenía que entender que aunque llegáramos a la base necesitaríamos un tiempo para recuperarnos lo suficiente como para apenas hacer nuestra parte. Mientras los demás descansaban y comían un poco, yo pensaba, y pensaba y pensaba, principalmente en las guardias nocturnas y en lograr aprenderme los nombres de mis compañeros, (nunca he sido muy bueno en ello, por lo general recuerdo los rostros), la mayoría eran de 24 para arriba, ya les había contado quienes eran Rafa (el que me despertó en la casa de Max) y Sigma (la que me explico de las máscaras), aún faltaban los otros, contando a todo el equipo eran 4 mujeres y 8 hombres, estaba Roger kisnu, que hasta donde había visto era tranquilo y callado, tenía la piel clara, el cabello negro medio corto y algo despeinado, este parecía tener unos 17 años, era alto, y traía una camiseta color caqui, sobre esta una chamarra negra con líneas naranjas adornándola, iban del hombro a través del brazo y decoraban el cierre, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos de campo negros. Otra chica se llamaba Calhoun, era blanca tenía el cabello rubio, su corte de pelo era corto, no tanto como Sigma, pero un poquito largo, al igual que tenía mechones tapándola parte del rostro, el cual decía que era una mujer ruda, sus ojos eran azules, y su armadura hacia parecer que era una clase especial de algún tipo de organización. Recuerdo a varios más pero no me había aprendido los nombres.

Pasaron 10 minutos antes de volver a seguir caminando, teníamos muchos kilómetros por recorrer y nadie estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar el tiempo así que con ayuda del mapa holográfico que traíamos avanzamos un poco más.


	18. CAPITULO 18: RUIDO

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 18: RUIDO

 **MUY BIEN, PRIMERO QUE NADA ME ENCABRONE PORQUE YA TENIA ALGUNAS COSAS ESCRITAS ENTONCES TUVE QUE REINICIAR LA COMPUTADORA PORQUE PASO ALGO Y NO GUARDE NINGÚN CAMBIO POR LO QUE TUVE QUE ESCRIBIR TODO DE NUEVO, CHINGADA MADRE.**

 **Y BUENO, DEBÍ DE HABER ACTUALIZADO EL FIND E SEMANA, PERO ME ATRASE UN POQUITO, SOLO QUE AHORA, COMO PUDIERON VER EN SUS CORREOS, ESTE CAPITULO TIENE MÁS DE 3000 PALABRAS, YO CREO QUE LES GUSTARA PORQUE YA HE VUELTO A LO MISTERIOSO Y SOSPECHOSO, MUAJAJAJAJA!**

 **OKEY UNA COSA MÁS, HE PULICADO ESPECIALMENTE HOY PORQUE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **SIP, ESTOY DE CUMPLE, POR LO QUE ESPERO QUE ME FELICITEN SI ES QUE QUIEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MÁS RÁPIDO, JEJEJEJE**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿POR QUE NO ME BRINDAN IDEAS?, ESCUCHAR SUS PREDICCIONES ME HACEN MUY FELIZ**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **MAX GALU: AMIGO DE REX, TIENE LA PIEL OSCURA Y ES TRANQUILO, TIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 50 AÑOS PERO PARECE MÁS DE 40**

 **ROGER KISNU: CHICO DE APROXIMADAMENTE 17, PIEL CLARA CABELLO NEGRO Y ALGO DESPEINADO, TRANQUILO Y SIEMPRE LLEVA PUESTA UNA CHAMARRA NEGRA CON LINEAS NARANJAS**

 **CALHOUN: CHICA DE UNOS 25 AÑOS, PIEL CLARA Y CABELLO RUBIO, CON UNA ARMADURA QUE LA HACE PARECER DE ALGÚN EQUIPO ESPECIAL, ACTITUD RUDA (INSPIRADA EN LA SARGENTO CALHOUN DE RALPH EL DEMOLEDOR)**

 **SIGMA: MUJER DE PIEL OSCURA Y CORTE MILITAR, DE UNOS 22 AÑOS, (FUE LA QUE LE EXPLICO A KANAN DE LAS MASCARAS)**

 **RAFAEL NU: HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 30 O 40 AÑOS, DE PIEL CANELA, INTIMIDANTE Y CON SENTIDO DEL HUMOR (EL QUE DESPERTÓ A KANAN, ESTA FUERTEMENTE INSPIRADO EN EL ACTOR DWAYNE JOHNSON, DE MOANA, UN ESPÍA Y MEDIO, SAN ANDRÉS, O MÁS CONOCIDO POR SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE RÁPIDO Y FURIOSO)**

 **VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **OKY, LA RESPUESTA A LA PREGUNTA DE SECRETIVE SABINE WREN 857 QUE ES "¿Como descurbiste fanfiction?**

R= Pues la verdad, en ese entonces no sabia absolutamente nada de fanfition, no sabia que era y no conocía la pagina, yo escribía mis historias con el titulo "IDEAS PARA COMICS", y creo que la razon por la que me entere de lo que era fue porque encontré un one-shot de danny phantom pero en blog, por lo que investigue y si no estoy mal ahí me di cuanta, pasaron lo días y yo estaba buscando clone wars, pero me salio entre las opciones el archivo de fanfiction y me dije "vamos a ver que hay", entre y la primera historia que leí tenia como 40 y tantos capítulos, tengan en cuanta que yo estaba en primero de secundaria y no sabia como hacerme una cuenta, yo no tenia ni computadora ni Internet en mi casa, muy apenas tenia el celular por lo que no tenia la menor idea de las cosas, cada capitulo que leía lo ponía como favorito, pero la computadora se descompuso y el fic se perdió, (si alguien es tan amable de ayudarme a buscarlo se los agradeceré), para antes de que se descompusiera ya había hecho una cuanta y publicado una historia pero no sabia como seguir a los fics. Así es como descubrí fanfiction

 **Y PARA LA PREGUNTA DE MAITEHIMAWARI "Esta historia tendrá muchos capítulos?"**

R= La verdad no lo sé, le calcularía como unos 10 capítulos más pero quien sabe, depende de las ideas que tenga y que me den para la historia y yo también espero que sean varios, de hecho, para el 2 de marzo osea el jueves, en mi cumpleaños, tratare de publicar otra historia, Si!, así como lo están leyendo, publicare 2 fics al mismo tiempo, porque si voy de uno en uno me tomara hasta que salga de universidad para terminar los que tengo planeados, jejejeje, así que si, ya lo tengo casi terminado el primer capitulo de la historia y se llamara "Padre o Agente", como verán trata del Agente Kallus, en esa historia el tiene esposa e hijo

 **Wren secreto 857:**

 **wintersun101: estan muy callados**

 **Ginny jarrus: estas muy callada**

 **Maitehimawari:**

 **chica sw: tu igual**

 **hahehihohu: tu no te salvas**

 **Paulina: y tu menos**

 **LOS QUE NO COMENTAN ME HACEN SENTIR SOLA Y QUE NO LES ESTÁN GUSTANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS :(**

 **Ojala checaran mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan**

 **...**

Durante segundos, minutos y horas estuvimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un pequeño claro entre la selva, era lo suficientemente grande como para que todas las tiendas cupieran pero lo suficientemente pequeño para que las ramas de los arboles nos cubrieran evitando que se delatara nuestra posición, llegamos justo a tiempo para el anochecer, nadie se quería encontrar con cualquier criatura que estuviera ahí, especialmente si es para tratar de comernos.

La verdad era que yo no sabía absolutamente nada de las especies que se encontraban en este planeta, yo quería seguir caminando pero Jarrus me había ganado con su argumento, y tenía razón, lo reconozco, era muy peligroso seguir de noche, nos podríamos perder fácilmente y con la densidad de los árboles sería muy difícil poder ver. Cuando me convenció el jedi acepte, por lo que di la orden de descansar

—De acuerdo, descansen, preparen sus cosas y hagan una fogata pero será mejor que lo hagan deprisa, quien sabe qué clase de criaturas estarán listas en la noche para devorarnos— dije volteando hacia ellos y a los lados, ya que estaban atrás de mi

Todos dejaron caer sus cosas y dieron un gran suspiro de alivio al sentarse en el suelo, yo mostré una pequeña sonrisa, pero por suerte ninguno la vio, (obviamente porque estaban a mi espalda), y a decir verdad yo también requería de un descanso, mis heridas habían comenzado a doler desde hacía varias horas, por lo que el efecto del medicamento ya se había agotado y todo el dolor que me causaban las cortadas restantes se había activado, no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta ahora que ya tenía su confianza, por lo que al ver que había un árbol cerca decidí subir, trepe por la parte de atrás y me quede en una rama firme vigilando a mis colegas, podía ver como unos prendían el fuego y otros con ayuda de la poca luz que había estaban preparando sus tiendas para pasar la noche mientras que otros más descansaban un poco más, yo no tenía pensado dormir, prefería quedarme en este árbol para poder quedarme vigilando mientras ellos descansaban, pero para hacerles creer que era igual a todos los demás y que iba a dormir, tome la decisión de armar la tienda en un rato más, pero por ese momento lo único que quería hacer era estar sentado y aliviar el dolor que tenía sobre las extremidades y del abdomen, mientras observaba a los miembros de mi equipo me asegure que mis vendas estuvieran limpias y blancas, y así estaban, bueno…casi todas, solo tenía una pequeña mancha roja en las vendas del estómago y además de ser tan pequeña no había manchado mi ropa

 _Gracias a la fuerza que mi contacto me trajo el bacta_

 _"Y que te trajo las armas que no tengo la menor idea de cómo pagaras"_ respondió por fin mi compañero

 _Dependiendo lo que necesite Cisco, si necesita esclavos, algún trabajo de caza recompensas, lo que quiera él_

 _"¿Tu nunca estas preocupado por las personas?"_

Suspire, pude sentir su enojo hacia mi posiblemente por ser tan inepto y no querer detenerme a descansar

 _Mira, no me importa lo que creas, no dejare que esta misión fracase al igual que no dejare que mi equipo salga herido, si fuera por mí, ya me habría adelantado_

Pasaron unos segundos en donde yo seguí mirando a mis compañeros arreglar sus cosas, y al jedi conversar con uno, me parecía que era Rafa, aun no conocía a muchos, solo a Rafa, Roger, y a Kafh (quien parecía que era el novio de Sigma), solo pude conocerlos a ellos, ya estaban cambiando de turno, ahora los que hacían la fogata arreglaban sus cosas y viceversa, en ese momento supe que era el momento perfecto para poder hacer mi casa

 _"Andando"_ me instruyo mi huésped

Siguiendo su consejo me baje del árbol por la parte de atrás y baje mis cosas, tomando en cuenta que el abedul en el que estaba se localizaba del lado derecho de las tiendas y la fogata junto con algunos troncos alrededor estaban un par de metros enfrente de estas, decidí poner mi tienda al otro lado de las tiendas, ósea en el lado izquierdo, saque la tienda de mi mochila y comencé a colocarla, no me llevo mucho tiempo puesto que estaba familiarizado con estas cosas

 _"Como no saber cómo son cuando el 80% de tus locas misiones eran en el campo"_

Cuando termine coloque mis cosas dentro y entre yo también, necesitaba ver los compartimentos ocultos que habían en las cajas de las armas, y lo que encontré fue algo que no me había esperado…era mi mascaran (parecida a la del jefe de tokyo ghoul), una máscara que usaba para hacer todas mis misiones, una máscara para esconder este rostro, una máscara que, quien la portara, valía mucho dinero para el imperio, más de lo que valía Ezra Bridger

 _"No inventes, él…"_

 _Si, Cisco la coloco aquí a propósito_

Claro que era a propósito, le había dicho que la próxima vez que lo contactara me la diera, y así lo hizo

 _"¿Qué pasara si los demás la ven?, ¿Qué pasara si Kanan la encuentra?"_

 _No creo que sea tan idiota como para ver mis cosas, al menos si tiene sentido común y respeto por los demás_

La agarre y la mantuve frente a mí, observándola durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, el material estaba frio y todavía tenía unas manchas de sangre, su diseño aun me parecía único y me alegraba que la galaxia le tuviera miedo, no podía permitir que mi equipo se enterara quien era, no quería que se enteraran de todo lo que había hecho, ni de todo lo que podía hacer

 _"Ezra, pienso que ya es hora de que salgas, sino alguien podría-_

Mi subconsciente no logro terminar la oración, pues fue interrumpido por una de las personas que no quería ver ni escuchar justo ahora cuando estaba recordando los buenos viejos tiempos, como cuando sin querer, en una persecución termine cayendo a una alberca en la casa de un oficial y toda su familia estaba haciendo una parrillada…Jejeje, los buenos tiempos

— ¡Ezra!, los muchachos te están esperando ya que al parecer dicen que no te han conocido apropiadamente— interrumpió mi pequeño mundo feliz

 _Demonios_

Rápidamente volví a guardar todo el desastre que había hecho al inspeccionar mis cosas y salí de la tienda para encontrarme al hombre con cola de caballo

—Ya están esperándote en la fogata— me dijo cuando pase por su lado sin mirarlo

—Como digas Jarrus— susurré y me aleje de ahí dejándolo con la duda de por qué lo había llamado así

No tuve que caminar mucho, ya que, como había dicho, el espacio no era muy grande, y cuando llegue vi a los demás sentados alrededor del fuego, ellos miraron hacia mi y todos al unisonó comenzaron a hablar

 _"Parece que les caíste bien"_

No batallaron para que aceptara y me sentara junto a ellos, y obviamente lo primero que querían era que me aprendiera y conociera a todos ellos

 _No será muy difícil…_

—Okey, okey okey— dije para detener la conversación— comiencen, pero tranquilos, que ya se que todos están emocionados por presumir sus experiencias y razones

La primera en hablar fue la chica con la super-armadura de equipo especial, cielos, me enamore de ese traje

—Soy Calhoun— dijo rápidamente

Luego hablo la otra chica con blusa negra y pantalones militares, (en mi opinión era más hermosa que la chica blanca)

—Yo Sigma— dijo, y supuse que no sabía que ya la conocía

A un lado de ella estaba Kafh jadh, hasta donde sabia era su novio…pero al captar un pequeño brillo en la mano de la chica pude ver que tenía un anillo, por lo que sonreí y me recordé que más tarde los debía de felicitar, Kafh era una especie de militar retirado, su piel era clara, pelo negro y corto,, parecía de unos 36 años, era musculoso y tenía un rostro que al estar serio era muy imponente, te daba miedo y entendías que él era el que mandaba, pero al sonreír te podía parecer la persona más tierna del mundo, su sentido del humor era muy fuerte y su sentimiento por sus compañeros era muy grande, si pudiera describirlo como alguna persona de la tierra seria idéntico a Seeley Booth de Bones.

—Mi nombre es Ajhso sfeu niño— dijo un hombre

Tenia la piel bronceada y su rostro delataba que era un grosero y se creía superior a los demás, pero quien sabia, a veces es diferente la portada y el contenido del libro, obviamente era más alto que yo, su cabello era de un tono rubio y sus ojos de un tono verde, no me inspiraba mucha confianza

—Me llamo Kajdi Mundi— dijo un cereano masculino, (son los que tienen la cabeza alargada)

Como dije era un cereano, pero parecía tener unos 18 años…era un poco extraño ver uno con vida, ya que se podría decir que están en peligro de extinción, bueno, como todos los demás tenia ropa militar y sus ojos eran de un tono amarillo

—Korázon grey—Dijo otro chico

Como dije, parecía tener unos 20 años, pero estaba tan delgado que simulaba menos, tenía pura ropa negra y el rostro era pálido, los ojos azules, era calvo y tenía unas marcas moradas delatando que podría ser un dathomirian masculino, pero nunca había escuchado que hubieran hombres, de igual manera una mirada simpática hacia parecer que era un buen chico

—Y yo soy kahaise saken, es un gusto conocerlo señor— dijo un twilekt

Tenía la piel azul y los ojos morados, mientras que su forma de hablar y su vestimenta hacia parecer que era una especie de francotirador de unos 30 años. No hubo necesidad de que Rafa y Roger dijeran su nombre, a ellos ya los conocía, por lo que ya no me quedaba nadie más a quien conocer.

Al confirmar que me sabia todos los nombres de mis compañeros sonreí, no paso mucho para que nos perdiéramos en la conversación y en los chistes, resulta que el chico de piel pálida y flacucho era sorprendentemente amigable pero también era demasiado ágil, tanto que cuando hizo enojar a Rafa lo derribo al suelo al esquivarlo una y otra vez, y cuando llego la hora de ir a dormir después de cenar, (que por cierto me cayó muy bien), todos queríamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, cuando el jedi aguafiestas nos ordeno irnos a nuestras tiendas todos tuvimos que obedecer porque él era el primero al mando, así que después de que se fueran a la cama yo espere unos minutos a que todos estuvieran dormidos, salí de mi tienda y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie, en especial a mi "maestro" ya que no quería arriesgarme a incomodarlo por el temor de ser echado.

Solo me lleve unos binoculares para poder supervisar, al salir lo primero que hice fue irme hacia el árbol que había escogido, en donde podía ver todo el campamento, trate de no hacer ningún ruido al subir ya que caminar todavía me causaba dolor y no se diga trepar, al llegar a mi rama me quede ahí durante algún tiempo hasta que escuche que alguien se acercaba, estuve inmóvil paralizado por el temor hasta que escuche la voz del "invasor"

—¿Ezra?—La voz de Kafh llego a mi oído

Al pensarlo todo rápidamente decidi responderle ya que si no lo hacia podia volver a llamar y despertar a alguien

—¿Si? — dije mientras me aluzaba con la linterna que tenia

—Se puede saber, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en ese árbol? — me contesto lo suficientemente bajo para que yo estuchara y no molestar a nadie

Lo mire al bajar la vista y pensé que sería mejor decirle parte de la verdad

—Solo estoy vigilando, no me puedo dormir, así que pensé que para aclarar mi mente lo mejor sería salir y hacer guardia— le respondí esperando a que se lo tragara

—Entiendo esa parte, pero porque no bajas de ahí y te quedas vigilando conmigo, se lo cruel que puede ser quedarse solo— me contesto

Su mirada me hizo aceptar, esa cara es más que suficiente para convencer a alguien, me baje de las ramas y comencé a caminar con él, todo el tiempo estuvimos callados, sin decir una sola palabra, solo vigilando, y cuando nos cansamos de estar de un lado al otro nos sentamos un tiempo alrededor de lo que uqedaba de la fogata, estuvimos así cerca de 1 hora hasta que me canse del silencio, ya habia tenido demasiado de él en mi celda

—Kafh, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a esto si tu novia y tú se van a casar? — le solté la duda que tenía como si fuera una bomba

Me quede mirando hacia el piso mientras él me miraba a mi, entonces cuando pensé que ya no respondería a mi pregunta, contestó

—Veras, los 2 pensamos que no vale que nosotros seamos felices cuando cientos de personas viven sin sus familiares como esclavos, por esa razón aceptamos venir, conocemos los peligros y los aceptamos, solo esperamos salir de esta con vida para poder vivir las nuestras— al terminar de decir eso bostezo

—Oye, deberías de dormir, mañana será un día más duro y ustedes necesitan todas sus fuerzas para continuar y cumplir su meta regresa a tu tienda yo me encargo del resto de la noche—

—¿Seguro amigo? — se mostró un poco inseguro por lo que le había dicho

—Completamente, solo son unas horas— trate de convencerlo

—Que descanses—dijo mientras se iba a su tienda

Sonreí de una manera cariñosa al verlo entrar

 _Se nota que ama a los niños... sería un muy buen padre_

Cada segundo que pasó duro como un minuto, un segundo pasaba, luego otro, ya eran tres y se unía otro, era tedioso, y era insoportable tener un montón de sueño y no poder dormir, a lo lejos logré escuchar unos gruñidos, pero eran demasiado lejanos, mis ojos se abrieron al recordar que tan vulnerable estaba aquí abajo, temblando regrese a mi árbol para esperar otra maldita hora que después se convirtió en 2, estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos cuando escuche algo sospechoso, estaba cerca, más de lo que hubiera deseado, abrí mis ojos e intente buscar algo, pude identificar que unas plantas estaban moviéndose pero no había viento, mi ritmo se aceleró al escuchar pasos. Sin tiempo que perder tome mis binoculares y enfoque al área, al hacerlo vi a 2 figuras con armaduras blancas

 _No…_

En ese periodo de tiempo mis instintos fueron más rápidos que mi cerebro porque lo siguiente que recuerdo era que estaba corriendo con mi pistola en mano y un decodificador de voz en la otra hacia el aréa en donde estaban los 2 invasores


	19. CAPITULO 19: SIN CULPA

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 19: SIN CULPA

 **HALOOO! COMO ESTAN REBELDES, CAZA RECOMPENSAS, JEDIS O IMPERIALES, PRIMERO QUE NADA, NO ME VAYAN A DESCUARTIZAR, LES JURO QUE NO TENIA NADA DE INSPIRACION, FUE UNA TORTURA, PORQUE YA TENIA PLANEADO LO QUE PASARIA PERO NO IBA A SERVIR SI NO LE PONIA LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TANTO AMAN, JEJEJEJE**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿POR QUE NO ME BRINDAN IDEAS?, ESCUCHAR SUS PREDICCIONES ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, CUALQUIER PREGUNTA QUE TENGAN ME MANDAN UN MENSAJE O LO PONEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _MAX GALU: AMIGO DE REX, TIENE LA PIEL OSCURA Y ES TRANQUILO, TIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 50 AÑOS PERO PARECE MÁS DE 40_

 _ROGER KISNU: CHICO DE APROXIMADAMENTE 17, PIEL CLARA CABELLO NEGRO Y ALGO DESPEINADO, TRANQUILO Y SIEMPRE LLEVA PUESTA UNA CHAMARRA NEGRA CON LINEAS NARANJAS_

 _CALHOUN: CHICA DE UNOS 25 AÑOS, PIEL CLARA Y CABELLO RUBIO, CON UNA ARMADURA QUE LA HACE PARECER DE ALGÚN EQUIPO ESPECIAL, ACTITUD RUDA (INSPIRADA EN LA SARGENTO CALHOUN DE RALPH EL DEMOLEDOR)_

 _SIGMA: MUJER DE PIEL OSCURA Y CORTE MILITAR, DE UNOS 22 AÑOS, (FUE LA QUE LE EXPLICO A KANAN DE LAS MASCARAS), NOVIA DE KAFH_

 _RAFAEL NU: HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 30 O 40 AÑOS, DE PIEL CANELA, INTIMIDANTE Y CON SENTIDO DEL HUMOR (EL QUE DESPERTÓ A KANAN, ESTA FUERTEMENTE INSPIRADO EN EL ACTOR DWAYNE JOHNSON, DE MOANA, UN ESPÍA Y MEDIO, SAN ANDRÉS, O MÁS CONOCIDO POR SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE RÁPIDO Y FURIOSO)_

 _KAFH JADH: NOVIO DE SIGMA PERSONAJE INSPIRADO EN EL AGENTE BOOTH DE BONES, MILITAR RETIRADO, PIEL CLARA PELO NEGRO Y CORTO_

 _KAJDI MUNDI:CEREANO DE 18 AÑOS, OJOS AMARILLOS_

 _AJHSO SFEU: PIEL BRONCEADA, GROSERO Y SE CREÍA SUPERIOR A LOS DEMÁS, CABELLO RUBIO Y OJOS VERDES_

 _KORÁZON GREY: CHICO DE 20 AÑOS, DELGADO, DE PIEL PALIDA, CALVO, OJOS AZULES, ROPA NEGRA_

 _KAHAISE SAKEN: TWILEK MASCULINO, PIEL AZUL CLARA, OJOS MORADOS, PARECE FRANCOTIRADOR DE 30 AÑOS_

 _VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Wren secreto 857:**

 **wintersun101:**

 **Ginny jarrus: aqui esta lo que quieres, pero no me inspire mucho en esas parte porque no sabia como ponerle**

 **Maitehimawari: muajajajajajajaja, tendrás que estar en espera durante cada capitulo hasta que se disculpen**

 **chica sw: jejejeje, gracias, y no te preocupes...eso pasara pronto**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina:**

 **Mague luzul: claro!**

 **LOS QUE NO COMENTAN ME HACEN SENTIR SOLA Y QUE NO LES ESTÁN GUSTANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS :(**

 **Ojala checaran mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan, ya que tengo planeado algunos spioler de lo que va a pasar, así que, que les parece...**

 _ **SI TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA COMENTAN EN ESTE CAPITULO YO SUBIERE NO UNO...SINO 2 SPOILERS UNA IMAGEN Y UN PEDAZO DE HISTORIA, (Los subiré en mis cuenta de +google y de tumblr)**_

 **...**

Fui lo más rápido que pude pero también lo más silencioso que se me permitía, el dolor que todavía sentía por algunos de mis huesos rotos me impedía moverme con la libertad que quería, hubiera deseado tener mi mascara… paro al sentir que el arma que tenía era la de alto rango imperial me tranquilice, a los pocos segundos llegue y me oculte en unos arbustos para poder escuchar el motivo de la visita

— ¿Seguro que era por aquí? — el compañero de la derecha dijo

—Si— el segundo parecía algo molesto por la pregunta, por lo que posiblemente era el que sabía de mapas

—Yo digo que ya nos perdimos…deberíamos de activar nuestro rastreador para irnos de aquí antes de que nos alcancen los vornskrs— actuó con nerviosismo

El segundo se fastidio y volteo a ver al hombre que tenía al lado, pude sentir que estaba enojado por la falta de confianza que había entre ellos

—Mira, tenemos encargado investigar y encontrar a los visitantes perdidos, al menos encontrar sus cadáveres, imagínate lo que sentirán sus familiares si no supieran que fue los que les paso— le contestó, su voz me decía que era en extremo considerado

—Si pero que dirán las nuestras cuando nos maten aquí— le respondió preocupado mientras que el otro hombre gruñía

De acuerdo, esto ya me fastidio, además, se están acercando al campamento y yo quiero regresar a mi árbol

Si ellos creían que había vornskrs en esta área, yo se los plantearía aún más. Me aferre a mi arma y con un movimiento rápido me traslade a otro arbusto moviendo las hojas

— ¡Que fue eso! — dijo uno

Me volví a mover a otro lado

— ¡Por ahí! — exclamo el otro mientras ambos apuntaban con el arma

Entonces cuando ambos se pusieron espalda contra espalda decidí terminar sus sufrimiento y me trepe a un árbol, apunte con mi arma al casco del compañero fastidioso y esperé, esperé y cuando estuve listo mi dedo jalo del gatillo. El disparo fue tan rápido que el pobre trooper solo vio como cayo

— ¡Ken! — grito el hombre

Al voltear el cadáver vio una escena que lo traumo por el resto de su vida…que sería realmente corta, el lado derecho del casco tenía un gran agujero y esa parte de la cara estaba destrozada y quemada, podía verse el ojo fuera de su zona y lo que era la mejilla desfigurada

— ¡Aquí el trooper sb-956! — Volteo hacia mí y distinguió mi contorno— ¡Necesito refuerzos! ¡Aquí hay un…!— Su oración fue callada por el gran estruendo de mi dedo jalando el gatillo, los sesos y la sangre volaron en el aire cayendo en el suelo con un ruidoso golpe y haciendo un gran desastre sobre la tierra

— ¡Soldado! — Respondió alguien por el comunicador pero hubo silencio — ¡Soldado responda! — de nuevo no tuvo respuesta haciendo crecer su preocupación

Rápidamente me baje del árbol y encendí el aparato que tenía en la otra mano, lo que menos quería es ese momento era que mandaran más tropas a este lugar, y este artefacto hecho por un socio que había tenido en el pasado me serviría para modificar mi voz como la del soldado, al poner los códigos correctamente tome el comunicador y lo encendí

—Retire esa última orden, fue una falsa alarma— Me quede en silencio esperando que se lo creyera

 _Trágatelo, trágatelo, trágatelo_

—De acuerdo, regresen, es demasiado tarde para aquellos turistas, no correremos el riesgo de perder a más hombres por estas bestias— Respondió con cierto alivio en su voz

—Entendido— Respondí

Corte la comunicación e inhalé profundo, fue entonces cuando el olor a pólvora llego a mis fosas nasales, las pupilas de mis ojos se hicieron más chicas y mi boca sonrió sin que mi cerebro diera la orden, volví a tomar más aire y con gusto saboreé el delicioso aroma del arma y la sangre…Sonreí aún más por mi creciente felicidad y por los recuerdos que incluían esa combinación, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie del campamento escuchara mi voz, por lo que hice la única cosa que quería hacer en ese momento

Comencé a reír, a reír y reír, mi felicidad no se podía comparar con mi dolor por lo que comencé a carcajear con más fuerza…Solo disfrute del momento, de mi momento al comprobar que seguía siendo tan bueno como recordaba.

* * *

Todos los miembros del grupo se habían quedado dormidos por el cansancio producido por caminar durante todo el día, unos no estaban de acuerdo con levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para poder seguir con el transcurso, por lo que no perdieron tiempo y se fueron directamente a dormir. Lo mismo paso con Kanan Jarrus, quien después de asignar a Kafh para vigilar se fue a acostar, habían pasado algunas horas de descanso hasta que un estruendo lo comenzó a despertar, empezó a entrar en la consciencia hasta que otro se escuchó y capto toda su atención, sin nada que perder se levantó y salió de la tienda lo primero que noto fue que sus otros compañeros comenzaron a salir por esos 2 disparos, angustiados pero cautelosos contaron a todos los que estaban, pero antes de que ellos terminaran Jarrus ya sabía quién era el que faltaba

—Ezra…— susurro

Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación y sus músculos se tensaron, estaba listo para correr en busca de su padawan en cualquier momento pero también tenía que calmar a sus compañeros ya que siempre existía la posibilidad de que fueran stormtroopers

—De acuerdo, quiero que se queden aquí cuidando el campamento mientras Kafh y yo investigamos— les dije

Cuando guardaron silencio nosotros 2 salimos hacia donde creíamos que provenían los disparos, caminamos unos cuantos segundos hasta que llegamos a una parte del bosque en donde habían marcas de garras y manchas de sangre, parecía que habían arrastrado a 2 cuerpos

 _Por favor que Ezra no haya estado en todo esto_

En su mente jugaban distintas escenas, pero la más escalofriante era que el chico había sido atacado por algún tipo de criaturas, su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez y su cerebro quería dar la orden de seguir el rastro

—¿Crees que el chico haya estado aquí? — le pregunto su compañero

Cuando el jedi estaba a punto de responder una voz se comenzó a escuchar, y rápidamente Ezra salió por donde ellos habían llegado al lugar

—¡Ezra! — ambos dijeron

—Chicos— apoyo sus manos en las rodillas y comenzó a tomar aire como si hubiera corrido— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — los volteo a ver

—Venimos a buscarte Ezra…¿En donde estabas? — le contesto Kanan, parecía enojado y a la vez preocupado

—Fui un poco más adelante para ver el terreno, y cuando escuche los disparos regrese al campamento para encontrar que ustedes 2 se habían ido, así que vine a buscarlos

Fue entonces cuando el chico volteo a ver como había quedado su escenografía y fingió sorpresa, tenía el corazón tan acelerado por el miedo de que lo descubrieran que cuando los miro sintió los latidos de su corazón en los oídos

—Andando, hay que volver, parece que los vornskrs encontraron a los visitantes y se encargaron…parecer ser que ya se fueron para poder comer, es una de sus cualidades— dijo Kafh

Los otros 2 asintieron y el padawan se alivió de que se lo hubieran creído ahora solo era cuestión de regresar y dormir, aunque el jedi sospechaba sobre lo que acababa de ver, si alguien había sido atacado y hubiera disparado… ¿Dónde quedaron sus armas? ¿Por qué ninguno escucho gritos? ¿Y Por qué su padawan sabía por dónde se habían ido exactamente para llegar ahí con tanta facilidad?

Él trato de ignorar esas preguntas así que cuando llegaron dejo que todos se fueran a dormir incluyéndose.

* * *

Ezra Bridger fue el que se quedó despierto otra vez en el árbol, pero tan pronto como todos se durmieron él se comenzó a sentir mareado, su cuerpo parecía cada vez más pesado y sus parpados querían caer, empezó a cabecear y adormitar, pero no se iba a permitir dormir, de todas formas sabía que no lo conseguiría, ya sea por el dolor o por los inquisidores, la cabeza le comenzó a doler y rápidamente se convirtió en una jaqueca, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró al identificar los síntomas

 _¡No ahora no!_

Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y terror conforme el escenario cambiaba a un tono gris, empezó a hiperventilar e inconscientemente cerro los ojos para tratar de expulsar a los invasores de su mente, o para tratar de regresar al bosque

 _¡No no no no no no!...Por favor ahora no_

De repente todo se quedó quieto y el chico comenzó a temblar y a susurrar. Escuchó pasos pero siguió en posición fetal, se abrió la puerta y sintió los pasos de la persona que entraba, se armó de valor y volteo, al hacerlo vio a alguien que nunca en la vida había visto, era un inquisidor, (se podía notar por su armadura negra claro está), era un hombre de especie terrelian jango jumper, (de la misma especie que la chica que le robo el sable de luz de Ahsoka en clone wars), su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco que le abarcaba toda la cabeza, no usaba zapatos pues tenía 3 dedos, y por su delgada y alta figura se podía decir que era sumamente ágil. El hombre simplemente se quedó parado en medio de la habitación mirando al macho humano, esperando algún tipo de reacción o palabra y Ezra estaba haciendo lo mismo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía su ropa militar, sino las vendas y el pans marrón

—¿Quién eres? — le pregunto el chico

—Trata de adivinar— le contesto el inquisidor para ver que tanto podía deducir el niño

—Bueno…obviamente eres un terrelian jango jumper, eso te da una gran agilidad y velocidad, por tu uniforme puedo notar que eres un inquisidor probablemente el octavo, y por como los métodos de la séptima hermana y del quinto hermano fracasaron para sacarme información pienso que eres más creativo para las formas de tortura— dijo después de inspeccionarlo usando sus habilidades de asesino

—Me impresionas niño, acertaste en todo, aunque…es un poco extraño que poseas ese conocimiento, ¿No lo crees? — le contesto pensativo

—No— el padawan le respondió

De repente la puerta se abrió y unos cuantos troopers entraron con unos objetos en las manos y uno con una silla, dejaron todas las cosas sobre la mesa que estaba al lado derecho de la celda y se marcharon de ahí, el inquisidor, que ahora se sabía que era el octavo hermano, tomo la silla y la coloco a un lado de la mesita viendo hacia la pared izquierda, luego miro al niño que seguía sentado en el suelo

—Ven aquí— le ordeno, pero el chico no se movió

Esto hizo enojar al hermano, por lo que fue hasta donde estaba Ezra, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la silla, no le importó los forcejeos que hacia el adolescente para tratar de soltarse, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue sentarlo a la fuerza y mantenerlo quieto para así amarrarle las manos a los brazos y patas de la silla de metal, el niño intento soltarse pero las cuerdas que lo mantenían quieto le causaban heridas en las extremidades, con miedo en sus ojos miro hacia su lado derecho y trato de ver lo que estaba haciendo el inquisidor, sus pupilas se le contrajeron enseguida y su corazón dio un vuelco, forcejeo con más fuerza y empezó a hiperventilar, de repente sintió que no podía respirar, trataba de tomar aire pero nada le llegaba a sus pulmones, y el inquisidor noto esto de inmediato, tomo un inhalador para asma y se lo metió a la boca del chico

—Respira profundo cuando te dé la orden— el chico asintió con terror— 1…2…3— el sujeto presiono el botón y el padawan aspiro profundo— 1…2…3— volvió a tomar aire— 1…2…3— inhalo una última vez antes de que le quitaran el artefacto y su ritmo volviera a la normalidad

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras Ezra repasaba lo que había visto en la mesa de los objetos y trataba de calmarse

—Es interesante…parece ser que solo nosotros sabemos de tu caso de asma, nadie de la rebelión conoce esa información, solo nosotros…Me imagino que pasaría si tienes un ataque enfrente de tus compañeros y yo no estoy para ayudarte— el inquisidor le dijo, no lo toco, no le hizo nada más, simplemente comenzó a hablar— Está bien que trates de esconder tus problemas de los demás para no preocuparlos, pero sabes que tanto secreto te está matando por dentro, y que tarde o temprano podrías morir por algo que tus compañeros no sabían…Ni siquiera se molestaron en hacerte análisis, no como nosotros, nosotros si nos preocupamos por ti, yo sé que para ti parece que somos malos, que solo te estamos torturando para poder matar a tus amigos, pero no…Tú no eres el único que tiene problemas, nosotros te hacemos esto porque no quieres cooperar, y aun así te cuidamos, pero a ti no parece importarte muchacho— hizo una pausa para ver su expresión y luego prosiguió— Así que no me dejas otra alternativa Ezra Bridger

El hombre se volteó y tomo unas pinzas metálicas, Ezra al sentir el calor comenzó a forcejear aún más, pude ver el fuego saliendo del florete y calentando un tubo de metal que era sostenido por la pinza, después de unos segundos se dejó de escuchar el fuego y el silencio inundo la celda

—Ahora…sé que esto te va a doler, por lo que haré que puedas gritar cuanto quieras sin que las personas de tu nave te escuchen para que veas que no soy tan malo como crees—

Entonces acercó el cilindro a él y al tocar su piel no pudo hacer más que gritar mientras se retorcía por la quemadura, lo hizo una y otra vez, una y otra vez y mientras más lo hacia el chico más gritaba y lloraba. Cuando pareció que al terrelian se le habían acabado los cilindros, empezó a clavarle clavos, no los calentaba, simplemente sostenía la parte en donde se la iba a clavar y con un martillo comenzaba a golpearlo, o dejaba de hacerlo, la sangre salpicaba por todas partes mientras el niño gritaba, nunca había sentido tal dolor en su vida, creía que el dolor que causaban los demás era de lo peor, pero esto, esto era del infierno pasaron 3 horas, 3 miserables horas en las que fue torturado, quemado una y otra vez, 3 horas en las cuales le clavaron cosas por todo el cuerpo, la silla termino llena de sangre y el chico callado por el dolor de su cuerpo

—Necesito material nuevo para mañana en la noche…así que, esto te ayudara, solo tienes que quedarte totalmente quieto— se acerco de nuevo al niño con una jeringa en la mano— Si no lo haces, puedes quedar ciego de un ojo de porvida—

El inquisidor se acerco, cualquiera pensaría que ese liquido iria directo a su cuello o brazo…pero no, la inyección iba directo a su ojo, cada vez más cerca, cuando estaba a unos centímetros con la otra mano abrió bien el ojo del adolescente

—No-no, ¡Por-prfavor no…¡NOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGGGGGGG!...


	20. CAPITULO 20: MÁS SANGRE

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 20: MÁS SANGRE

 **HALOOOOOOO!, MAY THE 4 BE WITH YOU!, (UN POCO TARDE...YA LO SÉ), DE ACUERDO TENIA LA INTENCIÓN DE PUBLICAR HACE COMO 3 DÍAS PERO COMO QUE SE ME PASO...**

 **ESPERO QUE ESTÉN ESPERANDO OS SPOILERS QUE LES DIJE...LAMENTABLEMENTE NO TODOS COMENTARON...¡PERO QUE TIENE!, LES QUIERO DAR SPOILERS Y SE LOS DARÉ, CREO QUE EL DIBUJO LO PUBLICARE ENTRE HOY Y MAÑANA Y EL SPOILER DEL CACHO DE LA HISTORIA SERA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, ASÍ QUE...DÍGANME DE QUE QUIEREN SI QUIEREN DE ALGÚN PERSONAJE DEL EQUIPO, DEL IMPERIO, DE ALGUNA ESCENA FUTURA, DE ALGUNA ESCENA DE OTRA HISTORIA, SOLO DÍGANMELO Y SE LOS PONDRÉ**

 _ **PERO TIENEN QUE PONERLO!, SI NO YO ELIGIRE LO QUE YO QUIERA PONER**_

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿QUE HICIERON AYER?...Yo me maquile de savage opress, sii quieren ver el maquillaje esta en mi pagina de +google**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DE LA VOZ NUEVA QUE EZRA NO RECONOCE**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _MAX GALU: AMIGO DE REX, TIENE LA PIEL OSCURA Y ES TRANQUILO, TIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 50 AÑOS PERO PARECE MÁS DE 40_

 _ROGER KISNU: CHICO DE APROXIMADAMENTE 17, PIEL CLARA CABELLO NEGRO Y ALGO DESPEINADO, TRANQUILO Y SIEMPRE LLEVA PUESTA UNA CHAMARRA NEGRA CON LINEAS NARANJAS_

 _CALHOUN: CHICA DE UNOS 25 AÑOS, PIEL CLARA Y CABELLO RUBIO, CON UNA ARMADURA QUE LA HACE PARECER DE ALGÚN EQUIPO ESPECIAL, ACTITUD RUDA (INSPIRADA EN LA SARGENTO CALHOUN DE RALPH EL DEMOLEDOR)_

 _SIGMA: MUJER DE PIEL OSCURA Y CORTE MILITAR, DE UNOS 22 AÑOS, (FUE LA QUE LE EXPLICO A KANAN DE LAS MASCARAS), NOVIA DE KAFH_

 _RAFAEL NU: HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 30 O 40 AÑOS, DE PIEL CANELA, INTIMIDANTE Y CON SENTIDO DEL HUMOR (EL QUE DESPERTÓ A KANAN, ESTA FUERTEMENTE INSPIRADO EN EL ACTOR DWAYNE JOHNSON, DE MOANA, UN ESPÍA Y MEDIO, SAN ANDRÉS, O MÁS CONOCIDO POR SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE RÁPIDO Y FURIOSO)_

 _KAFH JADH: NOVIO DE SIGMA PERSONAJE INSPIRADO EN EL AGENTE BOOTH DE BONES, MILITAR RETIRADO, PIEL CLARA PELO NEGRO Y CORTO_

 _KAJDI MUNDI:CEREANO DE 18 AÑOS, OJOS AMARILLOS_

 _AJHSO SFEU: PIEL BRONCEADA, GROSERO Y SE CREÍA SUPERIOR A LOS DEMÁS, CABELLO RUBIO Y OJOS VERDES_

 _KORÁZON GREY: CHICO DE 20 AÑOS, DELGADO, DE PIEL PALIDA, CALVO, OJOS AZULES, ROPA NEGRA_

 _KAHAISE SAKEN: TWILEK MASCULINO, PIEL AZUL CLARA, OJOS MORADOS, PARECE FRANCOTIRADOR DE 30 AÑOS_

 _VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Secretive Wren 857:**

 **Yn usuario y ya: Acaso creíste que no lo tenia planeado eso JA!, me la paso pensando solo en esa parte...pero tienes que averiguar de cual de las 2, (talvez ambas, siempre he querido matar a alguien de la tripulación y sabia que lo haria en este o en el siguiente fic, MUAJAJAJAJAJA)**

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Adelante recomiendame el anime..., y gracias, tu comentario**

 **wintersun101: TU CREES QUE YO NO IBA A VER TODO?! ya vi la serie y estoy leyendo el manga...MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO ES HAISE SASA**

 **Ginny jarrus: apenas voy comenzando**

 **Maitehimawari:**

 **chica sw: Te tienen mucho con la idea de que te van a operar verdad?**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina:**

 **Mague luzul:**

 **LOS QUE NO COMENTAN ME HACEN SENTIR SOLA Y QUE NO LES ESTÁN GUSTANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS :(**

 **Ojala checaran mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan, ya que tengo planeado algunos spioler de lo que va a pasar, así que, que les parece...**

 **...**

El inquisidor, él…me torturo de una forma que no creí posible podía sentir cada diferente punto de dolor en donde me había clavado cada uno de los tornillos, además de que las quemaduras ardían, no supe como hice que mi ojo se quedara quieto cuando me clavo la aguja, supongo que me había quedado paralizado de una forma totalmente nueva, la verdad nunca había creído que alguien hiciera eso…hasta que llego este hombre. Ya no estaba en esa mugrosa silla, él hombre ya me había liberado y se había ido, ahora estaba solo, en el suelo temblando, no sabía porque temblaba, tan vez era porque estaba asustado o porque sentía mucho dolor, pero no estaba asustado, y no creía que el dolor me hiciera moverme así. Como había perdido una cantidad razonable de sangre tenía el brazo conectado a una bolsa de esta, ya estaba casi vacía, entonces de repente y sin previo aviso escuche que algo pequeño y metálico se caía al suelo, entonces otro y luego otro más, al voltear a ver qué cosa se estaba cayendo vi que eran los clavos, estaban a un lado de mí y se caían más

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Mire rápidamente a las heridas y pude notar que se estaban cerrando, se estaban curando, el inquisidor había dicho la verdad, de alguna manera la sustancia que me puso en el ojo acelero las células haciendo que me curara mucho más rápido…eso significaba que podía dañarme cuanto quisiera y siempre podría curarme para volver a torturarme al día siguiente.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral haciéndome temblar

 _Aunque me cure todavía tengo sangre en el cuerpo y si quiero evitar que me descubran (tanto criaturas como compañeros) tenía que limpiarme cuanto antes… ¿O solamente me manche en este mundo y no en el bosque?_

Todo era demasiado confuso, aunque si no me equivocaba con ese hombre y si sentía pasión y placer por su trabajo entonces era más probable que no se arriesgaría en perder a su juguete, no importaba cuan perturbador se escuchara eso, era lo que más correcto era, sip, yo era su juguete justo ahora, ya lo había aceptado meses atrás.

De repente sentí que las cosas volvían a girar, me desubique y si no fuera de que estaba en el suelo hubiera caído como un saco de boxeo al suelo, cuando todo por fin se detuvo estaba de vuelta en el árbol, sentí náuseas y me baje, corrí un poco en silencio y cuando ya no pude más caí de rodillas y vomite, no tenía nada en el estómago pero aun así vomite, mi estómago trato de vomitar otras 2 veces pero nada salía y yo solo me quería morir, al calmarme pude ver que no estaba manchado de sangre y que estaba con mi ropa normal, sentí una carga menos y pude sonreír un poco, al menos el inquisidor no sabía en donde estaba, el creía que seguía en mi cuarto y tal vez con un poco de suerte lograría que siguiera así hasta que se acabara la misión. Empecé a regresar hacia el campamento, vi el "reloj" que tenía en mi muñeca y vi que ya casi era hora de partir, por lo que cuando llegue comencé a recoger mis cosas y me quede metido en la tienda, ya que sería extraño que siguiera en aquel árbol, una vez que recogí todo, incluyendo mi arma, los binoculares y el alterador de voz.

 _Ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar a que los otros se despertaran_

* * *

Los blancos y relucientes pasillos imperiales siempre le habían parecido aburridos al octavo hermano, su falta de color le molestaba ya que todos eran del mismo tipo, pero eso no impedía que anduviera por ellos una y otra vez sin sentido alguno, de alguna extraña forma le permitía pensar con una mejor capacidad, además el ruido y las conversaciones de los soldados que hacían al caminar al lado de él lo tranquilizaba y evitara que pensara que estaba en un complejo fantasma. Se encontraba pensando en su prisionero…no, más bien en su habilidad para descifrar y deducir, era impresionante y extraña, muchos pensarían que era algo común, pero el hombre sabia por la forma en que lo miro que había algo raro en él.

 _"No puedo creer que pensé que no importaría torturarlo sin conocer su información…Necesito sus archivos, necesito conocer el pasado de este joven"_

2 troopers se encontraban en el pasillo caminando hacia donde el inquisidor estaba, por lo que el terralian los detuvo

—Trooper k-L12 y P-O09, ¿Se encuentran ocupados? — dijo cortezmente

—No señor, diga cuál es la orden —respondió el de la derecha

—Necesito que me traigan el archivo de Ezra Bridger de la base de datos del puente…hay algo en su actitud que no me cuadra con alguien de su edad— le ordeno

—Si señor— respondieron ambos

Los 2 soldados se fueron a buscar a información que el inquisidor les había solicitado mientras este seguía caminando. Antes que él había interrogado a más prisioneros, desde traficantes de esclavos hasta personas poderosas, y siempre actuaban normal de acuerdo a su "Profesión", excepto cuando fingían ser algo que no era, por ejemplo, aquel vendedor de drogas que realmente era alguien que estaba secuestrado por lo que en vez de ser agresivo fue asustado, lo que ahora necesitaba era comprobar si el chico había sido alguna clase de vendedor o de cazador antes de llegar a la rebelión.

El octavo hermano decidió regresar a su habitación asignada, al entrar sonrió ante los diferentes posters que tenía colgados, desde que había llegado a esa base odio su cuarto, era tan aburrido y eso no era correcto, estaba de acuerdo que era una instalación militar y que debía de ser formal, pero también los soldados tenían mente propia y pensaban por sí mismos, la verdad, tanto comandantes como soldados eran competentes, pero si seguían sin trabajar juntos y ser creativos no conseguirían nada. Se quedó esperando el informe mientras veía una fotografía de su familia, el no creía que el imperio era tan malo, pero sabía que la rebelión no era mejor, había pasado al año anterior, sus padres habían sido asesinados durante un ataque rebelde, en ese ataque el responsable de haberlos matado por defenderse fue un jedi…Por eso había tomado la decisión de unirse a la causa opuesta, el imperio en cambio, le había ayudado con su perdida y pago todos los gastos que el tenia durante sus misiones, el odio que sentía hacia los rebeldes había sido de gran apoyo para su entrenamiento del lado oscuro, ya había dominado la fuerza desde que tenía 8 años, lo único que le faltaba era el entrenamiento y las artes marciales oscuras.

Tocaron la puerta y el inquisidor se levanto para abrirla

—Señor, le hemos traído los archivos que pidió, esto es todo lo relacionado a Ezra Bridger, claro que si necesita algo más puede ordenarlo cuando deseé— dijo uno en cuanto se abrió la puerta

—Buen trabajo— dijo el inquisidor

—Aunque, si la información es clasificada siempre puede ir a la biblioteca y poner su clave en las computadoras para una investigación más profunda— dijo el otro de un tono más juguetón

El inquisidor sonrió bajo el casco y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro a ambos

—Gracias chicos— dijo

Los 2 asintieron y se fueron a seguir con su rumbo mientras que el inquisidor regreso a su cama y comenzó a abrir la carpeta

 _"De acuerdo…aquí vamos"_

* * *

Después de que mis compañeros arreglaron sus cosas dedicaron un tiempo para comer sentados alrededor de las cenizas del fuego de anoche, uno de ellos (Roger) me había preguntado si iba a comer pero yo le respondí que no, después de todo acababa de vomitar y no tenía hambre por lo que solo tome un sorbo de agua de mi termo, había pasado un tiempo de haber comenzado a caminar cuando escuche pasos, y no cualquier tipo de pasos, podría identificar ese sonido entre otros mil, había escuchado eso durante casi todas las noches de mi vida en los últimos meses

 _La inquisidora…_

 _"No, eso no es posible, ¡Ella ni siquiera sabe que estas aquí!"_

 _Lo sé pero-_

Algo interrumpió mi comentario y me hizo voltear al frente, y al hacerlo la vi…Estaba parada con una sonrisa en el rostro, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y me quede en shock, de hecho, todos se quedaron congelados en su lugar mirando hacia donde estaba ella

 _Esta aquí…_


	21. CAPITULO 21: OLOR A MUERTE

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 21: OLOR A MUERTE

 **HOLA!**

 **ME SIENTO TAN TAN MAL POR NO SUBIR, LO SIENTO TANTO, Y ME SIENTO PEOR PORQUE NO SUBI LAS IMAGENES, DE ACUERDO, SIENTO QUE NO LES LLEGO LA NOTIFICACION DE QUE SUBI UN NUEVO CAPITULO YA QUE CREO QUE SOLO DEJARAON 2 COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

 **DIOS YA ES MEDIO AÑO Y YO SIGO CON LO MISMO, DEMONIOS!**

 **BUENO, DE TODAS FORMAS CREO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR ESTE CAPITULO, A MI ME ENCANTO, HASTA ME HIZO LLORAR MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍA POR LA FRUSTRACIÓN QUE ME PASO EZRA, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

 **PREGUNTA:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL OCTAVO HERMANO**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _MAX GALU: AMIGO DE REX, TIENE LA PIEL OSCURA Y ES TRANQUILO, TIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 50 AÑOS PERO PARECE MÁS DE 40_

 _ROGER KISNU: CHICO DE APROXIMADAMENTE 17, PIEL CLARA CABELLO NEGRO Y ALGO DESPEINADO, TRANQUILO Y SIEMPRE LLEVA PUESTA UNA CHAMARRA NEGRA CON LINEAS NARANJAS_

 _CALHOUN: CHICA DE UNOS 25 AÑOS, PIEL CLARA Y CABELLO RUBIO, CON UNA ARMADURA QUE LA HACE PARECER DE ALGÚN EQUIPO ESPECIAL, ACTITUD RUDA (INSPIRADA EN LA SARGENTO CALHOUN DE RALPH EL DEMOLEDOR)_

 _SIGMA: MUJER DE PIEL OSCURA Y CORTE MILITAR, DE UNOS 22 AÑOS, (FUE LA QUE LE EXPLICO A KANAN DE LAS MASCARAS), NOVIA DE KAFH_

 _RAFAEL NU: HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 30 O 40 AÑOS, DE PIEL CANELA, INTIMIDANTE Y CON SENTIDO DEL HUMOR (EL QUE DESPERTÓ A KANAN, ESTA FUERTEMENTE INSPIRADO EN EL ACTOR DWAYNE JOHNSON, DE MOANA, UN ESPÍA Y MEDIO, SAN ANDRÉS, O MÁS CONOCIDO POR SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE RÁPIDO Y FURIOSO)_

 _KAFH JADH: NOVIO DE SIGMA PERSONAJE INSPIRADO EN EL AGENTE BOOTH DE BONES, MILITAR RETIRADO, PIEL CLARA PELO NEGRO Y CORTO_

 _KAJDI MUNDI:CEREANO DE 18 AÑOS, OJOS AMARILLOS_

 _AJHSO SFEU: PIEL BRONCEADA, GROSERO Y SE CREÍA SUPERIOR A LOS DEMÁS, CABELLO RUBIO Y OJOS VERDES_

 _KORÁZON GREY: CHICO DE 20 AÑOS, DELGADO, DE PIEL PALIDA, CALVO, OJOS AZULES, ROPA NEGRA_

 _KAHAISE SAKEN: TWILEK MASCULINO, PIEL AZUL CLARA, OJOS MORADOS, PARECE FRANCOTIRADOR DE 30 AÑOS_

 _MOREENA KRAI: CHICA DE LA MISMA EDAD DE EZRA, PELO ROJO, OJOS VERDES_

 _VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Secretive Wren 857:**

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**

 **wintersun101:**

 **Un Usuario y ya: Gracias!, fuiste la única persona en comentar el capitulo anterior**

 **Ginny jarrus:**

 **Maitehimawari:**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina:**

 **Mague luzul:**

 **Ojala checaran mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan, ya que tengo planeado algunos spioler de lo que va a pasar, así que, que les parece...**

 **...**

Mis músculos estaban tensos y listos para salir corriendo en ese momento, solo que algo me llamo la atención y volteé hacia mis compañeros, ellos habían soltado un suspiro y ahora estaban sonriendo y tranquilos, al volver a voltear hacia donde ellos veían vi que la mujer ya no estaba y en vez de ella había una especie de conejo morado

— ¡Que adorable!, hola pequeño amigo— dijo Sigma

Seguimos caminando mientras mi ritmo cardíaco se calmaba

 _"Solo fue un animal…tu mente te empieza a jugar trucos"_

 _Lo sé_

 _"No es sano que pases tanto sin dormir o si no llegara el momento en el que tu cuerpo colapsara"_

 _Yo- yo no necesito dormir, en este momento lo que necesito es concentrarme en la misión_

 _"Amigo solo mírate, te duele caminar, no has comido nada, estas mareado y acabas de vomitar hace rato…sin contar el dolor de cabeza que tienes y que apenas te puedes mantener despierto"_

 _Solo cállate, a menos que decidas cambiar el tema_

 _"De acuerdo…¿Qué crees que esta haciendo Moreena justo ahora?"_

 _Suspire y se me abrieron los ojos, no espere que eligiera ese tema_

 _No lo sé…_

 _"Claro que lo sabes, solo tienes que concentrarte en ella como lo has hecho antes"_

Me quede unos momentos sorprendido mientras me mordía el labio

 _¿Co-como lo sabes?_

 _"Ezra, es obvio que por lo menos 1 vez al día piensas en ella, después de todo es tu mejor amiga"_

 _Era…no puedo imaginar qué pensaría de mi si me viera justo ahora_

 _"Ella está pensando en ti, puedes verla claramente, está trabajando en la granja con ropa cómoda, su cabello esta medio recogido con una liga, la blusa es morada y tiene un short azul con unos zapatos de campo como los que tú tienes, sus ojos verdes tienen lagrimas porque está pensando en ti y es común que piense regresar a Lothal para llevarte con ella por la greñas"_

Sonreí, ella- yo, la extrañaba tanto

 _Si… puedo verla, su piel pálida brilla por el sudor al ayudar en la granja tan temprano, su cabello rojizo se le va hacia un lado del rostro mientras ella sonríe por sus recuerdos felices contigo en Lothal_

Sin darme cuenta comencé a soltar algunas lágrimas como lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en ella, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, era mi mejor amiga, la única persona que me apoyaba y me comprendía mientras estaba en la calle. Agache la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, disimuladamente me seque las lágrimas y seguí hablando mentalmente con él

 _Tienes razón, la extraño demasiado…desearía poder visitarla_

 _"Si lo haces la meterás en problemas por estar contigo, un criminal"_

 _Lo sé pero aun así, presiento que algo malo le puede pasar_

 _"Ezra, concéntrate en ella, dime, ¿Qué sientes cuando la recuerdas"_

Le hice caso y pensé en ella, en su sonrisa mientras hacíamos bromas en Lothal y en su dolor cuando se fue, la primer ola que sentí fue de alegría

 _Al pensar en ella recuerdo su sonrisa, ella nunca fue muy femenina, cuando lloraba me hacia sonreír y cuando estaba enojado me calmaban sus palabras y su dulce tono de voz, incluso salvo mi vida un par de veces, evito que hiciera una tontería de la que nunca podría arreglar y de la cual ella estaría en dolor justo ahora…_

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y un brillo se reflejó en mis ojos, era nada más que tristeza

 _Pero…_

La ira comenzó a hervir en mi interior mientras relacionaba todo y entonces explote y me desahogue con mi subconsciente

 _Es por culpa de ellos, es por culpa del imperio, el maldito imperio me lo arrebato todo, me arrebato a mi amiga, ¡A mi mejor amiga!, no es justo, nada justo, yo la necesitaba, la sigo necesitando, ¡Extraño su voz, su risa, extraño el brillo de sus ojos!, ¡LA EXTRAÑO!_

Un denso nudo en la garganta se me comenzó a formar mientras intente no temblar, fruncí el ceño para tratar de tragar pero fue inútil, intente calmarme, quería gritar

 _Mírame_

Pensé como si fuera un susurro

 _Solo mírame, no puedo ni siquiera gritar como me siento, no puedo hacer nada, y con la única persona con la que hablo es con mi mente_

 _"¡Te gusta!"_ se burlo

 _No, claro que no, es solo mi amiga_

 _"Si pero…pasaron tanto tiempo juntos que incluso tuvieron que pasar un par de noches solos"_

 _¡No seas mal pensado!_

 _"Oh, ¡Claro que te gusta!"_

 _Que no_

Sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y agaché un poco más la cabeza

 _"¡Ósea mírate! Te has sonrojado"_

 _Cállate estúpido_

Por fortuna se quedó callado el tiempo suficiente para calmarme, imagínense pasar de la felicidad al odio y del odio a la vergüenza en solo unos segundos, mi rubor desapareció y las lágrimas igual, volví a levantar la cabeza y me concentre en mi entorno, mis compañeros iban atrás de mi hablando de algún tipo de anécdota paranormal que había tenido Kahaise mientras Jarrus argumentaba con la clásica idea jedi de la fuerza

 _"Idiota"_

 _Admito que tienes razón, es inútil encerrarte en una sola idea_

 _"Sabes entre más lo pienso más tonto se me hace que quieras ser jedi, no es por ofender pero ser jedi significa tener que cambiar tu modo de pensar, sin emociones, sin relaciones, sin poder tener hijos o una familia"_

 _Esperaba que no mencionaras eso_

Suspire, mi subconsciente me estaba dando a entender algo que sabía que era verdad ya que desde que acepte unirme a la tripulación he tenido la sensación de que no es lo mío, no sirvo realmente para la paz, no soy de esa mente cerrada que tienen los caballeros, y nunca soporte la idea de nacer con una cualidad y que alguien más decida por ti que hacer con tu vida

 _He estado pensando seriamente en decirle a…_

 _"¿Kanan?"_

 _Si, decirle lo que pienso de ser un jedi, pero temo que al no querer ser uno me echen por no ser de ayuda_

 _"Ezra, tu eres muy útil, ellos no tienen ni idea de las habilidades que posees, de hecho, estoy seguro que si fuera por ti acompletarías esta misión tu solo"_

 _Eso era antes, ahora todas mis armas están escondidas en Lothal y en un par de depósitos, además de que no estoy en las condiciones correctas física y mentalmente_

 _"Deberías de adelantarte y hacer las cosas tu solo, después de todo tienes El reloj"_

Voltee a mirar mi muñeca y vi el pequeño artefacto escondido bajo mi manga

 _No creo que mi equipo sobreviva a este lugar_

 _"Si pero-"_

—Ezra— Alguien me llamo mientras sentía una mano en mi hombro derecho

Al voltear a ver vi que era Kórazon Grey quien me miraba con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad

— ¿Si Kórazon? — le pregunte mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa mientras me concentraba en mentir como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo

—Siento que estás muy distraído, ¿Te ocurre algo? — Me contesto

Mire hacia el suelo con los ojos cansados y luego volví a voltear hacia él imitando un brillo en los ojos para que no pensara que pasa algo raro

—No te preocupes, solo estoy cansado— le respondí con una sonrisa

—No…hay algo más, puedo notar que existe un conflicto entre tu maestro y tú, es como si ninguno quisiera hablar con el otro— Me respondió

 _"Chale, te atrapo"_

—Si pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse, créeme, en cuanto termine todo esto lo arreglaremos— Le conteste usando un tono que lo convenció

—De acuerdo— volteo hacia el suelo y luego noto el objeto de mi muñeca — ¡Wow!, ¿De dónde la sacaste?— dijo tomando mi brazo maravillado por el objeto

Ahogue un lamento y un brinco de sorpresa

 _Oh oh, ya lo vio_

Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta del artefacto ya que enseguida dudarían de en donde lo saque ya que era muy caro y muy pocas personas lo tenían

—¡Shhh! — lo callé para que entendiera que era secreto — Es un secreto— le susurre

Sus ojos brillaron y entendió que debía de guardar silencio

—Entiendo, entiendo, pero por favor dime de donde lo sacaste— me suplico

—Pues realmente yo…em, yo lo construí, es solo un prototipo del original, se un poco de tecnología así que lo adapte— le respondí

Claro que no era toda la verdad, si lo había adaptado, y si lo había hecho, pero no le dije como ni con qué recursos

—¡Increíble! — dijo

—Sí, pero tienes que guardar el secreto porque los demás pueden pensar otras cosas medio locas— le dije

El asintió

— ¡Claro que guardare tu secreto! — me dijo en voz baja para luego regresar a conversar con los demás

Y otra vez no escuche la conversación puesto que seguí hablando con mi subconsciente. Pasamos varias horas hablando mientras seguíamos caminando, el sudor escurría por mi frente para llegar hasta el cuello pasando por varias cicatrices que tenía, ya estaba cansado pero quería seguir con la misión

 _"Después de todo esto es culpa tuya"_

 _Agh, ya lo sé, si tan solo hubiera dicho que no cuando me asignaron aquella tarea_

 _"Por tu respuesta ahora tienes que ser el salvador de las personas que esclavizaste"_

 _Lo sé, lo sé, me siento mal, imagínate que los demás se enteraran mi verdadera identidad_

 _"Imagínate que alguien del imperio se entere"_

 _No eso no es-_

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, había un olor tan repugnante que me provoco nauseas

 _"Oye, yo conozco ese aroma"_

Mis ojos se abrieron ante el reconocimiento, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras trataba de identificar en donde estaba la fuente del olor

—Huele repugnante— exclamo Kórazon

Todos se taparon la nariz y a algunos les dieron arcadas

—¿¡Que es ese olor!? — dijo

—Hay un cadáver cerca— les dije yo como si eso fuera lo más común para mi

— ¡Un que! — dijo Jarrus

—Un cadáver— les repetí

Olfatee en diferentes direcciones y el cambio sutil de intensidad estaba a la izquierda

—Viene de acá— les dije mientras me desviaba del camino y me metía a otro desapareciendo entre las plantas

—Oye, ¡Ezra!, ¡ESPERA! — pude escuchar a Jarrus gritar pero ya era demasiado tarde

Mis compañeros no tuvieron más alternativa que seguirme para evitar que el grupo se perdiera, incluso pude escuchar las diferentes opiniones sobre si ir o no hacia donde me dirigía, algunos como Calhoun y Kafh eligieron seguirme por curiosidad mientras que otros no quería pero tuvieron que hacerlo por miedo a perderse. Los ignore y comencé a pasar entre árboles y varias plantas hasta llegar a una escena que sorprendo a los demás

—De acuerdo, lo encontré— le dije mientras salían hasta donde estaba yo

Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño claro en donde cabíamos todos, en el había un cuerpo totalmente destruido, el esqueleto era lo más visible, habían pedazos de órganos e incluso un ojo al lado mío, ya habían moscas rondando por todo el lugar atraídas por el putrefacto hedor y varios gusanos moviéndose en el cuerpo, al acercarme un poco más note las mordidas que se encontraban por todo el cuerpo al igual que muchas marcas de garras y huellas en el piso. Me acerque aún más mientras escuchaba a los demás advertirme que no lo hiciera, note la cantidad de larvas y de moscas para sacar la conclusión de que este no era un trooper

—Es hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, a juzgar por la cantidad de insectos murió hace un par de días, y creo que es obvio la razón de su muerte— Les mencione

—Fue devorado por animales— dijo Sigma

Entonces fue que note que ya estaba oscureciendo, algo me decía que estábamos en peligro

 _"Ezra…"_

 _Yo también lo siento_

—Algo está mal, tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido ante de que— algo interrumpió mi advertencia

Todos no quedamos paralizados al escuchar un gruñido, el miedo era bombeado por cada parte de nuestro cuerpo mientras nos dábamos cuanta de que no estábamos solos

—Ya es muy tarde— Dijo Jarrus


	22. CAPITULO 22: MUCHA SANGRE

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 22: MUCHA SANGRE

 **LO SIENTO TANTO!, PERDÓN, EN SERIO, YA TENIA EL CAPITULO LISTO PERO ESTABA TERMINANDO 3RO Y ERAN PUROS PROYECTOS Y EXAMENES, Y LO SIENTO.**

 **DE HECHO, HOY ES LA FIESTA DE GRADUACIÓN PERO YO NO VOY A PODER IR, ERA MUCHO QUE PAGAR Y NO TANTO DINERO ASÍ QUE NO VOY A IR, JE...ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VEA A ALGUNOS COMPAÑEROS Y NO VOY A IR...QUE VIDA LA MÍA T_T**

 **LES QUIERO DECIR UNAS PALABRAS: gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo, siguiendo mis fics y siempre comentando, y gracias por aguantarme y esperar mis largas actualizaciones, prometo que ya les subiré el spoiler y la otra historia, y si quieren también la secuela la adelanto, pero lo importante es que ustedes me apoyaron comentando en los capítulos cuando estaba triste por no haber ganado en las embajadoras,cuando me deprimí las 2 veces que me esguince ya que algunas se enojaron conmigo y también cuando sin saberlo ustedes también me alegraron cuando no pude ir a la convención de star wars ni al viaje a Tampico ni a algún otro lado, y que gracias por sus comentarios y consejos aprendí a redactar aun mejor y ganara primer lugar en redacción de todos los terceros de mi ciudad...LOS AMO!**

 **PREGUNTA**

 **¿Les gusta el personaje damian wayne, el hijo de batman?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL OCTAVO HERMANO**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _MAX GALU: AMIGO DE REX, TIENE LA PIEL OSCURA Y ES TRANQUILO, TIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 50 AÑOS PERO PARECE MÁS DE 40_

 _ROGER KISNU: CHICO DE APROXIMADAMENTE 17, PIEL CLARA CABELLO NEGRO Y ALGO DESPEINADO, TRANQUILO Y SIEMPRE LLEVA PUESTA UNA CHAMARRA NEGRA CON LINEAS NARANJAS_

 _CALHOUN: CHICA DE UNOS 25 AÑOS, PIEL CLARA Y CABELLO RUBIO, CON UNA ARMADURA QUE LA HACE PARECER DE ALGÚN EQUIPO ESPECIAL, ACTITUD RUDA (INSPIRADA EN LA SARGENTO CALHOUN DE RALPH EL DEMOLEDOR)_

 _SIGMA: MUJER DE PIEL OSCURA Y CORTE MILITAR, DE UNOS 22 AÑOS, (FUE LA QUE LE EXPLICO A KANAN DE LAS MASCARAS), NOVIA DE KAFH_

 _RAFAEL NU: HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 30 O 40 AÑOS, DE PIEL CANELA, INTIMIDANTE Y CON SENTIDO DEL HUMOR (EL QUE DESPERTÓ A KANAN, ESTA FUERTEMENTE INSPIRADO EN EL ACTOR DWAYNE JOHNSON, DE MOANA, UN ESPÍA Y MEDIO, SAN ANDRÉS, O MÁS CONOCIDO POR SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE RÁPIDO Y FURIOSO)_

 _KAFH JADH: NOVIO DE SIGMA PERSONAJE INSPIRADO EN EL AGENTE BOOTH DE BONES, MILITAR RETIRADO, PIEL CLARA PELO NEGRO Y CORTO_

 _KAJDI MUNDI:CEREANO DE 18 AÑOS, OJOS AMARILLOS_

 _AJHSO SFEU: PIEL BRONCEADA, GROSERO Y SE CREÍA SUPERIOR A LOS DEMÁS, CABELLO RUBIO Y OJOS VERDES_

 _KORÁZON GREY: CHICO DE 20 AÑOS, DELGADO, DE PIEL PALIDA, CALVO, OJOS AZULES, ROPA NEGRA_

 _KAHAISE SAKEN: TWILEK MASCULINO, PIEL AZUL CLARA, OJOS MORADOS, PARECE FRANCOTIRADOR DE 30 AÑOS_

 _MOREENA KRAI: CHICA DE LA MISMA EDAD DE EZRA, PELO ROJO, OJOS VERDES_

 _VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Secretive Wren 857:**

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**

 **wintersun101:**

 **Un Usuario y ya: Eres una seguidora leal. Y creo que este capitulo te va a gustar mucho más que el anterior :3**

 **Ginny jarrus: Pues este va a estar peor**

 **Maitehimawari:**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina: Tu sabes que si...pero no cuando. MUAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Mague luzul:**

 **Ojala checaran mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan, ya que tengo planeado algunos spoilers de lo que va a pasar, así que, que les parece...**

 **...**

Estaban rodeados, podían escuchar los gruñidos de las criaturas hambrientas a un lado de ellos, cada uno de los miembros del equipo volteaban al escuchar ramas moviéndose o el movimiento de las colas, Kanan podía ver los ojos amarillos brillantes de las criaturas, entonces todo se oscureció…el sol se había metido. Era un poco extraño y tenebroso no poder sentir lo que iba a pasar, no tenían a la fuerza como aliada, sino de enemiga, lo principal era cuidarse de las colas, su veneno era igual de doloroso como paralizador, y si caías en los colmillos de estos morirías desangrado inmediatamente. La adrenalina bombeaba por todo su cuerpo y sus músculos estaban listos para salir corriendo, lo único que tenían que hacer era crear una abertura, y Ezra Bridger no sería muy lento en crear una. Su mano se movió inconscientemente a la funda del arma que tenía en el muslo derecho y saco el rama rápidamente, apunto y disparo, su tiro fue preciso ya que le dio justo en el ojo a una de las bestias, el sonido fue tan repentino que desoriento un poco a los vornskrs

— ¡CORRAN! — gritó mientras salía corriendo

Los demás lo siguieron mientras sacaron sus armas, pero las criaturas se recuperaron rápidamente y no se quedaron atrás por lo que comenzaron a perseguirlos

—¡Jarrus!, ¡Al frente! —Le ordenó el chico

El jedi no dudo y se pasó al frente para cortar lo que sea que estuviera en el camino mientras el padawan se fue atrás y comenzó a dispararles a los animales hambrientos

—¡Háganse a un lado!, ¡Déjenme pasar! — gritó Ahjso con un tono muy molesto mientras empujaba a los demás y terminaba al frente

Esto molesto a múltiples de sus compañeros por lo que le gritaron unas cuantas palabras. Ezra ignoraba todas las distracciones para poder concentrarse en cada uno de sus disparos y sonreír cada vez que le reventaba los sesos a algún vornskr, al no prestar atención al camino tropezó varias veces pero se levantó enseguida con un dolor que podía significar problemas después

 _No puedo dejar que les pase algo_

Las mochilas limitaban al grupo el cual perdía velocidad, varias criaturas saltaban hacia ellos pero eran esquivadas, cortadas por el sable de luz o derribadas mediante algún disparo de otra persona

— ¡RAPIDO! — Gritó el chico, ya que si se atrasaban serian la cena y además que sentía que el cuerpo se le iba a colapsar — ¡Apresúrense!

— ¡Chico, llevamos así durante varios minutos!, ¡No te cabe en tu estúpida cabeza que no podemos aguantar así por mucho tiempo! — gritó la misma persona engreída

 _De acuerdo_

El chico volteo hacia atrás y luego hacia sus compañeros ya que la mayoría se encontraba tras él

— ¡No se detengan por lo que más quieran y cuando crean que están a salvo súbanse a algún árbol! — les ordenó y cuando vio que todos habían entendido se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieto

Las bestias comenzaban a ignorar a los demás mientras rodeaban al chico, sus ojos amarillos lo miraban con apetito feroz y sus largas colas cortaban el aire con una terrible fuerza, el sonido le provocaba escalofríos puesto que era como escuchar el látigo que la inquisidora usaba con él. Espero, se quedó mirando a las bestias en posición de defensa mientras giraban alrededor de su presa, finalmente una se abalanzó provocando que las demás igual, el padawan esquivo y disparo, directo en la cabeza, volvió a esquivar con increíble velocidad evitando una mordida en el lado derecho de la cara, volvió a jalar del gatillo…1, 2 ,3 4, 5 veces, lo que significaba que llevaba 6 muertes, no podía decir cuántas eran pero estaba consciente de que no estaba fuera de peligro, fue entonces cuando sintió un intenso dolor en su pierna izquierda que lo hizo gritar, al voltear vio que una cola se había logrado enredar y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo con el animal sobre él, su pistola había resbalado de su mano y estaba lejos de su alcance hacia su derecha

 _¡Demonios!_

Intento estirase para poder alcanzar el arma pero el vornskr le clavo las garras en el brazo haciendo que soltara un gruñido, igual se las clavo en el otro brazo, por lo que lo tenía inmovilizado, el chico podía ver directamente la boca del animal que intentaba morderle la cara mientras este la esquivaba, la criatura lanzo un gran grito haciendo que el chico se espantara brevemente, sus ojos estaban inyectados en miedo e intentaba de forcejear para soltarse soltando gemidos por el dolor

 _No es posible que vaya a morir así_

Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos logro escuchar un grito, no importaba de quien fuera, era de su equipo y eso fue lo que le preocupo, imaginaba que el jedi podría cuidarlos de los pocos que quedaban ya que Ezra estaba rodeado por varios, pero al ver que no era cierto su frustración fue creciendo rápidamente junto con el miedo de perder a alguien, sus sentimientos hicieron que se sintiera más fuerte y el odio fue despedido por un grito, con la pierna que tenía libre reunió la suficiente energía para darle una gran patada, el impacto fue lo suficiente para liberar su mano derecha y usar esas emociones negativas, mejor conocidas como el lado oscuro, para poder atraer su pistola hacia su palma, al sentirla levanto la mano y disparo matando instantáneamente a su captor, se levantó pero se quedó en el mismo lugar puesto que aún estaba en peligro y que la cola de la bestia seguía fuertemente enredada en su pierna, sus brazos sangraban pero eso no impidió que disparara varias veces, otro animal salto y al caer sobre su estómago le saco el aire que tenía en los pulmones, eso lo desoriento unos segundos pero después con su mano derecha saco un cuchillo oculto que tenía en el pantalón y se lo clavo en la mandíbula del vornskr quien lanzó un chillido desgarrador, al caer el cuerpo se volvió a parar y al hacerlo soltó un fuerte grito de desesperación seguido de una oleada de disparos que terminaron matando a todos los que estaban cerca de él. Al ver que estaba fuera de peligro desenredó la cola de su pierna, tomo su mochila y sus cosas y comenzó a correr, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre tanto del animal como suya pero no se dio cuenta hasta después que sintió el dolor de su pierna, el problema fue cuando durante el transcurso vio que una sombra humanoide se acercaba a él con toda velocidad y un sable de luz carmesí en la mano, los ojos de Ezra se abrieron y el miedo al ver que la hoja iba directamente hacia él le hizo perder por un momento la concentración, el sable de luz ilumino el lugar antes de atravesar su estómago, el chico tropezó y cayó al suelo sujetándose el abdomen mientras lanzaba un gruñido, no podía entender que estaba pasando pero sabía que el dolor por el que pasaba en ese momento era tan real como la cantidad de sangre que tenía en la ropa

 _¡No, por favor no!_

— ¡Ahhhhggg! — grito con dolor y una mueca en el rostro

Su respiración se volvió irregular y el aire salió de sus pulmones, todos los sonidos se amortiguaron como si estuviera abajo del agua y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, con dificultad volteo hacia abajo y separo sus brazos de su cuerpo, su sorpresa al no encontrar nada quemado fue superior al dolor, no podía entender que estaba pasándole, sentía el ardor pero no había herida

 _Me estoy volviendo loco_

Ignoro los hechos que acababan de ocurrir y solo siguió corriendo hasta poder ver a sus compañeros, se sorprendió de lo lejos que habían llegado y se preguntó cómo habían conseguido llegar hasta ahí, no necesitó verlos para saber que aún estaban disparándoles a las bestias, así que con dificultad y temblando, ya que aún no entendía que le había pasado, sacó su arma y salto sobre ellas, se deslizo debajo cuando se abalanzaban hacia él y acabo con sus vidas al tener la oportunidad, cuando termino miro hacia sus compañeros y fue ahí que vio al compañero herido… Ahjso

 _¿¡Genial…tengo que curarlo a él!?_

Su abdomen estaba cubierto de sangre y cuando el chico se acercó vio la herida que los vornskrs le habían hecho con sus dientes, todo estaba cubierto de sangre

—¿¡Que estas mirando niño!? — Dijo al ver que el adolescente lo miraba

—Lo mismo que todos están viendo— Le respondió molesto

El hombre lanzo un grito de dolor mientras los demás lo miraban, Sigma tenía las manos en la boca y estaba siendo abrazada por Kafh, Roger tenía la expresión seria pero en sus ojos se veía un sentimiento, gozo, en cambio Rafa también parecía preocupado, al igual que Kanan y los demás que no tenían habla

—¡Necesitamos un kit medico! — Gritó el jedi al ponerse en cuclillas un tono desesperante

Los demás comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo alarmados hasta que alguien respondió lo que todos se temían

—Sato no nos dio ninguno— Exclamo Roger mientras todos se miraron entre sí con el corazón al máximo

Ezra estaba confundido por el dolor, pero sabía que si no hacía algo pronto su compañero iba a morir, el único problema era que no quería hacer nada, el tipo se lo merecía, por ignorar órdenes y faltarle el respeto a todos, incluyendo a las chicas

 _"Vamos Ezra, si no hacemos algo otra cosa puede pasar"_

 _No, él no se lo merece_

 _"Si, pero si lo dejamos aquí sin hacer nada alguien puede encontrar el cadáver"_

 _Pero no merece ser salvado por mi_

—¿Alguien es médico?, ¿Nadie? — Pregunto Kanan con su voz cortante, esto hizo reaccionar al chico

 _"Vamos, tu maestro lo está pidiendo"_

 _Él no es mi maestro, no creo que califique siquiera como amigo_

 _"Al menos hazlo por el equipo, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para llevar a cabo toda esta masacre"_

 _Está bien_


	23. CAPITULO 23: SUEÑO

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 23: SUEÑO

 **LO SIENTO TANTO!, DEBÍ DE HABER SUBIDO CAPITULO EL FIN DE SEMANA PERO SE ME PASO!, Y ADEMAS NO LES HE DADO EL SPOILER, PERO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO SE LOS DARÉ, ADEMAS...YA ENTRE A PREPA LA SEMANA PASADA...**

 **:(**

 **PERO...LLEVAMOS 70 COMENTARIOS! WOW**

 **PREGUNTA**

 **¿Les gusta el personaje damian wayne, el hijo de batman?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL OCTAVO HERMANO**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _MAX GALU: AMIGO DE REX, TIENE LA PIEL OSCURA Y ES TRANQUILO, TIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 50 AÑOS PERO PARECE MÁS DE 40_

 _ROGER KISNU: CHICO DE APROXIMADAMENTE 17, PIEL CLARA CABELLO NEGRO Y ALGO DESPEINADO, TRANQUILO Y SIEMPRE LLEVA PUESTA UNA CHAMARRA NEGRA CON LINEAS NARANJAS_

 _CALHOUN: CHICA DE UNOS 25 AÑOS, PIEL CLARA Y CABELLO RUBIO, CON UNA ARMADURA QUE LA HACE PARECER DE ALGÚN EQUIPO ESPECIAL, ACTITUD RUDA (INSPIRADA EN LA SARGENTO CALHOUN DE RALPH EL DEMOLEDOR)_

 _SIGMA: MUJER DE PIEL OSCURA Y CORTE MILITAR, DE UNOS 22 AÑOS, (FUE LA QUE LE EXPLICO A KANAN DE LAS MASCARAS), NOVIA DE KAFH_

 _RAFAEL NU: HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 30 O 40 AÑOS, DE PIEL CANELA, INTIMIDANTE Y CON SENTIDO DEL HUMOR (EL QUE DESPERTÓ A KANAN, ESTA FUERTEMENTE INSPIRADO EN EL ACTOR DWAYNE JOHNSON, DE MOANA, UN ESPÍA Y MEDIO, SAN ANDRÉS, O MÁS CONOCIDO POR SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE RÁPIDO Y FURIOSO)_

 _KAFH JADH: NOVIO DE SIGMA PERSONAJE INSPIRADO EN EL AGENTE BOOTH DE BONES, MILITAR RETIRADO, PIEL CLARA PELO NEGRO Y CORTO_

 _KAJDI MUNDI:CEREANO DE 18 AÑOS, OJOS AMARILLOS_

 _AJHSO SFEU: PIEL BRONCEADA, GROSERO Y SE CREÍA SUPERIOR A LOS DEMÁS, CABELLO RUBIO Y OJOS VERDES_

 _KORÁZON GREY: CHICO DE 20 AÑOS, DELGADO, DE PIEL PALIDA, CALVO, OJOS AZULES, ROPA NEGRA_

 _KAHAISE SAKEN: TWILEK MASCULINO, PIEL AZUL CLARA, OJOS MORADOS, PARECE FRANCOTIRADOR DE 30 AÑOS_

 _MOREENA KRAI: CHICA DE LA MISMA EDAD DE EZRA, PELO ROJO, OJOS VERDES_

 _VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Secretive Wren 857:**

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein: GRACIAS!, Y fijate que gane medalla por participacion social...Esos son muchos animes ._.**

 **wintersun101:**

 **Un Usuario y ya: Jajajajajajajaja!**

 **Ginny jarrus: Lo sé**

 **Maitehimawari:**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina:**

 **Mague luzul:**

 **Ojala checaran mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan, ya que tengo planeado algunos spoilers de lo que va a pasar, así que, que les parece...**

 **...**

 **KANAN POV**

La herida era bastante grande y grave a tal punto que la sangre salía a montones, hasta ese preciso momento no me había percatado que el comandante Sato no nos había dado ningún kit médico, Ahjso moriría en cuestión de minutos sin esos suministros, me atreví a volver a mover la ropa para mirar la mordida que tenía en un costado, se veía realmente mal, no me importo mancharme las manos, ni me importo que mas tarde tuviera pesadillas por esta escena, solo quería hacer algo para impedir su inevitable muerte…entonces en ese momento, note que mi "padawan" paso entre todos los demás con algo en las manos

—Apártense— dijo frio, monótono, como si no le importara nada

No estaba muy seguro de que pasaría pero le hice caso, me levante y me aleje hasta donde estaban los demás ignorando los gemidos y lamentos del sujeto. Poniendo más atención a los movimientos que el muchacho hacía note que estaba manchado de sangre en casi toda su ropa, iba a decirle algo pero el grito que lanzo mi molesto compañero me calló

—¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Sacaras tu sable de luz y me mataras para detener mi sufrimiento pequeñín?, ¿O usaras tu fuerza para hacerme regenerar?— le pregunto sarcásticamente

 _Como si la fuerza trabajara así_

Ezra se puso de rodillas y abrió la caja metálica de color blanco

 _¿De dónde demonios saco eso?_

—En primera, la fuerza no funciona así, en segunda, no permitiré que alguien de mi equipo muera por culpa de un comandante como Sato, quien es lo suficientemente idiota como para olvidarse de darnos un botiquín— contesto abriendo la caja

Al hacerlo todos vimos lo que había en su interior… ¡Era un kit médico avanzado!

Nadie hablo mientras el chico movía y sacaba algunas cosas de ahí

—Aun no me respondes que es lo que harás— pregunto el sujeto

—Te voy a curar, eso es lo que hare— dijo mientras miraba la herida, acto seguido saco una jeringa con un líquido transparente

Ni yo me pude creer eso que dijo, podía creer que tenía el kit avanzado, pero ¿eso? Como era que el chico pudiera atender algo como eso. Después de inyectar la sustancia saco un pequeño Holo-transmisor del tamaño de su mano y trato de hacer una llamada

—Vamos, contesta estúpido droide— Escuche que susurro impaciente

Fue cuando un holograma de una especie de droide medico modificado apareció sobre el aparato que estaba en la mano de mi padawan quien sonrió al verlo

—Ezra, que sorpresa— Le contesto el droide

—Sí, cuanto tiempo Doc, es bueno volver a verte— dijo alegremente olvidando esto por un momento

 _¡¿Cómo puede olvidar que alguien se está muriendo a centímetros de él?!_

—Bueno, a que se debe tu llamada, cuál es tu emergencia— pregunto el droide conocido como Doc

Ezra presiono un par de botones para después dejar el aparato en el suelo, el holograma se agrando hasta tomar la estatura real del droide, fue cuando por fin volteo hacia las personas y se percató del paciente

—Este, mi compañero fue mordido por un vornskr, la herida fue profunda, ya perdió mucha cantidad de sangre— le respondió el adolescente

—Ya veo— miro hacia el sujeto en el suelo y este lanzo un grito— ¿Ya le diste algo para el dolor?

—Si

—De acuerdo, has lo básico primero, yo te guiare durante todo lo que requieras— le dijo

Y así comenzó, primero limpio la herida y la desinfecto, detuvo la hemorragia y varias cosas para curar la herida incluyendo un trasplante de sangre por la que ya había perdido, y después ponerle bacta y asegurar con vendas, tardo alrededor de 40 minutos y durante todo ese proceso hubo gritos, maldiciones y miradas curiosas viendo cada uno de los movimientos de mi padawan, al terminar el suelo quedo ensangrentado y las manos y parte del rostro del chico quedaron rojos, (puesto que cuando se secaba el sudor quedaba una marca del líquido rojo por donde había pasado la mano)

—Gracias Doc, saluda a los chicos por mí— le agradeció el niño

 _¿De quienes diablos hablaba?_

—Cuando lo necesites chico, adiós— dijo el droide y la imagen desapareció

Enseguida estallaron gritos de alegría, al igual que unos cuantos halagos hacia el peliazul, en cambio yo me quede callado, mirando incrédulo la escena, tenía que procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, era algo complicado tener uno de esos kits, ya que no eran muy baratos, tenía que preguntarle de donde había sacado el dinero o quien se lo había dado…pero parecía que aún no era el momento, además, estaba seguro de que haber visto ese raro droide en alguna parte pero algo me decía que no era bueno, y claro que no se me había escapado el pequeño detalle de que cuando me ordeno que me pasara al frente durante la persecución, uso mi apellido, me imaginaba que seguía furioso conmigo por todas nuestras discusiones pero…¿Tanto era para que llegara a este punto?

 _Claro que si….Soy el peor maestro que pudo haber existido en la historia de todos los jedi_

Voltee a ver al chico y vi que estaba sonriendo por su éxito, pero la persona en el suelo en cambio tenía una mirada molesta, y era de esperarse, su actitud era tan ruda y engreída que posiblemente no soportaba la idea de ser curado y atendido por un niño, para él era humillante y signo de que tan débil era en aquel momento, y eso era de preocuparse.

Como ya era tarde solo avanzamos un poco y arreglamos las tiendas para dormir, intente hacer que Roger hiciera guardia junto con Korázon pero Ezra insistió en que él lo haría y que todos necesitaban descansar, al principio le dije que no pero me respondió con que estaba bien y que no estaba herido, dude porque vi que empezaba a caminar un poco raro pero me dije que si necesitaba confianza se la daría, no cometería el mismo error, necesitaba restaurar lo que había arruinado por nuestras discusiones. Así que le dije que sí y me fui a dormir mientras los demás comían sin saber que durante toda la noche tendría pesadillas sobre esta misión.

* * *

 _Oscuridad. Había oscuridad en donde quiera que volteara, el frió que la acompañaba era paranormal y me hacía temblar, solo podía escuchar gritos ya que las escenas que alcanzaba a ver estaban un poco borrosas, parecía como si viera una especie de tráiler para una nueva temporada de algo o una película, aunque esta estaba en una "pantalla" gigante que estaba frente a mí, pero el detalle era que todo se trataba de Ezra, solo que no era el mismo de siempre, este era completamente diferente y se veía un poco…oscuro. Tenía un traje que era de agente especial totalmente negro y claramente con múltiples armas ocultas, casi no se notaban puesto que usaba una capa negra que tapaba parte de su rostro con la sombra del gorro, había una máscara descansando en su mano izquierda mientras sostenía algo redondo en la otra, no se podía ver su rostro, solo su boca y barbilla, pero yo sabía que era él ya que podía sentirlo, lo alarmante era que la presencia que sentía era mínima, como si hubiera perdido parte de su habilidad con la fuerza. Fue entonces cuando todos los gritos llegaron a mis oídos como si fueran un enrome tambor, un dolor agudo paso por mi cabeza haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras una voz varonil hablaba_

 ** _"¿Cómo se puede romper algo que ya estuvo roto en el pasado?"_**

 _La escena que estaba cambio y en la nueva estaba mi padawan apuntando hacia "mi" con una sonrisa tan macabra que me puso los pelos de punta, era como si estuviera loco y no tuviera control absolutos sobre sus acciones_

 ** _"Alguien que mato a muchas personas inocentes sin sentimiento de culpa…"_**

 _Ahora habían cadáveres y cuerpos en todos lados, litros de sangre en el suelo, y las expresiones de las personas tiradas eran de puro horror_

 ** _"…Alguien que no tiene control sobre si mismo…"_**

 _Tan de repente como siempre es un tráiler la imagen volvió a cambiar, pero esta no parecía ser horrorosa, sino deprimente, ya que vi un cuarto muy oscuro, en ese cuarto apenas pude notar que había sangre por todos lados y pude notar la silueta de una persona, la escuchaba sollozar y susurrar mientras temblaba de una manera alarmante_

 ** _"…Alguien que sufrió muchas pérdidas"_**

 _Todo paso tan deprisa que no pude ver que era lo que mostraban, eran algo borrosas y eso no ayudaba, pero en la mayoría predominaba el color rojo y muchos gritos, veía sombras moverse, y un sonido de disparo me asusto, solo que era más grave, como si fueran las de balas_

 _ **"No lo sé…¿Cómo?"** Alguien le contesto a la voz, está en cambio era femenina_

 _Fue cuando ví que un sable de luz de doble hoja iba hacia mi padawan, quien trataba de escapar desesperadamente del peligro a través del bosque_

 _ **"Recordándole sus errores"** le respondió finalmente la voz_

 _Entonces la escena volvió a cambiar y note que alguien estaba parado de espaldas a mí, pero frente a una mujer, el sujeto pareció que tenía un tipo de armadura negra que lo protegía mientras que la mujer estaba asustada y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos_

 _— Por favor, sé que eres un buen chico, no tengo la más mínima idea de porque estás haciendo esto pero lo siento si hice algo malo, perdóname por favor, are lo que tú quieras…no puedo dejar a mis hijos y a mi esposo solos— ella suplicó_

 _Vi que el chico tomo su pistola negra y apunto hacia la mujer, solo que el blaster era más pequeño que los que había visto, esa acción asusto a la señora_

 _—El problema es que no me tienes que pedir perdón a mí, sino a quien me mando— hablo el chico, la voz sonaba tan conocida, pero habían sentimientos que la nublaban_

 _—N-no por fa-favor no— ella siguió suplicando_

 _Entonces la imagen cambio haciéndome ver lo que más temía, el que tenía la pistola era Ezra, pero, irradiaba una locura que nunca pensé que podría existir en alguien_

 _—Lo siento— hizo una pausa y sonrió —después de todo yo solo soy el mensajero— su mirada era picara, sin preocupaciones_

 _Entonces jalo el gatillo y después del sonido del disparo la pantalla se oscureció mientras que la risa de mi padawan reboto en mis oídos…_

* * *

Sentí que no podía respirar y me desperté dando jadeos, podía escuchar las respiraciones de los demás mientras estaban dormidos, trate de calmarme, toda esta misión me estaba alterando, y lo que me había dicho Max igual, ya que me calme me volví a recostar, cerré los ojos y mi cansancio hizo el resto para volverme a llevar a un sueño profundo.

...

* * *

 **SPOILER:**

 **—LES DARÉ 5 SEGUNDOS DE VENTAJA— UNA VOZ SE ESCUCHÓ, ERA PROFUNDA, Y DABA MIEDO**

 **—1….**

 **LOS SOLDADOS SE MIRARON ENTRE SI**

 **—2…**

 **LOS ARBOLES SE AGITARON**

 **—3…**

 **UNA RISA RETUMBO ENTRE EL AMBIENTE Y PARECIÓ SER MAS OSCURO EL BOSQUE**

 **—4…**

 **TODOS TEMBLARON, NO QUERÍAN SABER QUE LES HARÍA YA QUE AL VER EL CADÁVER DE SU AMIGO TIRADO PUDIERON NOTAR QUE DE LA HERIDA SITUADA EN EL CASCO SALIA SANGRE, DESDE ESE MOMENTO SUPIERON QUE A ESA PERSONA LE GUSTABA JUGAR CON ARMAS ILEGALES**

 **—5… SE LOS ADVERTÍ— EL COMENTARIO LES HELÓ LA SANGRE— ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO**

LISTO!, COMENTEN SUS TEORÍAS Y QUIEN ES EL QUE ESTA HABLANDO!


	24. CAPITULO 24: AMIGOS

STAR WARS: REBELDES

UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN

FANFICTION 2.5 (SECUELA, TEMPORADA 2)

CAPITULO 24: AMIGOS

 **HELLO THERE...**

 **HOLA CHICOS, ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN POR HABERME TARDADO MÁS DE UN MES, LE VERDAD NO TENGO EXCUSAS PARA TARDARME TANTO, Y POR ELLO DECIDÍ TRATAR DE HACER UN RETO, TRATARE DE PUBLICAR CADA 2 SEMANAS, Y SI NO LO CUMPLO LES DARÉ UN SPOILER DE ALGÚN FANFIC**

 **Aunque le verdad me acabo de lastimar el dodo medio de mi mano derecha, así que puede que no lo cumpla...jejejeje**

 **PREGUNTA**

 **¿VIERON EL NUEVO TRAILER DE REBELS? Fue épico!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **"Cuando este así"**_ **SERA DE GRAN INQUISIDOR**

 _" **Cuando este así**_ " **SERA DE LA SÉPTIMA HERMANA**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL QUINTO HERMANO**

 _ **"C** uando este así_ ** _"_ SERA DE LORD/DARTH VADER**

 _"Cuando este así"_ **SERA DEL OCTAVO HERMANO**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _MAX GALU: AMIGO DE REX, TIENE LA PIEL OSCURA Y ES TRANQUILO, TIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 50 AÑOS PERO PARECE MÁS DE 40_

 _ROGER KISNU: CHICO DE APROXIMADAMENTE 17, PIEL CLARA CABELLO NEGRO Y ALGO DESPEINADO, TRANQUILO Y SIEMPRE LLEVA PUESTA UNA CHAMARRA NEGRA CON LINEAS NARANJAS_

 _CALHOUN: CHICA DE UNOS 25 AÑOS, PIEL CLARA Y CABELLO RUBIO, CON UNA ARMADURA QUE LA HACE PARECER DE ALGÚN EQUIPO ESPECIAL, ACTITUD RUDA (INSPIRADA EN LA SARGENTO CALHOUN DE RALPH EL DEMOLEDOR)_

 _SIGMA: MUJER DE PIEL OSCURA Y CORTE MILITAR, DE UNOS 22 AÑOS, (FUE LA QUE LE EXPLICO A KANAN DE LAS MASCARAS), NOVIA DE KAFH_

 _RAFAEL NU: HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 30 O 40 AÑOS, DE PIEL CANELA, INTIMIDANTE Y CON SENTIDO DEL HUMOR (EL QUE DESPERTÓ A KANAN, ESTA FUERTEMENTE INSPIRADO EN EL ACTOR DWAYNE JOHNSON, DE MOANA, UN ESPÍA Y MEDIO, SAN ANDRÉS, O MÁS CONOCIDO POR SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE RÁPIDO Y FURIOSO)_

 _KAFH JADH: NOVIO DE SIGMA PERSONAJE INSPIRADO EN EL AGENTE BOOTH DE BONES, MILITAR RETIRADO, PIEL CLARA PELO NEGRO Y CORTO_

 _KAJDI MUNDI:CEREANO DE 18 AÑOS, OJOS AMARILLOS_

 _AJHSO SFEU: PIEL BRONCEADA, GROSERO Y SE CREÍA SUPERIOR A LOS DEMÁS, CABELLO RUBIO Y OJOS VERDES_

 _KORÁZON GREY: CHICO DE 20 AÑOS, DELGADO, DE PIEL PALIDA, CALVO, OJOS AZULES, ROPA NEGRA_

 _KAHAISE SAKEN: TWILEK MASCULINO, PIEL AZUL CLARA, OJOS MORADOS, PARECE FRANCOTIRADOR DE 30 AÑOS_

 _MOREENA KRAI: CHICA DE LA MISMA EDAD DE EZRA, PELO ROJO, OJOS VERDES_

 _VOY A DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ PARA QUE SE FIJEN POR SI SE CONFUNDEN_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Secretive Wren 857:**

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**

 **winterebel101: Si, jajajajaja, espero que te guste**

 **Un Usuario y ya:**

 **Ginny jarrus:**

 **Maitehimawari:**

 **chica sw:**

 **hahehihohu:**

 **Paulina:**

 **Mague luzul:**

 **Ojala checaran mi cuenta de tumblr y de google+, ahí tengo muchos dibujos que creo que te gustaran, la de google+ es coral andrea iturbe (si, me llamo andrea), y la de tumblr es rebelwriterfan, ya que tengo planeado algunos spoilers de lo que va a pasar, así que, que les parece...**

 **...**

 **OCTAVO HERMANO POV**

Tome la taza que tenía a un lado y le di un sorbo al café caliente para mantenerme despierto, trataba de encontrar alguna coincidencia, lo que fuera para tener una razón y hablar con el chico, había algo que me decía que este rebelde no era normal, su aura tenía un toque…de locura y depresión, la verdad a muchos les parecería normal por la situación en la que estaba, pero si se estudiaba bien ya era un poco más sospechoso. La forma en como estudiaba las cosas y como usaba información de la especie para luego asimilarla era increíble, signo de que había pasado al menos un par de años estudiando a las personas… Este chico tenía un toque criminal

Había pasado un tiempo desde que mis compañeros me habían traído los archivos de este padawan y me había sorprendido lo vacíos que estaban, les faltaban información, no tenía ninguna clase de registro medico ni educativo, solo estaba la edad y algunos de los crímenes que había cometido, pero no había nada más, ningún indicio de porque tenía una habilidad intelectual tan alta. Por lo que había visto sus reflejos eran muy veloces y era muy inquieto. Junte todas sus características y pronto me di cuenta de algo

En algún momento de su vida fue un caza recompensas

Eso tenía más sentido que la simple explicación que estaba siendo entrenado para ser un jedi. Di un bostezo y mire el pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesita, señalaba las 8, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que llevaba 4 horas aquí sentado y que se me había olvidado comer algo, mi estómago gruño en respuesta y le levante, mis entumidas extremidades crujieron al momento de estirarme, cuando estaba por salir de mi cuarto me detuve, habían archivos en nuestra red de información que eran clasificados y necesitaba de ellos

Mierda…la biblioteca está a 10 minutos de aquí

Mire hacia todos los papeles regados en mi cama y decidí llevarlos para después ir a la biblioteca y no tener que regresar hasta acá por todo. Tome un portafolio y ordenando los documentos los guarde dentro, después de eso salí, supongo que los soldados no están acostumbrados a ver un inquisidor sin armadura puesto que al pasar a un lado de ellos los sentí un poco confundidos, me molestada tener las piezas de metal cuando no estaba en servicio por lo que usualmente me los quitaba, ahora solo tenía puesto un uniforme negro y en mi mano derecha el maletín, la verdad era que no muchos sabían cómo lucia en realidad, mi piel es de un tono azul aqua haciendo contrastar mis ojos rojos, tenía un par de tatuajes dorados pasando sobre mis ojos y 3 rayas en la barbilla, a menos que no estuvieras acostumbrado a diferentes especies si me encontrabas en la calle sin armadura pensarías que soy simpático, mi rostro puede ser amigable o aterrador según como quiera hacer sentir a los demás y mi cabello es color rojo, si compararas mi cabello es como el de soka de avatar la leyenda de angg. Me encontraba metido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente escuche un par de voces llamándome

— ¡Oye Rottriat! —

Rápidamente mire hacia el frente y vi a mis amigos venir hacia mí, sonreí

—Hola chicos, ¿Van a comer? — les pregunte, quería que me dijeran que si para poder conversar un rato

—Sí, ¿Nos acompañas? — dijo el que se puso a mi izquierda

—Claro— Les conteste

Pude sentir su alegría al saber mi respuesta, había pasado un tiempo desde que nos habíamos juntado para conversar y era bueno tener un tiempo de descanso. Caminamos hasta la cafetería y después de recoger la comido nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa, el primero que se quitó el casco fue el de la izquierda enfrente de mí, tenía la piel bronceada y cabello negro, al igual que los ojos verdes y varios piersigs en el rostro

— ¡Por fin!, ya no veía nada en este casco

Me reí de su comentario

—Es gracioso porque es cierto— respondió "el" soldado de la derecha mientras se quitaba el casco

La mayoría de las personas cuando veía a un stormtrooper lo último que pensaba era que fuera una mujer…y este era uno de esos casos

Su cabello de color morado se veía tan hermoso con el corte que traía, rapado del lado izquierdo y el lado derecho lo tenía largo haciendo resaltar sus ojos turquesa, su piel brillaba por el sudor que tenía en la frente y sus labios rosados daban la impresión de que se los pintaba

Demonios… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bella?

—¿Saben que nos serviría bien en estos momentos? — Pregunte yo para poder empezar la conversación

—¿Una máquina de helados? — Dijo la chica

—Una máquina de helados— asentí yo con la mirada

—Tengo que admitir que no estaría mal tener un lugar donde den helados, digo, si nos mandan a este lugar caluroso que por lo menos nos den algo frio— admitió mi compañero

—Oigan par de babotas, ¿No les es suficiente que el lugar tenga aire acondicionado? — se burló nuestra compañera

Por alguna razón ese comentario nos dio risa por lo que estallamos en carcajadas, después de eso comenzamos a comer nuestra cena, pero como nunca podemos estar callados, (y ellos nunca pueden aguantar la curiosidad), seguimos hablando

—Oye Rott, cuéntanos, ¿Qué nuevo caso se te asigno? — pregunto la chica con curiosidad, su nombre era Meg

— ¡Sí!, ¡Dinos! — le apoyo mi compañero Clay

—Chicos, saben que no me es permitido hablar de eso— les dije, pero por dentro esperaba la respuesta que me hacía siempre abrir mi bocota

—¡Por favor! — exclamaron ambos

Sonreí

—Está bien, de todas formar mis soldados tienen que saber de vez en cuando lo que hace su jefe para que no les caiga nada por sorpresa— les respondí mientras tomaba otro bocado de la avena que nos habían dado

Ellos me miraron sonrientes esperando que les contara mi situación, así que les hice un gesto con la mano para que me permitieran tragar la comida que tenía en la boca

—De acuerdo, este caso me tiene un poco consternado, primero que nada, cuando me pidieron que lo interrogara no me dijeron más que lo básico, no me dieron sus papeles ni me contaron los antecedentes que el chico tenia— Les dije

—Eso si es extraño— me respondió Meg

—Sí, pero lo más extraño aun es que no parece ser quien dice ser, es muy calculador, muy…frio, es demasiado desconfiado para alguien de su edad— les dije pensativo

—Y… ¿Cuántos años tiene? — Pregunto el otro

—15, y su nombre es Ezra Bridger— les dije para que más o menos comprendieran la situación

— ¿Es en serio?, ¿El rebelde que andan buscando es al que interrogas?, ¿Cómo demonios esta eso? — pregunto la chica

Posiblemente no debía de decirles pero eso realmente no le afectaba a nadie

—Es una especie de habilidad o poder, verán, el gran inquisidor lo empezó a interrogar utilizando un truco en donde cuando duérmela persona puedes crear un escenario en su mente y por lo tanto siente dolor cuando se le hace algo en ese plano, conforme se va perfeccionando es posible…digamos "traerlo" a una celda, mientras más tiempo este esto más se puede transportar su energía y su cuerpo a una celda para ya tenerlo encerrado en un solo lugar, como lleva varios meses con esto ya es posible hacerle varios trucos. Pero eso no es lo importante, el punto es que como no hay mucha información sobre él se me complican las cosas para tratar de descubrir que conexión tiene con el mundo criminal, pues sospecho que este niño fue alguna clase de caza recompensas o algo más— Termine de decirles

Los 3 nos quedamos un rato pensativos, bueno, al menos yo, ellos se encontraban más bien sorprendidos por esta nueva información, ya que como todos, no tienen mucho conocimiento en la fuerza

—Entonces… ¿Qué planeas hacer? — pregunto Meg

—La verdad espero poder encontrar alguna pista sobre su pasado, y tengo la leve sospecha de que tengo que buscar los criminales que han estado en Lothal y tratar de conectar a alguno con el chico…— termine de decir

El resto de la charla fueron sobre temas al azar, estuvimos media hora hablando hasta que terminamos de comer, nos despedimos y yo me fui a hacer mi trabajo hacia la pequeña biblioteca que había aquí, realmente eran una serie de cuartos que tenían una computadora, un escritorio grande, una pizarra (la cual era para colocar documentos y encajarlos con tachuelas) que abarcaba las 4 paredes, también había un holo-proyector, un paquete de hojas blancas y una caja de lapiceros y plumones de colores para poder hacer anotaciones y sacar conclusiones, y claro que no podía faltar una impresora y una fotocopiadora. La verdad era una muy buena biblioteca ya que había ciertos documentos que no estaban en la base de datos pero que estaban guardados en otra gran habitación para poder ir a buscarlos.

Me senté en la silla y puse mi maletín en el escritorio, lo abrí y comencé a sacar todos los papeles que tenía dentro, algunos los había redactado yo, así que comencé a ponerlos en las paredes clavándolos con las tachuelas para así comenzar a hacer el mapa que me ayudaría a entender este gran misterio

* * *

 **EZRA POV**

Toda mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre y mis músculos rogaban por descanso, el único problema era que no sentía mi pierna izquierda, había tratado de retener la toxina de la cola que se me había enroscado el tiempo suficiente para aguantar la caminata hasta que nos instaláramos y estuviéramos a salvo, ahora no la podía mover, el ardor de la herida había desaparecido pero estaba totalmente seguro de que volvería cuando recuperara la movilidad. Quitando esos problemas, lo que realmente me mantenía inquieto era que aun sentía el dolor del sable de luz que me había "cortado" en el abdomen pero seguía sin aparecer ninguna clase de herida, mis brazos, heridos por las garras de uno de los vornskrs, lastimaba tanto moverlos, tanto que prefería mantenerlos colgando, pero sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era limpiar la sangre de mi ropa y cambiarme para poder vendar las heridas.

Había tenido que salvarle la vida a ese estúpido solo porque Sato nos había asignado a esta misión suicida y requeríamos de todas las personas que se pudieran para poder lograrlo, solo por ese pequeño detalle le había ayudado. Aunque la verdad me había agradado poder hablar un rato con Doc, aunque fuera por una situación de emergencia, ese droide era muy simpático, y con simpático me refería a que si él quería podía decir groserías y estupideces debido al trabajo de su dueño.

Ahora yo me encontraba metido en mi tienda de campaña esperando a que se me pasara un rato el efecto inmovilizador del veneno, mi mochila estaba enfrente de mí y el kit a un lado, después de haber curado a mi "compañero", Jarrus noto que cojeaba e intento ayudar a cargar mis cosas para poder ver si estaba herido, pero me negué rotundamente, ya que si notaba el peso de mi maleta y me preguntaba qué era lo que tenía dentro habría estallado un gran problema, y no estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo. Mi equipo, por lo que podía escuchar estaba preparando la fogata y algunas que otras tiendas, algunos se preguntaban el porque yo tenía un kit avanzado y otros hacían teorías estúpidas sobre ello…aunque algunas se acercan un poco a la realidad

En ese momento pude escuchar que mi "maestro" estaba hablando y preguntando por mi

 _Ahhggg!, genial, no me lo puedo quitar ni un segundo de encima_

 _"Si es un tanto molesto"_

 _¡Hasta que vuelves a hablar!_

 _"No te había hablado porque estabas curando al otro, idiota"_

Me quede en silencio mientras esperaba a que Jarrus viniera e interrumpiera mis pensamientos pero eso no pasó, en cambio escuche como Roger le decía que era mejor que me dejara solo

 _"¡Bravo!, por fin alguien te ayuda a mantener la mentira"_

 _¡Cállate!_

Una idea se formó en mi cabeza, ahora que el jedi no me molestaría podía ir a escondidas al rio más cercano y lavarme las heridas. Tome ropa y algunas vendas, abrí la tienda, con cuidado volteé a ver si nadie estaba cerca al comprobar que no había nadie, salí, cerré la entrada, rodeé rápidamente todas las tiendas y me fui cojeando a través de los arboles

 _"Espero que no noten que te fuiste"_

 _Igual_

Tarde unos segundos llegar al rio pero cuando lo hice lo primero que hice fue quitarme la ropa para después entrar al agua, estaba un poco fría pero trate de ignorarlo, vi como la sangre manchaba y se dispersaba en el agua, me frote los brazos, las piernas y todo el cuerpo, una vez que me asegure de estar libre de sangre, tome la ropa y comencé a tallarla para de igual manera quitarle el líquido rojo, cuando salió, revise las heridas y lentamente las vendé, los agujeros que me habían dejado las garras de los animales dolían, pero la que causo la cola en mi pierna ya comenzaba a arder como el demonio, siseé algunas veces mientras la envolvía, pero cuando todo estuvo listo me cambie de ropa y me dirigí al campamento.

* * *

 **OCTAVO HERMANO POV**

No tenía la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado, de lo único que estaba seguro era que había sido mucho, en las paredes ya habían una serie de documentos, información, fotografías, lugares y sospechas que se conectaban entre sí en una enredada telaraña, todas esas conexiones me daban las pistas que necesitaba para acercarme cada vez más a un descubrimiento mayor, lo presentía, resulta que sospechosamente el crimen en Lothal había disminuido un 60% desde que, (según reportes de los ataques rebeldes), el chico se había unido a la tripulación fantasma, además de que se habían visto a múltiples criminales y caza recompensas ir a los mismos puntos por lo menos el mismo día una vez al mes, no llegaban todos a la misma hora, sino que era el mismo día aunque a horas aleatorias, pero a partir de un par de semanas de la ida del chico no se habían vuelto a juntar más, lo raro era que los primeros que habían dejado de ir y de presentarse en Lothal y todos los demás planetas eran 2 personas, uno que se hacía llamar Devil, el cual era un caza recompensas, y otro que le llamaban como Querl Dox, que era más bien lo que quisiera ser el tipo, cuando vi que los lugares en donde se juntaban eran relacionados con Ezra Bridger pensé que debía de investigar a esos 2, en los archivos nada parecía extraño, trabajaban en días completamente aleatorios y cuando chocaban las horas eran en lugares diferentes, pero mi instinto me decía que algo no andaba bien, el lugar de reunión era en la vieja torre de comunicaciones, donde se suponía que vivía el huérfano.

 _Si este chico es uno de estos 2 debería de tener a alguien que lo cubra_

Con los registros y las grabaciones de los 2 "criminales" hice que la computadora calculara la altura de los 3 y las comparara entre sí. Imprimí la información y la coloque en la pizarra, me quede viendo la información de la pared para verificar mis teorías y ver si no se me pasaba algún dato, fue ahí cuando vi que hubo un desbalanceo con las actividades de ellos, durante mucho tiempo muchos caza recompensas coincidían sus actividades con otros, y exclusivamente con estos 2 unas pocas semanas atrás de que el chico conociera a la tripulación, los horarios de estos criminales no volvían a coincidir, como si el que le ayudaba a encubrir las evidencias desapareciera. Después vi las fotos de estos 2, algunas de las fotos parecía que el que se hacía llamar Querl Dox cambiara de tono de piel, de uno oscuro uno pálido, ahí fue cuando se me prendió el foco

 _¡La chica!, ¡La amiga del chico!_

Rápidamente regrese a mi computador y rápidamente tecleé la clave para ver los horarios de despegues de la ciudad unos días antes de la desaparición del cómplice hasta que di con el resultado.

 _Ahí esta_

Frente a mis ojos se repetía una grabación de la despedida del padawan y una chica de piel clara con cabello rojo, ella tenía que ser la cómplice, pedí la estatura, y efectivamente erala misma, pedí la información, su nombre era Moreena Krai…Ahora todo tenía sentido, ella, siendo la menor amiga de Ezra, este, al entrar en el negocio pesado le pidió a ella que le ayudara, a lo que le respondió que sí, ya que como tenían la misma estatura y el traje que usaban no mostraba ni el cabello ni el rostro entonces no dudo, pero después de unos años la granja de sus padres cayó en bancarrota y se tuvieron que mudar a Aldeeran, dejando al chico solo y perdiendo todo tipo de contacto, ya tiempo después se unió a la tripulación y esa vida fue dejada atrás

 _Eso lo explica todo_

Ezra era ambos y la chica también, el único detalle era que se turnaban, y para comprobarlo había una holo-grabación la cual mostraba a ellos 2 con los trajes encontrarse en medio de la noche en un callejón, en ese lugar ambos se habían quitado sus cascos y se les podían ver el rostro. Tenia todo lo que necesitaba para corromper una vez más al chico, porque ¿Qué mejor que recordarle todos los errores que tuvo en el pasado para destruir esa pequeña pizca de dignidad que le quedaba?

Tome mi comunicador y lo encendí

—Comandante, requiero que investigue todo lo relacionado con Moreena Krai—Le ordene

—Si señor— respondió — ¿Algo más?

—Si…una vez hecho eso, espere un par de semanas para contratar a alguien y que la lleve con vida al destructor "Killer" — le ordene

—Como ordene, inquisidor— acepto mi orden y mi comunicador se apago

Tenía en marcha un plan que me brindaría todo lo que necesitaba de Ezra Bridger…


End file.
